


The Works

by BennettGumball



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/F, F/M, G!P, Gun Violence, Lexa needs some help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: Clarke was walking home from her last college class. She was late because her teacher decided to hold her, ugh Pike was an ass. She decided to take a shortcut through an alley and was stopped by a sight. There were three guys surrounding another dude. One of them had a gun and the person they were surrounding had his hands up. Clarke could briefly hear what they what they were saying. It sounded like a different language. Clarke hide behind a dumpster when she saw the man surround was starting to panic. The blonde looked in terror as one of the three had up a gun to the person's head. She jumped as the gunshot resonated through the alley. Tears streamed down her face when the three guys ran towards her way. Clarke was violent pulled from the dumpster and the gun was held to her head. She cried and prayed to the men that they wouldn't kill her and suddenly the three of them were shot in the leg. They fell and let go of Clarke for her to be grabbed and put into a limo."You're safe, calm down," A voice that she had heard before told her."WHAT!" Clarke yelled."It's me Lexa," The person told her. "You're gonna stay with me a while because they'll want you dead."





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke was walking home from her last college class. She was late because her teacher decided to hold her, ugh Pike was an ass. She decided to take a shortcut through an alley and was stopped by a sight. There were three guys surrounding another dude. One of them had a gun and the person they were surrounding had his hands up. Clarke could briefly hear what they what they were saying. It sounded like a different language. Clarke hide behind a dumpster when she saw the man surround was starting to panic. The blonde looked in terror as one of the three had up a gun to the person's head. She jumped as the gunshot resonated through the alley. Tears streamed down her face when the three guys ran towards her way. Clarke was violent pulled from the dumpster and the gun was held to her head. She cried and prayed to the men that they wouldn't kill her and suddenly the three of them were shot in the leg. They fell and let go of Clarke for her to be grabbed and put into a limo.

"You're safe, calm down," A voice that she had heard before told her.

 

"WHAT!" Clarke yelled.

 

"It's me Lexa," The person told her. "You're gonna stay with me a while because they'll want you dead."

 

"Want me dead? Why?" Clarke asked in a panicked tone. 

 

"You saw them shoot one of my men, you could rat them out to the police which I hope you don't do," Lexa tells her. Lexa looks forward and the limo starts to drive. 

 

"I will rat them out to the police, they shot a man at point blank. Killed him, the police have to know!" Clarke cried in objection.

 

"I'll take care of it, it's been the fifth death in my gang this year. Azgeda will pay," Lexa says darkly.

 

"Wait wait your gang?! You have a gang?! I thought you were just a mean rude asshole!" Clarke tells her. 

 

"An asshole that's been nice to you and you only. I had planned to talk to you soon, maybe change your thoughts about me," Lexa says nervously. "But anyway yes I have a gang and yes I am a gang leader thought you could say gangs." 

 

"Gangs? How many?" Clarke asks.

 

"13 but 12 since Azgeda won't stop killing everyone," Lexa huffed. "Any more questions?" 

 

"You're so young, how the hell do you have  control over 11 gangs?" 

 

"My parents, I was born into it. My father was the gang leader before me and my mother obviously had me. My dad was killed in a gang war so my older cousin taught me how to lead the gangs," Lexa explained.

 

"Why were you going to talk to me? To explain all this?" Clarke asked.

 

"Well for one," Lexa scratched her lip "I've had a crush one you for some time and was going to ask you out on a date. And two, your family leads on the gangs I'm allianced with. We're heading to your house to speak with your grandfather. You are the heir to the Skaikru gang," Lexa told her. 

 

"What?! My grandfather used to lead a gang?!" Clarke asks surprised. 

 

"Used to? Ha, he still does and your mother knows. she kept to from Jake though. After he died, she wanted to tell you but you were too broken up to know the truth." Lexa tells her. 

 

"What truth? My father died in a factory accident," Clarke says defensively.

 

"No he didn't Clarke. He died alongside my father, Jake walked into a meeting and was shot. Gustus defended him to their dying breaths," Lexa looked over at Clarke to see tears streaming from her eyes. "Clarke, I'm sorry. I know how you feel." 

 

"Y-yeah, I know. W-w-we both lose our dads that day," The blonde cried. Lexa moved closer and hugged the girl to comfort her. "Why didn't she tell me Lexa why?" 

 

"Your mother hasn't ever liked me or my family and I supposed she didn't want you to know what happened to Jake," Lexa explained.

 

"I deserved the truth on what happened to my father. The truth and she lied to me, I can't fucking believe that she would do something like that," Clarke said with a mixture of sad and anger in her voice. 

 

"You can ask her when we get to your house. You're having dinner tonight right? She wouldn't lie if I were there," Lexa tells her. Clarke moves from Lexa and wipes her eyes. 

 

"Thank you Lexa, I don't know why you're doing this for me," Clarke told her. 

 

"I didn't say this part but I was at the gang war, with your dad and mine. I had never met him before but him and my dad were friends, I remember once that my dad told me that he and Jake were going to let us meet. Your mom wouldn't allow it but my dad and yours never stopped meeting. They were work buddies at Jake's factory. Jake always always talked about you and before he died he said this, protect Clarke with your life," Lexa tells her. "I promised him I would and when I told your mom want happened, she shut me out. Said that she didn't want some gangster around her daughter. I guess that's when she made up the factory story." 

 

"I can't believe she would say that," Clarke said in disgust. 

 

"She hates us cause gangsters got her husband killed," Lexa says. "Now if you don't mind me, you kinda got my shirt wet with good reason, but I want to look good for your mother, maybe change her mind about us."

 

"Yeah ok." Clarke answered. Lexa unbutton her blue shirt that had a dark blue wet spot on the shoulder. Clarke watched as Lexa pulled off the the shirt of her arms. The blue eyed girl gulped at Lexa's slightly flexing arms and abs. The brunette pulled a black button from under the seat. It was folded up nicely and not wrinkled.  Lexa threw it on and buttoned it up. 

 

"We're at your house and we've been sitting for a couple of minutes. Your mom is going to think something is up. You got an alibi?" Lexa asked. 

 

"I have an idea." 

* * *

 

"Clarke why are you late?! You said you'd be here at 6, it's 6:45!" Abby scolded at Clarke. 

 

"Sorry mom, I was with someone, I brought a guest," Clarke tells her. The blonde's hair is all over the place and her shirt is hangs on one shoulder. 

 

"You brought a guest looking like this?" Abby said. 

 

"She did Mrs.Griffin," Lexa said. The brunette walked through the front door, closing it behind her and standing behind Clarke. Two of her top buttons were undone and her hair resembled Clarke's. Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist and pulled her close. "Sorry for keeping your daughter." 

 

"Who might you be?" Abby asked, tapping her foot.

 

"Lexa Woods. Jake was a friend of my father's," She told the older blonde. "I have a few classes with Clarke and we have become fast friends." 

 

"What do you mean friends?" Abby asked. 

 

"She means that we've talked a lot in class and she gave me a ride home," Clarke explained. 

 

"In that limo outside?" Her mother asked. 

 

"Yes ma'am and Clarke told me that you two were having dinner and she invited me," Lexa said with a smirk. 

 

"You're not welcome here and you know why," Abby said and glared at Lexa. 

 

"Maybe she's not welcome because she promised to protect me and she knows that because she was with Jake when he died," Clarke hissed. 

 

"You told her?!" Abby yelled and slammed her hands on the kitchen island. 

 

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" Clarke yelled back. "HE'S MY FATHER! I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW HOW HE DIED!" 

 

"YOU WERE TOO YOUNG!!"

 

"I UNDERSTAND THAT BUT YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME WHEN I WAS OLDER! HE WAS SHOT TO DEATH, HE DIDN'T DIE IN A FACTORY FIRE!" Clarke yelled in distress. 

 

"You're still too young in my eyes and you," She pointed at Lexa. "Why did you tell her!?!" 

 

"Because she just saw one of my men die and she's on Azgeda's kill list. She'll be staying in my protection for a month while she gets crossed off," Lexa explains to Abby. 

 

"Was she hurt?" Abby asked, looking like a angry mama bear. 

 

"No, I got her out in time, she won't be hurt again, I promise you that." Lexa tells her. Abby nods at her. 

 

"You have a place to take her?" Abby asks. 

 

"My place, Trikru headquarters in the mountains. I have a 24/7 guard for me and my family." Lexa tells her. 

 

"You're married?" Abby asks in surprise.

 

"My older sister is and they have one kid on the way but I have my eye on a blonde eyed woman with the initials of C.G." Lexa smirked to herself. 

 

"You will not drag my daughter in your drug ring!" Abby yells. 

 

"We stopped doing harmful drugs years ago! That's your fucked up father and his father! We only do gun trades and you know that!" Lexa yells at her. 

 

"Don't talk about my father and grandfather like that!" Abby yells. 

 

"You know it's true. That's how your grandfather died! Couldn't stop taking meth!" Lexa yelled back. Abby's chest heaved but didn't say anything back. "Clarke, would you please get enough close for a month, pack what you need first and I can get you whatever you want later," Lexa tells her. Clarke nods and runs upstairs. She grabs a suitcase from her closet and stuffs clothes and toiletries. She walks down the stairs and overhears Lexa and Abby talking. 

 

"Abby, I'm sorry for yelling but you know that it's true and that you have a sore spot about your grandfather," Lexa says in a small voice. 

 

"Don't talk about him, I don't want to hear about him." Lexa nods at that in respect. "Promise me that you'll protect Clarke." 

 

"I already promised Jake I would, til I die," Lexa tells her. Abby nods. 

 

"Why though, why would you protect her?" Abby asks. "Because of Jake?" 

 

"That and Jake, Gustus and my mother Aria, they set up an arraigned marriage for me and Clarke. I've always went to the same schools as her and had the same classes. Saw her date people and have friends, her guardian angel. She's never noticed me, I made sure of that." 

 

"Jake wanted that?" 

 

"Jake didn't know, Aria did though. Her and Gustus taught me how to defend myself, I even got in a few fight with some of her friends and boyfriends sometimes." Lexa told her. 

 

"Why'd you protect her?" 

 

"Some gangs outside of the alliance wanted her for many different things. I kept near her and they kept away. Now, I'm going to do the same thing as I did when we were kids," Lexa promised her. 

 

"Thank you Alexandria. You two can leave now, sooner you get her away, sooner she'll be safe."

 

"Yes ma'am." Lexa said. She looked up at the stairs and saw Clarke waiting at the bottom stair. "Are you ready to go?" 

 

"Yeah, I got everything I need," Clarke tells her. Lexa looks her up and down and Clarke feels hot. 

 

"Ok," She turned back to Abby. "We'll be going." 

 

"Ok, Clarke please come here," Abby says. Clarke sets her suitcase down and walks over to her mother. She hugs her and Clarke pats her back. "Stay safe. I'll call you once a week." 

 

"Ok Mom, I love you," Clarke whispers. 

 

"I love you too Princess," Abby whispers back. They let go of each other and turn to Lexa. She has a cigarette that wasn't lit yet and Clarke's suitcase. Clarke opens the door and her and Lexa walk out. The brunette opens the door for her and Clarke gets in. Lexa opens the trunk and puts Clarke's suitcase in. She sits beside Clarke and lights her cig. The car leaves Clarke's house and she drifts off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Clarke, wake up we're getting some food," Lexa says as she shakes the girl awake. Clarke takes out the earphones she put in and looks around. They're at a place she's never been, Toast'Em. "They have the best grilled cheese and fries, come on." Lexa gets out of the limo and Clarke follows. They walk in the shop and sit by the front. Lexa puts her hand behind her back and sets a silver gun on the table. 

 

"Lexa what are you doing, that's a gun!" Clarke whisper-yelled at her. 

 

"They know me and what I do. They know my family so we're ok," Lexa tells her. "Order what you want." Clarke looks at her but nods and picks up a menu. 

 

"What can I get you and your friend to drink Lexa?" A waitress asks. 

 

"Two sweet teas," Lexa answers. The woman nods and walks away. 

 

"Why'd you order for me? I can do it myself," Clarke says snappily.

 

"You'd order soda and you drink soda too much," Lexa says, not raising an eye at the blonde. 

 

"How do you know that?" Clarke asks. 

 

"School," The brunette answers. "And I'm sorry but your boyfriend is such an ass. Why are you still with him?"

 

"That's none of your business and what do you mean school?"

 

"I've been in every class you've been in since elementary. Yeah I'm older than you but only by a year. My mother managed to get me in your classes," Lexa explained. 

 

"Here you go dearies. What can I get you to eat?" The waitress asked. 

 

"I want chicken, hot sauce and swiss cheese on flatbread and she wants," Lexa points at Clarke. 

 

"Uh, I want a grilled BLT please," She smiles. The woman smiles back and writes down their order. She leaves and Clarke turns to Lexa. 

 

"Why were you in all my classes and why have I never seen you before?" Clarke asks. 

 

"Jake told me to protect you with my life and I did. Me being around you for so long, crossed you off to anyone that wanted to kidnap you or hurt you," Lexa explained. She looked into Clarke's eyes as she took a sip of her tea. 

 

"You've been with me since elementary?! How have I never noticed you?" Clarke asked.

 

"You have to ask yourself that. We were friends in elementary and 6th grade but you drifted with the popular kids. I watched you though, kept you safe. Then-"

 

"Then in 9th grade, Jake died and we were only 14, well you were 15," Clarke said solemnly. "But I don't remember much of my elementary years and we weren't in high school togehter." 

 

"We weren't. In 10th grade, my mother Aria, she put me in a private academy in Australia. It was nice, very nice and when we graduated, I decided to go to college, the same one as you."

 

"Yeah I've noticed you in the last two years. Always dressed like a mobster," Clarke jokes. Lexa laughs.

 

"Yeah I guess so. So tell me Clarke Griffin, what do you see in the mantoy of yours?" Lexa asks. She smirks and drinks. 

 

"Uh Finn's pretty nice. I met him in high school, he was on the soccer team and I was a cheerleader," Clarke started. 

 

"High school sweet hearts huh? Nice." Lexa responded. 

 

"Yeah until he cheated on me. I don't remember the girl's name but she was nice. She was a senior when I was a sophomore. She was a Latina and knew Finn since they were kids." Clarke was stopped by the waitress bringing their food. It was perfectly melty with a big bowl of tomato soup for them to share. 

 

"So he cheated on you and you stayed with him?" Lexa asked, chewing on her sandwich. 

 

"Please don't chew with your mouth open and I don't know why I did it. I guess cause he was there for me. He didn't do it again though," Clarke said and took a bit of her BLT. 

 

"That you know of. Trust me, once a cheater, always a cheater," Lexa says. She takes multiple bits of her grilled cheese, chugs down some tea and extenuates with a large burp. "Fuck that's good." Clarke looked at her with disgust.

 

"You are disgusting," The blonde says to her. 

 

"You're pretty cute too," Lexa says back. Clarke chokes on her sandwich and drinks some tea. Lexa just smirks. "Hurry and finish, I want to get home before dark." 

 

"You could've left me at home, my home," Clarke snaps. 

 

"Sure and you and your mother would've been dead in the morning and a gang war would break out. Many would die," Lexa says back. She takes out her wallet and slides a 50 on the table. "Come on, bring it with you." 

*******

 

They arrive at Lexa's house or Clarke would say, wooden mansion after the sun sets. Lexa gets Clarke's bag from the trunk and they walk in the house. Two guards, armed with machine guns nodded at Lexa as they went into the house. Clarke was greeted with two people sitting in front of a huge flat-screen tv with a sound system that could be heard outside. The two people on the couch looked behind them.

 

"Lexa, you're back ooo and you have a guest!" One of them said and stood. Clarke suddenly understood what Lexa said, that her sister had one on the way. The brown haired girl had a small bump, tenting her jacket. "Hi, I'm Raven and you are?" 

 

"I'm Clarke," The blonde smiled. 

 

"Oh oh! Clarke," Raven turned to Lexa. "The famous Clarke!" The other person stood up and walked beside Raven. "This is my wife Anya, the commander's sister."

 

"Nice to meet you too Anya," Clarke smiled and the older blonde nodded her head at her. Anya looked at Lexa and nodded her head. The younger sister set down Clarke's bag and they walked a little away from the girls. 

 

"Why is she here?" Anya asked her sister.

 

"She's on Azgeda's wanted again. Saw one of our men get killed and saw the men's faces who did it. She wanted to go to the police but they'd killed her on the spot," Lexa explained to her sister.

 

"But you brought her here? What kind of history do you have with her?" Anya asked. 

 

"She's Jake's daughter. Heir to the Skaikru gang. You remember what we'd say we'd do." Lexa tells her. 

 

"Wow, she's changed a lot. A lot a lot. How'd you find her and get her away from Azgeda?" 

 

"I followed her home, I've done it for a while now," Lexa says nervously. Anya looks at her and Lexa speaks again. "I also may have talked to her mother today." Anya slapped her in the back of the head and Clarke and Raven shot looks their way.

 

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Anya yells at her. 

 

"I'm sorry Anya but she was pushing my buttons. I just let a couple of things out," Lexa tells her. 

 

"Nothing about our business right?" Anya asks. 

 

"Just that I'd make her daughter mine and some things about the male parental figures in her life," Lexa smirked. Anya flicked her forehead. 

 

"Don't be cocky just cause we have one, get your shit together. Clarke is staying in your room," Anya tells her. 

 

"What?! Why?!" Lexa groans. 

 

"Because the guest room is being renovated for Juelz," Anya tells her. Lexa rolls her eyes but scoffs her approval. 

 

"I'm going to spoil him, you know that?" Lexa laughed as they walked over to Clarke and Raven. 

 

"I pray for my kid's soul," Anya laughs back. Lexa picks back up Clarke's bag. "Blonde, you're staying with Lexa for whoever long you're staying." 

 

"What why?" Clarke asks. 

 

"Guest room is for the kid, when he's born. Come on, I'll show you up," Lexa tells her. Clarke rolls her eyes but follows Lexa up the stairs. They walk past a closed door and go into a room with one bed in the middle. 

 

"You can put your things in that dresser over there and you can have that side of the bed and yes, we're sharing one," Lexa explains. She kicks off her shiny black shoes and puts them under the bed. "The shower and bathroom is right here." Lexa put her feet on the bed and laid down. She put her gun on the desk and turned on Supergirl. Clarke put her suitcase on the bed, refolded her clothes and put them in the dresser. She could feel Lexa staring at her but ignored the brunette. She looked up and the older girl quickly turned back to the tv. " I have a laptop you can use for school." Lexa pulled it from her bottom nightstand drawer and gave it to Clarke. "Password is 3231994." 

 

"That's my birthday," Clarke said surprised. 

 

"Yup," Lexa answered and watched TV. "Do whatever you want on it. I don't mind." Clarke looked up at the brunette. How could she be so kind but so cold? It confused the blonde. 

 

"I'm going to shower," Clarke tells her. Lexa nods and Clarke walks in the bathroom. She undresses and starts up the water. As she steps in, the stress of the day washes off. She closes her eyes to relax and immediately opens them when the door opens. She slides the shower door open a bit to see Lexa standing in front of the toilet.

"What are you doing in here?!"

 

"I gotta piss. If you don't want people in here, lock the door. But don't worry, I won't sneak a peek," Lexa joked. Clarke huffed at the girl and slammed the shower door shut. She hears Lexa start to pee and isn't disgusted by it like she was with Finn. She brushed it off and zoned out the sound. The toilet flushed and the door shut behind Lexa as she left. Clarke got out and dried and realized she didn't bring any clothes with her. Ugh she'd have to ask Lexa. Clarke stood behind the door and opened it. 

 

"Lexa?" A hmm in response. "I forgot my pajamas, can you get them for me?" 

 

"Sure, what do they look like?" Asked the brunette as she walked over to Clarke's side. 

 

"Just get me a bra, panties, t-shirt and some shorts please," Clarke tells her. She sees Lexa nod and look around in the drawer. The gangster walks over and hands Clarke her things. She dressed, brushed her teeth and walked out into the room with Lexa. The green eyed girl is dressed in a black t-shirt and black boxers. Clarke walks over to her side of the bed and gets under the covers. Lexa follows suit and turns off the lights. They aren't facing one another and Clarke is lulled to sleep by Lexa's breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's house : https://cdn2.patriotgetaways.com/uploads/floorplans/7de567be-210d-11e7-a0a8-f23c91339e2c/smoky-mountain-high-floorplan-800x_.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialogue in this chapter and I hope you enjoy Lexa's ma.

Clarke woke up in a bed she didn’t know, next to someone sleeping. She quickly turned around and looked at the person. It was Lexa and she remembered her situation. Staying with the Woods, in the woods for a month or longer. Great. She faced away from Lexa and looked at the alarm clock. 8:34. Ugh so early. Clarke layed back down and closed her eyes to get a few more hours and an alarm rang from Lexa’s side. The blue eyed girl eyes flew open and a tanned hang turned off the alarm. Lexa sat up from bed and yawned. She looked down at Clarke. 

 

“Guess you’re not used to walking up this early huh?” Lexa asked as she swung her legs out of the covers. 

 

“No, I’m not. Leave me alone or go back to sleep,” Clarke said and put her face into a pillow. Lexa chuckled and walked into the bathroom. The blonde faintly heard the shower starting and knew she wouldn’t go back to sleep. Clarke sat up and grabbed the remote. She turned on Tom & Jerry and grabbed her phone. It had messages from everyone. Well, mostly everyone. Her mother, Octavia, her best friend Wells, and none from Finn. Weird, he usually texts her good morning. She texted Wells back first, telling him that she wouldn’t be in school for a month, vacation. Then Octavia, giving her advice on the girl she wanted to ask out and her mom, telling her that she was still alive. She contemplated texting Finn but began scrolling through instagram when Lexa came out the bathroom. In her underwear. 

 

“Good morning Clarke. I see you’re finally up,” Lexa remarked as she bent into her dresser. She pulled out a grey undershirt, a button up of the same color and some dark blue pants. She put them on and some shiny grey shoes. “You either can come to breakfast with me and I’ll give you a tour of the house or you can stay in bed for a while longer.” 

 

Clarke thought for a second. She really didn’t have any work to catch up on and she’d be bored in the bed so “I’ll go with you. Just wait up for me please.”  Lexa nodded and grabbed her things from her nightstand. A gun, her phone and some cash. Clarke got dressed in a grey t-shirt and some blue jeans. She threw on her sneakers and got her phone. Lexa opened the door and allowed Clarke to go first. They went down the stairs and to the dining room. Anya is making breakfast and someone is asleep on the loveseat. She dressed in a nice pantsuit with heels beside the chair.

 

“Ahn, when did Ma get home?” Lexa asked, nodding to her. 

 

“A few hours ago. She worked a late night,” Anya sighed. 

 

“She needs to lay off it. We can take care of business, she doesn’t need to,” Lexa sighed and sat on the couch. Clarke followed her lead. 

 

“It’s rude to talk bout your motha’ like dat Alexandria,” Aria said, waking up. “I still havea few more yearz of the family business in me.” Aria stretched and yawned. “Oh, whose this beautiful lady Lexa? A friend? A girlfriend, finally?” Clarke looked over at Lexa’s mom and saw the similarities. Her hair was short and darker but they shared the same green eyes. And same jawline.

 

“No Ma, this is Clarke, Clarke Griffin,” Lexa told her. 

 

“Just the same as a girlfriend,” Aria said.  Clarke blushed and the Woods mother stood and walked over to Clarke. “Well stand up girl, I wanna hug ya.” Clarke sheepishly stood and the older brunette hugged Clarke. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen ya. How’s college?” 

 

“It’s nice ma’am. I’ve been doing well,” Clarke nervously said. 

 

“You don’t remember me huh? Well that’s your mama’s doin’. She wouldn’t ‘low it. It’s a damn shame really. You sucha nice girl. So good for my baby, Lexa. Speaking of which, Lexa?” Aria directed at her. 

 

“Ma’am?” The brunette stood. 

 

“Have ya asked the poor girl out yet? Yearz of ya pinin’ after her, I’m surprised ya haven’t yet,” Aria told her. 

 

“Uh no ma’am. She’s only here because she saw Azgeda yesterday, witnessed them kill someone,” Lexa explained. Aria nodded. 

 

“Well Clarke. I welcome ya to ma home and I hope ya enjoy ya stay. Lexa, get that balls to ask the girl out. I’ve already seen ya in too much pain bein’ without her.” There’s a silence that falls over the room. “I’m going to bed. Anya dear, could you send down my lunch in about two hours please.” 

 

“Sure Ma. Does it matter what you want?” The blonde asks from the kitchen. 

 

“Nah baby, it don’t matter,” Aria says. She kisses Lexa’s check and walks over to do the same to Anya. “It’s nice to see you Clarke and Lexa, make a move dear, I’m not getting any younger.” Lexa and Clarke simultaneously blush as Aria walks downstairs. 

 

“Breakfast is ready for your blush fest over there,” Anya jokes. Lexa flicks her off and her and Clarke walk over to the kitchen. Lexa makes her and Clarke’s plate, full of eggs, bacon and two pancakes. She grabs the syrup bottle with her mouth and walks over to the table. 

 

“Where did you learn your manners?” Clarke says in a judgemental tone. 

 

“Your dad and mine. A mouth always has a good grip when your hands are full. That or between your butt cheeks,” Lexa tells her. She hands Clarke her plate and pour syrup over her own plate. She grabs her silverware and pauses before eating her food. Clarke looks at her in question as she justs eats. Lexa finishes and eats. 

 

“What did you do that for?” Clarke asks before taking a bite. 

 

“Do what for,” Lexa asks as she stuff a bit of everything in her mouth at once.

 

“Pause before eating your food,” Clarke says. 

 

“I prayed. Do you not pray over your food?” Lexa says in question, chewing. 

 

“No, I don’t believe in anything like God or gods,” Clarke tells her, eating. 

 

“Weird,” Lexa scoffs and eats. Clarke rolls her eyes and picks up her phone. Wells and her mom had texted her back, she even got a little message from Finn. 

 

**Floppy Hair 9:12 am**

Hey C, I’m ok.

 

**Clarke 9:12 am**

Ok, just wanted to check up on you. Didn’t get my morning text  

 

Silence for him as Clarke ate. Lexa looked at her strangely and asked her if she was ok. She brushed her off and started at her phone. Her text was read but no answer. “ _ I’m just gonna call him, _ ” Clarke sighed in her head. She pressed on the call icon and it rung. 

 

“Hello?” A woman’s voice answered. 

 

“Excuse me, who's this?” Clarke asked in disgust. Her and Lexa made eye contact and the gangster shrugged her shoulders. 

 

“Vanessa, Finn’s girlfriend. May I ask who you are?” Vanessa asked over the phone. 

 

“Clarke, Finn’s girlfriend. Can I talk to him?” Clarke snapped. She heard Vanessa give Finn the phone. 

 

“Hello?”” Finn answered. 

 

“Vanessa’s your girlfriend now huh? That’s nice,” Clarke growled. 

 

“Clarke! uh Vanessa’s not my girlfriend!” Finn yells into the phone. Clarke listens to a dispute and hears a slap. “Not anymore anyway,” He mumbles. 

 

“I should have known. We’re done Finn, I’ve given you two many chances,” Clarke tells him, heartbroken but she should have guessed. 

 

“What Clarke no! We’ve been together since high school,” Finn objects. 

 

“And you cheated on me in high school! We are done, end of it,” She says again. 

 

“Who will you be with? No one will want you,” He says angrily.  

 

“I already have someone,” Clarke lies, looking at Lexa. The green eyed girl was wide eyes and points. She hands Lexa the phone and eyes her expectantly. 

 

“Uh hey, it’s Lexa?” She says in a questioning tone. 

 

“Lexa? That weird mobster from school? You’re with Clarke now?!” Finn says in surprise. 

 

“Yup and you’re not!” Lexa says and hangs up. Clarke sits in silence then laughs. Hard. The brunette looks in confusion. “You ok there blonde?” 

 

“No, I’m hurt,” Clarke said. “I just heard that my boyfriend, now ex, was cheating on me. Give me space.” Lexa nods. She stands.

 

“I’ll be in the living room if you need me,” She says and walks in there. Clarke nods and the sound of cartoons flood Clarke’s ears as she thinks.  She should have known Finn was acting weird. He wasn’t as talkative as he usually was and was always on his phone. Cancelling when they had dates and she ignored it but flirting with other girls. Clarke sighed and held her head. She was such an idiot. 

 

“You’re not an idiot, he is for cheating on you,” Lexa said, interrupting her thoughts. “You said that out loud by the way. Anyway, Finn’s a dick, always had been. He never could treat you right, ever.” 

 

“Thanks Lexa, you’re really helping,” Clarke says and rolls her eyes. 

 

“I don’t know how but I’ll try. Clarke, he doesn’t deserve you, you’re more perfect than anything. An ugly slob like him doesn’t deserve a beautiful, well mannered woman like you. Like have you seen yourself, I’m surprised you don’t notice the looks you get from people. You’ve been wonderful since middle school.” Lexa tells her. Clarke leans up and looks at her with surprise and blush. 

 

“T-thank you Lexa. No one’s ever said that before.” Clarke says to her. 

 

“They should,” Lexa scoffs. She stands and sticks her hand out. “Wanna take that house tour now?” 

 

[Aria](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/04/Lena_Headey_Primetime_Emmy_Awards_2014.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

“So this is the 3rd floor. It holds the living room and kitchen obviously, and there’s a bedroom over there. Down to the stairs,” Lexa said and went down them. Clarke followed. “Is my Ma’s room.” The gangster pointed to a closed door. “In the middle is the game room. Pool table, darts, air hockey and outside is a deck and a hot tub. The laundry room is also here.” They walked down another flight of stairs to the 1st floor. “Raven’s room is right here and the one next to it is the guest room here I thought you’d be staying. It’s not for my incoming nephew Juelz. And that’s it.”  Lexa stood with her hands in her pockets looking at Clarke. 

 

“Your house is huge Lexa. But it’s very nice,” Clarke comments. “Why is it out here?” 

 

“Well,” Lexa stated to walk. “My dad asked to build in the city but my mom didn’t want that. She wanted to separate and have privacy. Plus none of the other gangs know we’re out here. The Woods live in the woods.” 

 

“So you got a company to build this house?” Clarke asks as they walk. 

 

“Well no. We built it. Mostly my dad and yours. Do you remember a point where your dad was always working, coming home late?”” Lexa asks. 

 

“Yeah, he’d come home sweaty and dirty and my mom would ask where he was,” Clarke tells her. 

 

“He was building my house. Jake, my, uncle Nyko and his wife Indra and my father were here building the lodge. Yeah they did have some other people working with them, it’d be awfully hard if they did it alone but it was amazing. I remember a story your father told me when I was small, very small and they were building. Anya was about seven and I was three with my cousins Lincoln and Gaia. Anya had to watch us and keep us away from the construction. I supposedly waddled over to Jake and climbed up him. He called me monkey and told me that I put on his hard hat. Your father was like another dad to me. And shit if your mother would allow you to be near us, we would have be closer than sisters. Always hanging out.” 

 

“I thought you said we did hang out until middle school,” Clarke brings up. 

 

“Sorta kinda,” Lexa leans against the wall. “ Whenever your mom was working late, Jake would bring you over to my old house before this one was built. We’d play with toys and laugh. I know cause Jake gave me videos of us. Him and Gustus made home videos of their daughters,” Lexa laughed. Clarke did too cause she remembered some videos that Jake had. 

 

“How? How do you remember and know these things and I don’t? It feels like I’m missing out on my own childhood,” Clarke questions. Lexa turns and faces Clarke. She runs her fingers up the side of her left ear, behind it. Clarke gasps and Lexa’s face turns red. 

 

“You have a scar here don’t you? It goes from behind here to your other ear. Your mother had a surgery done after Jake died,” Lexa tells her. Clarke backs up in surprise. 

 

“What do you mean surgery? What kind of surgery?” The blonde exclaims. 

 

“An off the books kind. Black market type shit. It made you forget about me, the things we did and the times we had together. It had to heal so you stayed back from school for a year. I was so so fucking worried, crying myself to sleep type. When you came back, I was relieved. So relieved that you weren’t dead or worse. You might remember this but in ninth grade, I came up to you at the school doors and hugged you. I cried Clarke you’re back and you just started at me. Looked me up and down and said who the fuck are you? And like the head bitch in charge, walked right past me, leaving me with the nick named Freak. Didn’t really mattered though, I left shortly after,” Lexa explained. Clarke’s knee buckled and she let out a cry. Tears fell from her eyes in terror. 

 

“My own mother did that? P-put my life in d-danger  just to make me forget?!” Clarke yelled. Lexa put a hand over her mouth and walked to a room. It was empty. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t want you waking anyone. You can yell and scream now,” Lexa says. Clarke nods and takes in a breath. 

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE SHE WOULD FUCKING DO THAT. I’M HER DAUGHTER, HER ONLY CHILD AND SHE ALMOST LET ME DIE BECAUSE SHE DIDN’T WANT ME AROUND YOU?! THERE’S SHIT WORSE THEN BEING AROUND YOU!! WHY WHY IN THE FUCKING FUCKING FUCK!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Clarke paced and yelled and Lexa watched. She knew the blonde was hurting and was waiting for the right time. “I’m gonna call her. I’m going to call her right now.” Clarke pulled out her phone and dialed her mother. 

 

“Ready to come home already dear?” Abby asked. 

 

“Why? Why did you do it?” Clarke asked. 

 

“Do what baby?” 

 

“Put me through that surgery? Make me forget The Woods and how close I was to Lexa?” Clarke yells at her. 

 

“W-what surgery Clarke? What did those liars tell you?” Abby yelled back. 

 

“Answer the damn question? Why can’t I remember anything from before the ninth grade. I can’t remember anything at all,” Clarke says, tears coming from her eyes. Silence. It was like Abby had stopped breathing, caught dead in her lies. 

 

“It was for your own good Princess,” The Griffin parent confessed. Clarke sobbed, dropping the phone and almost falling. She felt arms around her and saw Lexa there. The brunette smiled weakly and Clarke buried her face into her shirt. The blonde cried and sobbed, a mess. Lexa just held her, combing her fingers gently through Clarke’s hair. 

 

“I’m sorry Clarke. You didn’t deserve it, you didn’t. You’re such a beautiful, wonderful woman. You’re great, you’re so great and I’d do anything to help you get your memories back,” Lexa whispers to her. Clarke just grips her shirt and cries loudly. 

 

“Lexa w-why? Just why,” Clarke cries. 

 

“I don’t know girly, I don’t. I can ask her if you can’t but I don’t know the answer myself,” Lexa sighs. 

 

“Please, could you,” Clarke whispers out. Lexa nods and Clarke lets go of the older girl. She picks up Clarke’s phone and puts it on speaker. Abby sounds like she’s crying and Lexa’s face curls in anger. 

 

“You don’t deserve to cry. You did this to her, this was your fault,” Lexa spit out with anger. 

 

“You should have never told her. She didn’t need to know,” Abby snarls back, crying. 

 

“She deserved to know. It’s her life and her memories. You robbed those from her, she was fourteen. No fourteen year old needs to forget about her childhood friend and her father!” Lexa yelled. 

 

“I made her forget for a reason! You’re poison to her, my pure daughter. You and your freakish family! She could have been safe if only you weren’t around!” Clarke’s mother yells back. 

 

“I should have rescued her sooner. You and your fucked over family. Honestly if Jake and Gustus didn’t die, Jake and Clarke would have already left you and she would remember everything!” Lexa yelled. She pressed the end call button and tossed Clarke her phone. Lexa brushed her hair over her head and paced. 

 

“Lexa what do you mean by, Jake and Clarke would have left you?” Clarke asks in a small voice. 

 

“Before our fathers’ deaths, Jake was planning on divorcing your mother and taking full custody of you. That way, you and him would have been happy,” Lexa says, confessing another secret. “They would have built a house next to this one and Jake would have married the woman he was seeing. Abby knew though, she just kept it hidden like everything else.” 

 

“My mom didn’t want to fight for me?” Clarke questioned. 

 

“She did want to but for her own selfish reasons, not for your happiness. Well, ‘‘happiness’’.” Lexa said with air quotes. “But it happened and she kept you.” 

 

“That’s a lot. A whole lot,” Clarke whispered. Lexa nodded. The blonde backed against a wall and slide down, sitting. Lexa did the same next to her. “Fuck. I don’t know if I should be mad at my dad for cheating or at my mom for stealing my memories.” 

 

“You know.” Lexa commented and Clarke hit her in the side. 

 

“Don’t be a dick, I’m trying to comprehend shit.” Clarke scolded her. Lexa shut up, put her head against the wall and closed her eyes. 

 

“I just………………...I just…………………….I just don’t know. I don’t know what to do or what to think. I don’t even know if I should breath. My whole life has been a whole bring story. A day ago, I thought my dad died in a factory accident and I got in a crash that made the scar. I guess she made all that up,” Clarke sighed. Tears spotted her jeans and she leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder. The brunette blinked in surprise but put her arm around Clarke’s shoulders. 

 

“We’ll figure it out. I’ll be with you every step of the way like I always had been. I’m here Clarke, I’m here.” The blonde started sobbing and Lexa just held her. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Clarke, you ok? Or are you better?" Lexa asks the girl, leaning on her shoulder. 

 

"Hmm as ok as I can be. I just a little need time," The blonde responds. Lexa hums her agreement and they sit for a while. "How'd you know she did that to me?" 

 

"What your mother?" Lexa said. Clarke hummed. "Well, my mother. She can do some hardcore snopping and she knows how much I'm in love with you so she hacked some shit. Saw the payments and shit and put things together. Plus some of your mother's partners on the matter, my mother found a way to get it out of them. She came home rather bloody that day," Lexa says. She rubs Clarke's arm as comfort. 

 

"Wow, your mom sounds badass. The only thing my mother has done for me is yell at my teachers to give me a better grade. Sometimes it didn't work but I'd always see my grade go up whenever she went to parent-teacher conferences," The blonde says. They shuddered at the thought. 

 

"Gross," Lexa says. Clarke nods. They sit in silence for a little while longer until Lexa stands. Clarke slumps over. 

 

"Why'd you move," The younger girl whines. 

 

"We've been sitting too long and I gotta show you one more thing," Lexa tells her. She sticks her hand out and pulls Clarke up. "It's my treehouse." 

 

"Your treehouse? What are you, four?" Clarke sighs. 

 

"It was built when I was four. My little hideaway when I was upset. Come on we'll go to it," Lexa tells her. Clarke rolls her eyes but allows Lexa to drag her. They leave the house and walk up to the front gate. There are six heavily armed guards, three on the inside and three on the out. They all smiled at Lexa and Clarke when they left the house. Lexa and Clarke got onto an RV, Clarke climbing on in front of Lexa. The older girl gave her a helmet and put one on herself. Lexa started and revved the RV. As it started forward, Clarke wasn't prepared and knocked her ass back into Lexa's crotch. The older girl groaned but drove towards her treehouse. Each bump and hole they drove over made Clarke back more into Lexa's frame. Lexa groaned and begged herself not to get a hardon. " _Just a little way there. Come on little lexa don't wake up right now_." After a few more bumps and rocks, they made it to a large tree. Lexa stopped the RV and took off her helmet. 

"This is it, come on," Lexa tells Clarke.

 

"We're climbing? That tree," She points up with her eyebrow raised. 

 

"Oh no, A while ago, my dad made a pulley system," Lexa tells her. She walks over to a pile of leaves and sticks and pulls them off some wooden boards. "Here we go but just for safety, let me try it out." She stepped on the boards and pulled on a rope. The boards rose up. She did it again and got pulled up more. Lexa kept pulling and something creaked. She pulled some more and it creaked again. This time, they heard the wood snap and the boards fell to the ground with a slam. Lexa groaned and shook her head. "Nevermind, we're climbing. At least I know that's sturdy." Lexa stood up and groaned again. Clarke giggled at the college graduate. "Ughhhh that's not funny," She groaned. Clarke laughed more. Lexa walked over to a couple of vines and pushed them to the side. There was a rope ladder behind them. 

"Beauty before age," Lexa tells her. Clarke blushed and began to climb the ladder. After she was a few steps up, Lexa followed. Lexa struggled against everything in her body not to look up at Clarke's ass but it was too hard. She was too hard. When she looked up, Lexa had to bite her lip to hold in a groan. Clarke's ass swayed with each move up. Lexa was entranced. She always thought Clarke had a beautiful ass and a great chest too. God, she could think about Clarke's chest for hours. She felt herself twitch every time Clarke swayed. She was in too deep and she groaned. 

 

"Lexa? You ok down there?" Clarke asked as if she wasn't aware of what she was doing to the other woman. 

 

"I'm fine, just in a little pain," She lied. She manages to keep her eyes off of Clarke until they got up the ladder. Once they did, the blonde opened a hatch and climbed through. Lexa followed. "Welcome to my tree house," She said sitting on the floor. The brunette had her arms behind her and her chest breathing heavily. Once she caught her breath she looked over at Clarke, saw her blushing and immediately remembered her situation. "Oh shit," She said covering herself. "Damn sorry Clarke."

 

"No it's fine, just a normal bodily function," The blonde said and blushed harder. "Cause by me I believe."  Lexa blushed and covered her face with her other arm. 

 

"It'll uh go down in a while. Just explore til then. There's a switch over there, flick it," Lexa tells her. Clarke stands and walks over to a switch. She turns it on and the treehouse lights up. A small radio turns on and music fills the space. 

 

"I see why this is your getaway area. It's amazing," Clarke says. Lexa smiles at the other woman's smile. 

 

"There's a little bed that I used to sleep in, I had it made bigger a while ago to fit me so I can nap here. I got a fridge with cokes and candy, mostly snickers and Hershey bars. They might be a little melted though. And there's a fan over there," Lexa tells her. As Clarke turns her back, she moves her arm to look at her pants. Yep just as she thought, still hard. She groaned internally. She got up, grabbed a pillow and sat on her couch, covering herself. Clarke turned back and looked at her surprised. 

 

"You're still.....incapacitated huh?" The younger woman asked. Lexa nodded embarrassingly. "Take care of it if you need to."

 

"Not with you here. That'd be rude." Lexa tells her " _And I wouldn't be able to control my thoughts._ " 

 

"Lexa it's fine, I'll just explore your treehouse," Clarke tells her. 

 

"It'll go down, don't worry about it," Lexa smiles. Clarke chuckled which made Lexa throb and the girl groaned in pain. 

 

"Lexa, take care of it or I will," Clarke threatened jokingly. Lexa's eyes widen and she involuntarily moaned. It was low but they both noticed it. 

 

"I'm just gonna go," Lexa said. She stood with the pillow in front of her crotch. She moved behind a dark blue sheet and Clarke realized that it was a barrier between the main part and a side part. She saw a hand peek out, grab a box of tissues and rolled her eyes. After a little while, the brunette came back, looking fine. 

 

"You good now?" Clarke joked. Lexa flipped her off and she laughed. "Anything else you want to show me?" 

 

"Well after our dads died, I found this box and it had videotapes in them. I watched them for months, they're the home movies I told you about," Lexa said. She walked over to her mini fridge and got something to the side of it. "Come on I got a place to watch them." Lexa leads Clarke to a darker room with sheets on the window. They sat on beanbag chairs and Lexa started the tapes on a projector. 

 

" _Hey babygirl, say hi to the camera for daddy,_ " Jake said to a small blonde girl in a dress. The girl giggled and waved at the camera. Jake smiled and moved the camera. " _Hey, monkey. Come play with Clarke."_ Another kid popped up beside Jake with short brown hair and a green shirt on with cargo shorts. They started to chase Clarke. Giggles were heard off screen and Jake smiled. " _Those two will go far someday_."

 

" _I can't help but agree,"_ Another voice said. A man with a long beard and yellow hard hat came into the screen. " _They're gonna be married too. Can't wait to see it. Clarke Elizabeth Woods."_

 

" _Pshhh, it's gonna be Alexandria Gustus Griffin. Just wait till the day, I bet you,_ " Jake said to his best friend. 

 

" _They'll be good for each other. It's the dad feelings,_ " Gustus said. Jake nodded. He made the camera follow Clarke and Lexa, running around the woods. The film ended and another one started. 

 

" _Hey Clarke, come here,"_ A small but bigger Lexa called her friend. 

 

" _What is it, Lexa?"_ Clarke said. 

 

" _Look at the raccoons over there,_ " Lexa called. She picked up the camera and pointed it to the animals. They crittered and squeaked as they climbed a tree. Construction was heard in the background. 

 

" _You remind me of a raccoon Lexa, with your war_ paint," Clarke giggled and she took the camera from Lexa and pointed it at her. The brunette had black paint on her face and it looked like it was dripping. 

 

 _"No, I don't. I am the mighty commander, Lexa, ruling over my_ clans," The girl said, posing on a rock. Clarke giggled at her friend. Lexa reached out to her. " _And you are my mighty bride._ " Clarke set the camera in a right place and climbed next to Lexa. The blonde pecked her cheek and Lexa's face turned red. Clarke began giggling again and Lexa was fussing at her flustered. The older girl crossed her arms and turned her head. Clarke leaned on her arm and Lexa turned her head more. The blonde pouted which made Lexa turn back to her. The younger girl smiled and kissed Lexa again this time on the lips. Even with the bad quality, Clarke saw young Lexa's face turn very red. The college-aged blonde turned to Lexa and saw her blushing also. She giggled just like she did then. She turned back to see their fathers swoop them up and there was laughter. That video ended and another one started. 

 

" _I don't even know why I'm making this video, you'll never see it,"_ Lexa said on screen. She looked younger but not by much. 

 

"Nope nope nope," The current brunette panicked. "Not this one. I forgot about this one." She got up to turn it off but Clarke stopped her. 

 

"Let it play. I wanna see it," Clarke said. Lexa hesitated but sat back down. She hides her head on her knees. 

 

" _You're probably never going to see this so here I go. Clarke, I love you. It's been a few years since we talked and that might be your mother's fault. She's a bitch. Anyway, I think the first time I figured out I loved you was when we were kids. It was like two years before they left us. We were about 13 and 12. Yeah, it's young but fuck it ya know. Anyway, we were wrestling and somehow you pinned me. You kiss the tip of my nose and I felt my heart getting faster. Thank God I didn't start puberty cause I probably would have been more embarrassed. And my dumbass kissed you. It wasn't our first kiss but it meant more than we were younger. We made out for what seemed like hours but our dads interrupted us. I guess you were more embarrassed than me cause whenever I tried to bring it up, you brushed it off. Eh, it doesn't matter now, you don't even remember now._ " The Lexa on screen started to cry. " _And it breaks my heart c-cause you're my best friend. O-our at least y-you were. God this hurts. It hurts so much because I have to see you with them and not me. God, I hate how much I love you and I'll probably never get over it, get over you. Clarke Elizabeth "Blueberry" Griffin, I Lexa "Monkey" Woods will love you til the day I die and I will never tell you because you don't remember."_  There were a few moments of silence and sniffles. " _FUCK THIS._ " The camera was thrown across the room and the screen went dark. 

 

"Lexa, I never knew," Clarke started. 

 

"Don't worry about it, Clarke. It's in the past even I still feel the same," Lexa got up and turned off the projector. 

 

"Lex-"

 

"It's not a big deal Clarke. Doesn't matter. Come on, it's time to go. It's close to dinner time."

* * *

It was starting to get dark when they got back. Aria was cooking alongside Anya and Raven was sitting on the couch. Two guards were by the doors when Lexa and Clarke arrived. As the two girls walked in, the guards walked towards Lexa.

 

"Heda, we have a message from Azgeda. It's urgent," One of them said.

 

"Thank you Indra," Lexa said taking the envelope. She opened it and began reading out loud.  

 

"Dear Lexa Pramheda, 

Hello, it is I Nia Queen. I have heard that you have a person of interest of mine. I wrote to strike a deal with you.

Give over Clarke Griffin and we'll call off this war of ours. No more of our men have to die meaninglessly. 

It will be a simple execution and extortion of a witness. You'd do the same in this situation. 

So please, send Clarke Griffin to this location alone and this will all be over. 

If you fail to cooperate, except a full out war in a month's time and please be aware. 

You'll end up just like your father.

 

Sincerely, Nia Queen" 

 

Lexa crumpled the letter in her fist and threw it at the window. 

"That woman has to audacity. She will be killed if she tried to touch Clarke. And this threat of war is empty. She wouldn't dare."

 

"Heda, it's true. Ms.Queen has the materials for war. She just got a gun shipment and more and more people are joining her gang," Roan told her. "She can do this." 

 

"That _branwoda haiplana_. Does she want to be killed?" Lexa growled. "Indra, Roan. I have a task for you. Go into the city and try to recruit more into my gang. Use any methods just don't kill anyone. Are we clear?" The guards nodded. "Good go. I'll put money in your accounts for the people who need persuasion." Indra and Roan left the dining room. 

 

"Lexa, why don't you just send me to her? We could try to work something out," Clarke asks her. 

 

"She'll kill you, I'm sure of it. Then she'll go to your mother and say that she has you hostage and work money and drugs out of her. Then kill her. Nia does not take prisoners," Lexa says matter of factly. "You shall not go anywhere without me or a guard. 24/7 supervision mostly by me. I cannot have you killed." Lexa put her hands on Clarke's shoulders and squeezed. "I'd have nothing to live for if that happened." She kisses Clarke on the forehead and walks into the kitchen. Raven walks up next to the blonde. 

 

"She really really fucking cares for you. Don't do anything stupid princess. Lexa would die and I'm not even joking," The Latina pats her on the shoulder and leads her to the couch. 

 

"She really loves me huh?" Clarke questioned. 

 

"You really don't know her huh?" Raven says.

 

"I guess I don't."  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Lexa's story from after Clarke's memories were taken.

"Have you ever looked at her arms?" Raven asks. Her and Clarke are sitting in the living room. Lexa, Anya, Aria and everyone else are in the meeting room, talking about what to do. 

 

"Lexa's arms? No why?" Clarke responds. 

 

"You need to. It tells her story. Lexa's never been afraid of anything but losing you. That became a stronger fear once your dad died and it's more since Nia sent that letter," Raven tells her. "Lexa can be soft or hard and I'm not talking about her appendage. Her heart. It became hard and cold once you lost your memories. I'm 24, I've known her and Anya for about 11 years now. My family got sucked into the gangs through my mother's drug abuse. Aria came to my house one day with Anya and Lexa for my mom. She was on coke and they put her in rehab. She's still there. Aris took me in and obviously I got close to Anya. We got married as soon as I turned 18. After that, she accidentally got me pregnant. Aria smacked her in the back of the head. That was about 4 months ago," Raven explained. She rubbed her protruding stomach. 

 

"What does that have to do with Lexa's arms?" Clarke asks. 

 

"Nothing really, I just wanted to tell my story." Raven grinned. They heard yelling from a distinct immature voice in the boardroom. Lexa. Raven turned back to Clarke, "Anyway, Lexa's arms? Covered in scars and not like being accidentally cut but nearly identical ones. In nice straight lines." 

* * *

_"Lexa? Where's your sister?" Raven asked, walking into the brunette's bathroom. "I can't find her any-whoa. Lex? Are you ok?" Lexa was sitting on the side of her tub, a small razor blade in her hand, covered in blood. Her left arm with fresh cuts, all small and neat. "Lexa, what are you doing?"_

 

_"What does it look like? I'm cutting myself," The younger girl bit. "Leave."_

 

_"Lexa, if you need to talk about anything, we're all here. You don't need to do this," Raven tried to tell her._

 

_"Yes, I do. It clears my mind of her and helps me focus," Lexa said. Tears streamed down her tan cheeks. "You can't t-tell my ma or A-anya about this. They'll-"_

 

_"They'll want?" Anya said as she walked up to Raven. She looked at her girlfriend then at Lexa." LEXA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" The younger Woods flinched and dropped the blade. She walked up and kneeled in front of her."How long?" She asked, running her hands up the girl's arms. Nice thin white lines covered the tan arms._

 

_"S-s-since she forgot m-me," Lexa whimpered and cried. She fell into her older sisters arms and cried. Anya held her and mouthed to Raven._

 

_"Go get mom," And Raven speed off to find her. After two minutes she came back with her. Lexa looked up into her mother's green eyes._

 

_"Lexa, my strik heda. Why?" Her mother whispered. She held her alongside Anya. Raven stood by the door._

 

_"C-clarke. She l-l-left me n-nomon. She left," Lexa cried to her mother. "I didn't know w-what to do."_

 

_"Alexandria my love you coulda came to me, you coulda came to any of us, even the guards. We're here for you hodnes."_

 

_"Ma, I can't do it, I can't live without her. She has too much of me," The young gang lord said. "I just, I just want her back."_

 

_"Lexa niron. She's hurt, her mother hurt her. You have to give her time to heal. Once she heals, she might remember you, you just have to give her time. It's only been a year and a couple of months," Aria told her daughter._

 

_"A year and a couple of months too long! I and Clarke are, were attached to the hip. You know this. Our first kisses were with each other," Lexa complained. "This is this is torture! I love her so much and she can't even remember me! I hate this!" The 16-year-old yelled and wept._

 

_"Anya, get the first aid kit," Aria told her older daughter. Anya rushed to the cabinet and got it. As Aria pulled bandages out, Lexa began to object but was scared off by her mother's glare._

 

_"Lexa, as you know. I'm going to Australia for a couple of years. I was going to go alone but I changed my mind. You're coming with me," She said calmly._

 

_"WHAT?!" Aria glared at her again and she changed her tone. "What? Ma no, I can't go. What if Clarke remembers me and I'm not there?!" Lexa blurted._

 

_"She needs time to heal and so do you. And that won't happen if both of you are around each other. It will only be 3 years and you'll be in a private school," Aria explained._

 

_"Mother! No! I can't leave Clarke, not while she's like this. Something could happen to her," Lexa wailed. She hissed in pain as her mother finished her treating._

 

_"She'll be ok don't worry. I'll have undercover guards watching her. It'll be fine," Aria said. She stood, raising her daughter as well. "But Lexa baby, you have to tell me next time you want to do something like this. You can't hurt yourself any longer, it breaks my heart." She hugged her daughter, soon joined by Anya and Raven. Lexa cried in their arms, waiting for the day that Clarke would come back to her._

* * *

 

"We found her in the bathroom, all cut up and crying. Guess who, over you!" Raven said. "I don't blame you. No one does, not even Lexa. Yeah, she's hurt that her best friend and love of her everything. I'd go into a similar state if I lost Anya. I understand what she went through," Raven went on. 

 

"Wow, I can't.................I can't believe she," Clarke began to cry. "She did that to herself over me. I never wanted to hurt anyone." Clarke cried harder. "It's all my fault. She hurt herself because of me." 

 

"It's not your fault. It's your mothers. You had nothing to do with your memory loss," Raven said. She held Clarke. 

 

"But if I would have remembered her, she wouldn't have hurt herself," Clarke cried. A small wet spot appeared on Raven's shirt. She continued to cry until the room busted open. 

 

"I REFUSE! I JUST GOT HER BACK, IM NOT SENDING HER AWAY!," Lexa shouted. Her chest heaved in anger. She turned around to see Clarke with red eyes and tears streaming down. She immediately calmed down. She rushed over to the blonde. "Clarke, are you ok?" 

 

"I'm," She hiccupped and wiped her eyes. "I'm ok. I just need to talk to you in private." 

 

"Are you sure? You're not sad, something didn't happen to your mother?" Lexa asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Clarke held it. 

 

"Yeah, Lexa. I'm ok, just need to talk to you, alone." Clarke tells her again. 

 

"Well, ok come on," Lexa says. She stands and helps Clarke up. "I'll be back." She tells the others. They walked to Lexa's room, Clarke clinging to her arm. Lexa smirked a bit but turned serious once they reached her room and shut the door. 

"What's wrong Clarke? Did something happen?" Lexa asks genuinely. 

 

"Lexa, take your shirt off," Clarke says, looking down. Tears were forming in her eyes. 

 

"Why?" Lexa asks. 

 

"Just....please?" She says again, sort of begging. Lexa sighs and unbuttons her shirt. She slips it off and sets it on the bed. 

 

"Now what?" The older girl asks. Clarke looks up and walks towards her. Her blue eyes widen as she sees the little white scars decorating Lexa's arms. "Did.......did Raven tell you about these?" Lexa asked, her voice breaking. 

 

"Yeah and she told me why you did them," Clarke said, choking on her tears. "Lexa, because of me? Why?" She tore her eyes away from them and looked into the green ones. 

 

"Because you....you forgot me. I couldn't handle it, this was the only thing I could think of. I hated seeing you throw yourself over Finn or Bellemy all the time at lunch and I knew it shoulda been me. I hated when I saw you kiss Finn in the hall and you called it your first kiss when I knew," Lexa croaked out. "I knew that I was your first kiss. I've never been with anyone else and I knew that you had been and you liked other people. I got angry, I'm still angry but when I was younger, I took it out on myself. The first time, I was scared but it just became second nature after. Every time I saw you smiling or kissing or something without me for those two years before I got caught, I'd mark where I would cut with a pen then wash then cut. I could have cared less if they got infected but I still cleaned them after. I hide my razor blade under the sink in a case and cry over you after. After a while though, I'd just cut and not cry. I just did it every day until I was found. After that, I was sent away to Australia with my mother. Sent to private school and counseling. Made a different group of friend, slept around trying to get my feelings to go away. It didn't work because after we came back, I saw you. You were on a date with Finn, getting ice cream. 

* * *

 

_"Finn, you're an idiot," Clarke laughed. She was holding hands with her boyfriend, walking to a local ice cream parlor. It was a hot day out._

 

_"But it's so funny Clarke. I mean you can't laugh at that," Finn tells her. Clarke smiled at him. "Come on, we're there." They walked into the ice cream parlor and ordered. They ate outside and Finn was checking his phone every few minutes._

 

_"Who are you talking to?" Clarke asked, eating her Rocky Road. Finn locked his phone and looked up._

 

_"Just my mom, she's nagging me about school." He told her. They ate ice cream and talked._

_Across the street, in a business building, Lexa was standing in a sort of casual half suit. A white short sleeve button up and navy pants with black shoes. She was sweating so she walked over to get a Rocky Road. As she entered the shop's knee-high fence, she heard a laugh that resounded in her memories._

 

_"Finn, you're such a dumbass," Clarke laughed loudly. Lexa looked over and see the love of her life and childhood friend, eating an ice cream, laughing her head off. Lexa's throat swelled up and she almost walked over to the blonde. But was thrown off by her staring back. Blue eyes looked into green and Lexa speed off, back off to the tall brick building. Not looking back._

* * *

 

"I was going to go back to you but by the time I got my head straight, you and he were gone. I got my Rocky Road and went home. Once, I got there, I searched up your mother and saw you on this like blog. Found out what college you were going to and paid my way into each of your classes. Well almost all of them because I still wanted to keep my distance. Rest is history since then," Lexa explained to her. She reached for her shirt but Clarke stopped her. 

 

"You don't have to. It's ok," Clarke whispered to her. Lexa nodded and hung it back up in the closet. 

 

"Would you like to head to bed, it's getting late," Lexa asked her. Clarke nodded. "Well, I'm going to say goodnight to everyone and I'll be back. You can have some privacy and shower," Lexa tells her. She leaves the bedroom. Clarke grabs her things and rushes to the bathroom. She locks the door behind her and starts the shower. She undresses, steps in and begins to cry. Hard. She hated herself and her mother for all the things she put Lexa through. The older girl seemed too good for it all. She was too good for her. She finally knew how much she'd broken the brunette's heart and Lexa still has love for her. Still so deeply in love with her. And Clarke didn't even know what she wanted two minutes from now. She cried more once she figured that the brunette would never give up on her. She paused her crying once she heard the bedroom door open and close. After five minutes or so, she got out and got dressed. She joined a half-naked Lexa in bed, arm over her eyes. Clarke sniffled as she saw more scars on the underside of her arm. 

 

"Lexa," She whispered. The green eyes shot to her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, this is my fault, how you are is my fault." Lexa got up in front of her. 

 

"It's not. You had no choice in the matter. You agreed to nothing, it's not your fault," Lexa tried to assure her. She held Clarke and rubbed her arms. 

 

"But if I tried to make friends with you, you wouldn't be hurt or scarred up. You wouldn't be heartbroken," Clarke whispered. 

 

"Tell me, Clarke, if you made friends with me, you wouldn't have dated Bellemy or Finn? No, you would have and I'd still be heartbroken. So it's ok, you can't predicate the future or change the past. Everything happens because it needs to happen. Nothing is your fault," Lexa told her. She brushed the blonde's wet hair from her eyes and engulfed her in a hug. "It's late and you need to sleep. So do I. Come on." They separate and Clarke walked to her side of the bed. Lexa turned the light outs and they climbed into bed. She turned her back towards the gang leader, knowing Lexa was facing her. She flipped around and looked into the other girl's eyes. Lexa looked into her eyes and Clarke into hers. With a spontaneous movement, Clarke attached her lips to Lexa's. The brunette moaned into the kiss and held Clarke's hips. Clarke held her face and they kissed for what felt like an hour. Once they moved away from each other, Clarke's eyes widen and flipped back over. She hides her face with some of the blankets and felt Lexa turn off too. She relaxed, smiled and drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please please please kudo and comment comment comment, they keep me going, they really do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter, hope you enjoy!

"HEDA HEDA, NIA HAIPLANA ES HIR!," Indra urgently shouted from outside Lexa's door. The smaller gang leader had arrived a little while ago, waiting for Lexa and Clarke. Lexa opened the door. 

 

"What! Why is she here?" Lexa asks. 

 

"To speak to you and Clarke. You both must hurry. I'll tell her you're coming," Indra said. Lexa nodded and closed the door. 

 

"Clarke, get up it's important," Lexa said, opening her closet door. She pulled out a black and maroon suit and a maroon dress. She looked over and saw the blonde stretching. "A little bit faster blondy." 

 

"What is it Lexa, why are you in such a rush?" She asked, swinging her legs over the bed.

 

"Nia Queen is here. You know, the lady who wants to kill you," Lexa said, panicking. "Please get dressed and ready. She's waiting." 

 

"Shouldn't we take longer? If you are the more important leader, shouldn't she wait for you and not you rush for her. To me, it makes you look like you're scared," Clarke says to her. Lexa pauses and looks at the other girl. 

 

"Ha, that is, that is a wonderful idea. No wonder I love you," Lexa chuckled. Clarke blushed. "Fine then, take your time getting ready. She can wait." 

* * *

 "Where is she, it's been 30 minutes!" Nia exclaims angrily.

 

"I do not know Ms.Queen, I woke her up," Indra said impatiently. The rest of the Woods family was in the boardroom, waiting for the pair to arrive. Nia tapped her nails on the desk. 

 

"Who does she think they are! I will not waste my time for some-" 

 

"Somewhat Nia? I hope you aren't disrespecting me in my own home?" Lexa questioned as she walked in. Clarke was on her arm, both in matching outfits. Lexa was wearing a maroon suit with a black shirt and tie. The suit was buttoned, formal and intimidating. Clarke was wearing a form-fitting maroon dress that nicely showed off her cleavage, daring but classy. Raven chuckled, Anya smirked and Aria rolled her eyes jokingly. 

 

"Lexa, it's nice that you finally showed up," Nia gritted her teeth. 

 

"Maybe next time, you'll schedule an appointment. You get no special treatment and just get to show up at my home. I am not your friend," Lexa said. A guard pulled out her chair and the brunette sat, pulling Clarke on her lap. The blonde looked alarmed but brushed it off. "What do you want?" 

 

"I understand that you got the letter I sent you. What have you decided?" Nia asks. 

 

"You are not getting Clarke. I don't care what war you threaten of but you are not getting her. That is my final word," Lexa tells her. 

 

"I don't think you read it right Lexa. I just want one person and we'll call this war off. Simple as that," Nia objected. 

 

"Tell me why you want her," Lexa commanded. "You must have a reason." 

 

"I want her because she is useful. With her mother and her grandfather. The money from her will help me and my gang," Nia said. Her nose twitched and Lexa narrowed her eyes. 

 

"You may want the money but you want more too. I know how you work Nia. You'll get your money and your drugs and don't you dare object cause I know you are an addict. Your son tells me." Nia looked at her in anger. "And yes that was your mistake. Roan has been a great asset to me, giving me information that's easier to get instead of sending someone else. So you are not getting her and if it's a war you want, it's one you'll get." 

 

"Lexa listen! If you give me her, then I won't start a war," Nia tried to persuade her.

 

"You'll just find another way. You always have. You want me dead to have my spot and you'll do anything to make that happen. But it won't happen. You will either die of overdose or old age and I will continue to rise. In money, in power, and in resources. You know this and you hate this. Just accept it," Lexa reiterated. Nia shoot up in anger and Clarke jumped. 

 

"I will get her and your spot! You have to watch as you bleed dry," She sneered. 

 

"Is that a threat?" Clarke said in Lexa's place. Everyone looked surprised. 

 

"It is Griffin and you will kneel to me," The Evil Queen asserted. 

 

"Over my dead body bitch," Clarke taunted. Nia's face was constantly getting red. She grabbed her bag and her and her guards left the Woods Lodge. Lexa and Clarke followed, standing by the door. They cheerfully waved the woman goodbye and she looked at them in hatred before stepping into her white limousine. The Ice Nation drove off, the white color shining from the spatted light from the sun. Lexa turned and smiled at the blonde. 

 

"You are a masterpiece Clarke," Lexa said, voice full of pride. Clarke blushed. 

 

"You're not so bad yourself tiger," Clarke joked and walked back inside the building. Lexa followed, shutting the front door.  

 

"Lexa hun, ya know ya only made her mo mad," Aria said, accent in gear. 

 

"I know Ma but did you see the look on her face? That bitch will never try me again," Lexa said. She sat at the table beside Clarke. 

 

"It was very funny Mrs. Woods," Raven commented and smiled. "Good work kids." Clarke chuckled and began eating. 

 

"I have to agree Ma. She'll stop trying thing now that she knows we aren't a joke," Anya says, drinking some tea. The four looked towards Aria with fluttering eyelashes. 

 

"Aw, to hell with it. Get me a bite please dear," She tells Indra and pats her cheek. The dark woman blushed slightly and goes into the kitchen. They all look at her with wide eyes. 

 

"Ma, what was that?" Anya asks, eyeing her mother. 

 

"What was what dear," Aria says and winks. "Bring it to my room Indra. Something for yourself too." Aria walks down the stairs and Indra follows with two plates in her hands. 

 

"Ok so, I'm not seeing shit right? Your mother and Indra?" Clarke asks. 

 

"I literally have no idea. Eat faster Clarke," Lexa says, kinda shocked. "We'll be going out today. To the city."

 

"Is that recently made up?" Raven jokes. 

 

"We're going too Raven so you hurry also," Anya said. Raven looked at her in surprise. 

 

"I'm leaving the house so once?! Praise the blondy for arriving!" Raven shouted. They all rolled their eyes and ate. 

[Lexa's Suit](http://stylemann.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/5-Suit-and-a-Black-Button-Down-Shirt-650x650.jpg)  [Clarke's Dress](https://images.windsorstore.com/images/products/1_318382_ZM_BURGUNDY.jpg)


	8. Chapter 8

"Be careful Raven," Anya warned worriedly, looking up at her. The Latina was walking on a shin-high brick wall on the outside of a store. They had all changed out of their fancy clothes for something more casual. Raven was in a t-shirt and jeans, so was Clarke. Lexa had a white button-up with jeans and Anya wore a red button-up with jeans. 

 

"I'll be fine, I won't fall," Raven said back to her wife. Lexa chuckled at the couple and looked down at her hand. It was holding Clarke's and she felt like a giddy teenager again. They were in Melrose Ave, shopping around the malls there. They had taken a limo there, Clarke smiling through the window. They had just stopped at the Beverly Center.

 

Raven jumped down from the wall, breaking Lexa from her thoughts. "Yo Lexy, whatcha thinking about?" 

 

"First of all, don't call me Lexy, second of all, don't call me Lexy and third of all, don't call me Lexy. And I was just thinking about nothing important," Lexa said to her sister in law. 

 

  
"Fine fine, Lexy," Raven smirked and dodged out of the way before Lexa could hit her. She flicked her off and Raven grinned, blowing a kiss. 

 

"Where to next?" Clarke asked unexperienced in this area. Yeah, her family had money but her friends didn't really know so she stayed away from places like this. 

 

"Where do you want to go?" Lexa asked her, rubbing her thumb in circles on Clarke's hand. 

 

"Maybe my old hangout spot. My friends are probably there today and I want you guys to meet them," Clarke says. She pulls out her phone, going to their group chat, telling them to meet her there. 

 

"What place, I'll call the car around," Lexa said, sending a text to her driver. 

 

"Del Amo Fashion Center," Clarke tells her. Lexa nods and they wait for the limo to show up. Raven and Anya step in first and as Lexa was getting in, she was pulled back into a kiss from the blonde. They both smiled and Clarke pushed her into the limo. In the limo, Raven was laying on Anya's chest and Clarke was doing the same to Lexa. The Woods sisters had slight smiles on their faces and so did the other two girls. After an hour, they finally got to Del Amo Fashion Center. Clarke and Lexa went straight to the food court and Raven and Anya went to the nearby beach, Raven missing the ocean. Once they got in, Clarke spotted her friends right away. 

 

"CLARKE!" Octavia yelled running over to her friend. 

 

"O!" Clarke yelled running to her friend. They hugged and held each other tightly. 

 

"It's been a while C, I've missed you," Octavia said, separating them. "You look good!"

 

"I look the same O and I've missed you too. How've things been?" Clarke asks. 

 

"Things have been good. Classes have been good," O tells her friend. "How about you, you've been gone for a while. It's been a few weeks." 

 

"I've been doing ok. I was with Lexa," Clarke says, pulling the other girl up to her friend. 

 

"Uh, hi Octavia. We haven't formally met before, I'm Lexa, Clarke's," The two girls look at each other. "Friend." 

 

"Nice to meet you, Lexa. I'm one of Clarke's oldest friends, since middle school," O says smiling. Lexa grits her teeth in frustration and pain but Octavia doesn't see. Clarke does but ignores it till later. "Come on Clarkey, the rest of us are waiting for you." Clarke and Octavia walk over to a table where their friends are sitting and Lexa is pushed along by her need for the blonde. She sits at the table, quiet, examining Clarke's friends. 

 

"Clarke, damn I missed you," Wells said, hugging her. Clarke smiled into his embrace. 

 

"Wells, it's been a while. How's your dad?" Clarke asks him. 

 

"He's doing good, slowly getting over my mom's death," Wells tells her. They hug again and Clarke introduces him to Lexa. 

 

"This is Lexa. She's been taking care of me for the past few weeks," Clarke says. Lexa shakes hands with him. 

 

"Nice to meet you, Wells," Lexa says politely. Clarke smiles at her and Lexa smiled back. 

 

"You too Lexa," Wells smiled at her. They start a conversation and Clarke continues to talk to her friends. She introduces Lexa to some of them as leave. After a while, it's just Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Wells, Bellemy, and Murphy. Bellemy is leaning on Murphy's shoulder, coughing. 

 

"Bell, I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you as much but are you ok?" Clarke says with concern. 

 

"He's sick, very sick and it's very recent," Murphy says to Clarke. "He can't speak, too weak and he needs medicine but we can't get enough money for it. He could die without it." 

 

"Why isn't he home right now? "Clarke asks. 

 

"He wanted to see you, he's missed you," Murphy said, brushing the other boy's hair from his eyes. "I've been taking care of him." 

 

"Well of course you have, he's your boyfriend," Clarke says. Lexa feels a weight of her chest. "What does he have and how much is the medicine?" 

 

"He has CLL, Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia and needs a donor. Bone marrow. It's $800,000 and there's no one to donate," Octavia tells her. "I've been thinking about joining the Trikru gang. I heard they have resources to locate a donor and money to pay for it. I've been trying to find someone to recruit me." 

 

"What are your skills," Lexa asks from the end of the table. She's Heda right now and Clarke can see it. 

 

"I'm strong and pretty fast. I can break into places with ease and I'm good at parkour," Octavia tells her. "Why? Do you know someone in the gang?" 

 

"I guess you can put it that way. I'm the leader of the gang," Lexa tells her. Clarke hits her. "What was that for?" 

 

"You can't go around telling people that! What if like a cop hears?" Clarke exclaims. 

 

"I run most of the cops in this city, no one will rat on me," Lexa says. She turns back to Octavia. "So do you seriously want to do this?" 

 

"Oc.....O n-no," Bellemy whispers. "T-too dan-" He begins to cough and Murphy holds him. Octavia looks at her brother. 

 

"Yes, I do. For him," Octavia says. Lexa nods and slides O a card. 

 

"I'll have one of my trusted guards pick you up. 8 am in two days," Lexa says. O nods and looks at the card. It's silver with black writing,  _Lexa Woods 323-***-****._  

 

"Thank you for this, so so much. You don't know how much this means," Octavia says. 

 

"Anything for Clarke's friends," Lexa says. She turns towards to blonde and sees her glaring. She shivers and looks at her watch. It's 5:00 and they have to be back for dinner. "Speaking of Clarke, we have to be back for dinner." Lexa stands and shakes Wells' hand again. Octavia gives her a hug and she stands awkwardly before hugging her back. She nods at Murphy and Bellemy. Clarke hugs them all and leaves through the front with Lexa. 

 

"Lexa, why would you tell her that," Clarke exclaims. 

 

"Because she was searching for someone, I helped her," Lexa tells the blonde. 

 

"But she could get hurt or killed! I don't want her in danger," Clarke says. "Octavia is the youngest. She's only 19!" 

 

"Kids have joined our gang when they were 12. We've protected them and I'll protect her. I'll have Indra and Lincoln train her, personally," Lexa tells her. Clarke sighs but nods. After a few minutes of waiting, the limo pulls up in front of them. Clarke got in and Lexa followed. They made it home a little after 7. Aria was sitting on the couch with Indra, her arm wrapped around her. Raven scoffed and they jumped off each other. 

 

"Girls! I didn't expect you to be home so soon," Aria said, standing up. Indra sat looking up at her. 

 

"I'm glad to see you're moving on Ma," Lexa said with a slight bite in her voice. "I just remember, I need to go do something." Lexa rushed off up the stairs. 

 

"I knew she would react that way," Aria sighed. Indra rubbed her hand in comfort. Aria smiled at her. 

 

"Ma, it's ok. She was just super close to Dad, you know that." Anya says to their mom. "I'm glad you're moving on, really you both deserve it," Anya said, smiling at her mother and Indra. The usually stoic woman had a slight smile on her face. "I'm going to order some pizza." 

 

"I'll go check up on her," Clarke says and goes up the stairs. Lexa is in their room, sitting at the desk, leg jumping up and down. Her head was down, face away from view. "Lexa," Clarke says, startling her. 

 

"Go away, Clarke. I'm fine," She said lying. Clarke heard her sniffled and kneels beside her. 

 

"You're crying Lexa, you're not fine," Clarke says, putting a hand on her knee. 

 

"She's gonna forget about him. Anya will too and her son won't even know him. I'll be the only one who will remember Gustus," Lexa cried and sniffed. 

 

"Your mom won't forget about him. She loves him and if he loved her, he'd want her to be happy with whoever," Clarke tells her. "When my mom started dating again, I thought the same thing. I yelled and cried that she forgot my dad and never loved him. But I was mistaken. I guess before they fell out, she loved him so much and she knew that he'd want her to move on. Aria loved your father and he'd want her to move on from him." Lexa sniffled, wiping her face. 

 

"Doesn't mean I'll accept it right off the bat," Lexa tells her. 

 

"You don't have to. It'll be something to grow into but it'll be ok. Indra's trustworthy right?" Clarke asks. Lexa nods. "Then it's ok." Lexa nods again and Clarke sits on the desk, in front of her. She spreads her legs and Lexa moves in between them, laying her head down. Clarke plays with her hair and feels her relax. 

 

"You're like a cat," Clarke says and chuckles. 

 

"No, I'm not. You're like one, always sleeping and grumpy when you wake," Lexa says muffled.

 

"Yeah, you're not. You're more like a wolf. Strong and leading your pack. Cool, calm and collected but when I or your family is threatened, you go off. Anger and dangerous," Clarke says. Lexa looks up at her. 

 

"And I bite what I want too," Lexa cautioned. Clarke looked at her with an eye raised. 

 

"Huh, do you? I dare you to bite what you want." Clarke challenged. Lexa chuckled at her and suddenly pushed her back against the wall. Her lips crashed into Clarke's with force. Lexa moved down her neck, kissing. Clarke moaned in pleasure. She felt Lexa's hand go up her shirt and- "OW! LEXA!" The brunette smirked. "You bit me!" 

 

"I told you, I bite what I want and I want you," Lexa said. She pulled Clarke close, the blonde's legs wrapping around her. She grinded against the older girl, Lexa moaning into her mouth. "Don't get something started that you can't finish." 

 

"Who said I can't finish? What if it's you who can't, big bad wolf?" Clarke smirked. She was lifted and Lexa slammed her down on the bed. 

 

"Call me that again and see what happens," Lexa growled. Lexa's lips went against Clarke's neck, steadily moving down. 

 

"Big, Bag Wo-"

 

"GUYS, PIZZA'S HERE! COME GET IT!" Raven yelled from outside their bedroom. Thank God that Clarke shut the door. Lexa stood up, off and away from Clarke. The 23-year old got up, fixing her hair. She started walking towards the door but Lexa pulled her back, against her body. She started to object but moaned as Lexa bit her neck. Hard enough to leave a mark. 

 

"Lexa!," Clarke exclaimed and rubbed her neck. She looked in a mirror hanging by the TV and saw a hickey forming. 

 

"Wolves also mark what's theirs," She said and rushed out of the bedroom. Clarke flipped her off and followed her out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Comment, Comment please please please!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, tell me if I should make a Kara/Lena solo story, I have an idea for it


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I rewrote this chapter. I felt a little weird about it like it didn't go with the story. Hopefully, you like this revised version, enjoy

Clarke sat beside Lexa in their bed, watching Charlie's Angels. She was leaning on the brunette's shoulder, holding her arm and hand. Lexa was grinning happily, content with the moment. 13 year old her shouted with pride. The tv flashed with the change of scenes in front of her and sounds of fighting and music

 

" _Wait wait wait wait, I have something to tell you_ ," The movie sounded. " _By the time this is over, all of you will be face down on the floor._ " Drew Barrymore kept talking to the five or six men but Lexa couldn't pay attention. She looked down at Clarke and saw that her hand was over her crotch. Lexa gulped with anxiousness as Clarke shuffled, running her hand across her crotch. She didn't wear compression shorts anymore, she stopped when she was 16 and had sex for the first time but now she wished she still did. Clarke began to laugh more and her body slumped over. She grabbed to push herself up and Lexa groaned. Clarke had accidentally cupped Lexa's dick, squeezing as she pushed herself up. 

 

"Clarke," Lexa croaked. "Could you like move your hand? It's on my-" 

 

"Oh shit Lexa, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Clarke asks concerned, moving her hand. Lexa sighed at the relief but frowned internally at the loss.

 

"No, it's not pain I'm feeling," Lexa said, sitting up against the bed's headboard. "It's fine, continue watching the movie. Clarke nodded and shuffled, leaning back on Lexa's chest but not touching her crotch. Clarke looked down and saw a slight tent in Lexa's shorts. Her eyebrow quirked up in curiosity. The blonde moved a little closer to Lexa, hand on her thigh. She started to rub circles on the skin that was showing from her shorts riding up. Lexa coughed and Clarke froze. The brunette just grabbed the remote and turned up the tv. Clarke began again, moving a little closer to her groin. After five minutes of circling, she slid her hand under Lexa's shorts and felt the older girl freeze up. Clarke glanced up at her face and turned quickly back at the movie. Lexa looked down quickly and relaxed, unconsciously giving Clarke to go ahead to start again.

The blonde began to stroke her thumb at the edge of Lexa's boxers. Clarke chuckled because of earlier when she told the gang leader not to wear tight briefs and wear loose boxers. A loud part came on the tv and Clarke jumped, her hand moving under Lexa's boxers and on her hardening dick. Clarke squeezed her balls and Lexa moaned, biting her lip. "Clarke, what are...mm fuck...what are you doing?" Lexa asked, holding in moans. She's been pent up ever since they left the treehouse and hasn't been alone. Clarke was shocked at the warm feeling of Lexa in her hand. 

 

"Um, I wanted to uh," Clarke flinched and squeezed her hand. Lexa groaned, throwing her hand back. "I wanted to tease you. I just didn't think it would go this far." 

 

"What did you think would happen? You put your hand on my cock!" Lexa said, voice getting louder. Clarke felt her pussy throb at Lexa's words. "Fuck, just do something about it before I get up and leave!" 

 

"No don't. Don't leave. I'll, I'll do something," Clarke said and hesitated. She moved her hand out and heard Lexa sigh. Clarke then moved between Lexa's legs and yanked down her pants. 

 

"What the? Clarke?!" Lexa said, alarmed. "What are you doing?" 

 

"Giving you a blowjob," Clarke said, nonchalantly. She pulled over her shirt and unclasped her bra. "You like me, I like you. This is consensual so it's ok." Lexa gasped at the sight of Clarke's chest. Her fingers twitched in need to touch them and squeeze them. "You like them? I do too, took my years of hard work," Clarke joked. She squeezed them with her arms and Lexa groaned. Clarke giggled, "I love how you love me, Lexa. It's adorable." Just by the sight of Clarke's boobs, Lexa's dick had hardened to her full length. It stood at 8 inches and Clarke gulped. She moved up closer, parting her breasts and putting them around Lexa's shaft. Lexa moaned and her hands shot to Clarke's hair. 

 

"Gah fuck Clarke," Lexa moaned. "Fucking soft." 

 

"Hehe," Clarke giggled. She began to move up and down, rubbing Lexa between her chest. Lexa moaned, her hips twitching, wanting to hump up. She licked the head of Lexa's cock and heard a hiss. She smirked to herself and covered Lexa's head with her mouth. 

 

"Fucking fucking fuck Clarke. Shit," Lexa cursed loudly. "God fuck you feel good, really fucking good fuck." Lexa gasped, her breathing turning into panting. Clarke moved her chest a little faster, kissing the tip of Lexa's cock. She licked the oozing precum from her tip, tasting her semi-sweet cum. 

 

"Fuck you taste good. Better than anyone else," Clarke said with lust in her voice. She suddenly kept her mouth on Lexa's cock, slurping and sucking. Lexa moaned and unintentionally thrust her hips upward, forcing her dick into Lexa's mouth. Clarke gagged, unprepared and pulled off. "Lexa!" 

 

"S-sorry just felt....really fucking good. Aha, fuck I messed it up didn't I?" Lexa panted in question. 

 

"No, just let me prepare first," Clarke said, throat hoarse. The blonde opened her mouth widely, sticking her tongue out. "Fuck my throat, Lexa. I know you want to." Lexa moaned at her words. Just as she went to slide in,

 

 

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP** **!** Lexa's alarm went off, shocking her up from her dream. She looked over and saw Clarke sleeping silently. She sighed and flipped the blanket up off her. And yup, just as she thought she had a boner. She groaned at herself and cursed her brain for having a dream like that. Lexa rolled out of bed and got in the shower. A cold one. As she was washing, Clarke got up at the sound of running water. She wiped her eyes and yawned, slumping on the bed. She heard the shower running and laid back down. Clarke rolled on her side, turning to where Lexa sleeps. She reached out and placed her hand where the brunette was. Her fingers grabbed the sheets and pulled herself in the spot. Her face was laying on Lexa's pillow as she took a deep breath. Clarke smiled at the smell of her new-ish friend and sighed, closing her eyes. She thought back to yesterday when Lexa gave her that hickey. Clarke giggled to herself like she was a teenager again. As she took a long breath, her head suddenly shocked causing a mini headache. Clarke's eyes shot up and tears formed at the corners of her eye. 

* * *

_"Lexa! Come on! It'll be fun!" A young Clarke yelled at her best friend. The 12-year-old was celebrating her friend's 13th birthday a few days late because she was out of town with her mom._

 

_"I'm coming Clarke, just go on ahead!" Lexa yelled back._

 

_"Nope! Hurry it up slowpoke, we're almost there!" Clarke called back. Lexa sighed and ran up the small hill. Clarke was standing on top, smiling at her. Lexa blushed and her heart fluttered. She reached the top of the hill and Clarke stood in front of her, holding her hands behind her back. Lexa grinned at her best friend._

 

_"So what's the surprise, Clarke?" Lexa asked. Clarke stuck out her hand and Lexa grabbed it. The blonde tugged her along, taking her somewhere. They got up one more hill and Lexa smiled at the sight. It was a little picnic with a red and white blanket. Just like tv shows. "Clarke? You did this?"_

 

_"Yup, my dad helped me too. It's because I wasn't here for your real birthday," Clarke said. "I'm sorry about that."_

 

_"It's fine Clarke, this makes up for it," The preteen said. She smiled and Clarke did too. They sat at the picnic and Clarke pulled out some food. All of which were Lexa's favorite. "You got me pastrami and pepperoni!? Thanks, Clarke!" Lexa took a big bite of her sandwich and Clarke laughed at her. They ate and talked and laughed about their dads and school. Once they were finished, an idea sparked in Clarke's head. She turned to Lexa and tackled her, rolling them down the hill. As they stopped, Lexa began to wrestle her best friend. She was unlucky so Clarke pinned her, her hands holding down her wrists._

 

_"Pinned ya Lex!" Clarke smiled. Lexa wiggled and laughed under her. Clarke smiled at her friend and acted impulsively. She kissed the tip of her nose, shocking Lexa and stopped their laughing. Lexa's cheeks flushed red and Clarke's copied. Lexa looked awkwardly to the side and leaned up, kissing Clarke on the lips. Clarke's eyes widened but she kissed Lexa back. Clarke's hands moved up to Lexa's, them clasping together. Lexa sat up, moving Clarke to sit on her lap. Their hands fell by their sides, too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else. All of Clarke's senses were Lexa. Smelling Lexa, feeling Lexa, seeing Lexa, tasting Lexa, hearing Lexa and definitely smelling Lexa. She hadn't realized how good her friend smelled. It smelled like the woods, the rich pine, and fresh flowers. It was everything and all things at once. It was amazing. But it was cut short._

 

_"CLARKE! LEXA!" Gustus and Jake yelled from afar. "BLUEBERRY AND MONKEY, WHERE ARE YOU!" Clarke scrambled off Lexa's lap at her dad's voice. She ran up the hill, Lexa following and grabbing her wrist._

 

_"Clarke," Lexa started but Clarke pulled away and ran up the hill to their dads. She put a smile on her face and brushed away whatever she was feeling for the older girl._

* * *

 

"Clarke? Are you ok?" Lexa asked, kneeling beside the bed. The blonde had tears from her eyes, wiping them away quickly. 

 

"Do you remember your 13th birthday, like like a few days after?" Clarke asked. 

 

"Yeah, you surprised me with a picnic, we kissed but you brushed it off and we didn't talk about it. That's when I realized-" 

 

"How much I loved you. Lexa, I remember that day. I remember that day, that moment." 

 

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this revision


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean you remember?" Anya asked, standing over her, arms crossed.

 

"I remember something Lexa told me. It's just that only that memory," Clarke tells her. Lexa is by her side, holding her hand. Anya and Aria were standing and Raven sat on the coffee table. 

 

"What memory was it? Aria asks. Clarke and Lexa blush but she speaks.

 

"It was a few days after Lexa's birthday, I took her to that picnic," Clarke started. 

 

"And she kissed you. Yeah, I know. She couldn't stop blabbering about it when we were younger," Anya says. Lexa blushed and awkwardly scratches her head. 

 

"You kissed her Lexa? That's impressive," Aria says, jokily. "But anyway, what made you remember it?" 

 

"I think that they're just repressed memories. Something can trigger a repressed memory and make it come back," Clarke explained. 

 

"But what triggered it?" Raven asked. 

 

"Well uh...Lexa was in the shower and I stole her pillow cause it smelled like her," Clarke explained. Her and Lexa's face turned red simultaneously. "I guess when we were together that day, I could smell her really well."

 

"Hm well, do you think that if we get things that have certain senses for those memories, it'll have some come back?" Raven suggested.

 

"That could work or it could have bad effects but I'm not sure which one," Clarke says. 

 

"Well, how about we try it out, see what happens," Aria queried. 

 

"Clarke, you ok with that?" Lexa asks. 

 

"Uh yeah, what's the harm in trying," Clarke said and smiled at her. Lexa kissed the blonde's knuckles and smiled back. 

 

"So Lex, what's one memory with Clarke that you can remember everything about?" Anya asks. 

 

"Uhhhh," Lexa sighs. "We were going to our treehouse but Ma stopped us. She made some cookies, chocolate chip, and they were a little burnt. We ate them anyway cause we didn't want to hurt your feelings. We were about 8 and 9." 

 

"Burnt cookies, my specialty," Aria said. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pack of cookie dough. 

 

"While she's doing that, Clarke you can wash up," Lexa says. She nods and heads up to the bedroom. Clarke enters the bathroom, starting the shower. She walks over to the medicine cabinet, opening it for some aspirin. She grabs some, dropping and spilling something else. The small bottle's top opened, spilling liquid. "Shit," She whispered, grabbing napkins to clean it up. As she was cleaning it, some got on her hands and she sniffed it out of curiosity. 

* * *

_"Clarke honey, everything will be alright. This is for your own good. You won't be in pain anymore, you can restart," Abby said to her daughter. Fourteen-year-old Clarke was strapped to a gurney, rolling down a hallway with doctors around her._

 

_"Mom, I'm not in any pain. I just want to go back with Lexa," She whined, struggling._

_"After this, you won't remember who Lexa is dear. Everything will be perfectly ok," Abby said trying to assure her daughter._

 

_"Mom, please I just want Lexa. Take me back to Lexa," She said, starting to cry._

 

_"Put her under," Abby demanded to one of her coworkers. Clarke looked over, a mask coming for her. She wiggled, trying to break free but the mask was on her face, putting her to sleep._

* * *

 

Clarke stumbled back, bumping into the wall and falling down. She cradled her knees and cried. Cried for Lexa. Dully, she heard the bathroom door open and the shower stop. She felt Lexa pick her up and set her on the bed. She almost left but Clarke grabbed her shirt, making her lay beside her. Lexa held her tightly and Clarke cried into her chest. After a while, she drifted into sleep. 

* * *

 

" _Why did you do that Lexa?" Fourteen-year-old Clarke yelled at her friend angerly. She was fuming and blushing deeply._

 

_"Because I want to talk about it. About us Clarke," Lexa argued back. "You just left and we never talked about it. It was two years ago!"_

 

_"I don't want to talk about it. It was nothing we were playing around," Clarke yelled, lying but not showing it._

 

_"It was something and you know it. If it wasn't you would have pushed me away," Lexa said to her. Clarke huffed and stormed off again but grabbed her arm. "You're not leaving, you're all I have." Gustus Woods and Jake Griffin's funeral was two weeks ago. They had died doing business and left the girls with each other._

 

_"You're all I have too but we can't be together. It'll mess up our friendship," Clarke said, giving up._

 

_"No it won't and you know that," Lexa sighed. She let go of Clarke's arm and the blonde missed her touch. "You're just afraid of what people will think."_

 

_"No Lexa I'm-" Lexa looked at her. "Fine. I am but only because you know how people are. You're already getting bullied anyway about how you were born. I don't want to make it worse."_

 

_"I can stand the bullies and names, Clarke. You just don't want to be with a freak," Lexa said dully._

 

_"No Lexa, you're not a freak. You've never been a freak it to me," Clarke tells her. She walks up to her and holds her face. "I love you Lexa and I've never thought you were a freak. I just..... can't date you."_

 

_"Why not? Pretty boy Finn or the Rock Jock Bellemy? You like them?" Lexa scoffed angrily. "Let's face it, you've only been here with me because you feel bad for me. You know you're my only friend so you hang around even though you want to be with them. Fine then, be with those two assholes and I'll wait. I'll wait until you come to your senses and come back to someone who loves you more than they love themselves."_

 

_"Y-you love me, Lexa?" Clarke said, tears streaming down her face._

 

_"Of course I do Clarke. I love you as a friend but I've been in love with you for two years. But you don't care, you have your boys," Lexa said, pushing her away. "Go be with them." Lexa shoved her hands in her pockets and began to walk away._

 

_"Lexa please, wait. Don't leave me please," Clarke cried. She reached after her and sobbed as Lexa didn't turn back around._

 

* * *

"Lexa please dd-don't go," Clarke cried in her sleep. Lexa looked down at her and saw tears. 

 

"I'm right here Clarke. I'm with you blondy," Lexa said, kissing her on the forehead. Clarke was aroused for her sleep as Lexa moved a bit. "Sorry about that." 

 

"You left me, Lexa," Clarke barely let out. 

 

"What do you mean, I'm right here," Lexa said, curiously. 

 

"Two weeks after our dads died. We had a fight. A big fight," Clarke told her. 

 

"Oh, the fight I'm not proud of. I know what you're talking about. I shouldn't have left you that day, it was wrong of me and we needed each other. I was angry and let it rule me that day. I'm sorry about that, I really really am," Lexa said from the bottom of her heart "I always thought that fight drove you away from me. I didn't see you for a year after that. I thought you moved and didn't tell me because I went over to your house every day and no one answered. No car in the driveway, nothing. But you came back. And I tried to reunite with you but we all know what happened with that." 

 

"I was out for a year. Just with my mother for a year. She told me all these stories too about stuff that happen. Told me my dad died in a factory accident. Told me that the scar was because of a car accident. Told me that there was a girl who was obsessed with me and would tell me all sorts of lies. I guess she was talking about you," Clarke said. "But I went into the attic once and saw pictures of us. Me, my dad your dad and you. She never told me who you guys were and threw that picture away. I found it though and hide it away. She never knew that I had it." 

 

"You were always a rebel. Something I love about you," Lexa said, squeezing her a bit. "Did you remember anything else?" 

 

"Yeah before I fell asleep, something spilled in the bathroom. It took me back to I guess when my mother and her friends performed on me," Clarke said, starting to shake. "It was a hospital I believe. I was begging to go back to you but she said that'll I'll forget about you soon and there wouldn't be any more pain. Whatever I smelled scent me back to that," Clarke explained. 

 

"So I guess it's your sense of smell. It's reminding you of certain things," Lexa pointed out. 

 

"I guess so," Clarke said lowly. "I just can't get that building out of my head." 

 

"I'll help distract you. Anything, just ask me," Lexa said, rubbing her arm. 

 

"Let's just watch a movie, for now," Clarke said, a bit uncertain. Lexa nods and reached for the remote. She moved away from Lexa a bit and the blonde clung to her. "Also, don't move from me. Just hold me." 

 

"No problem, I'll call my mom for cookies and chocolate milk," Lexa said, turning the tv on and getting her phone. She texted her mother and a few minutes later, Aria brought up some food. 

 

"Here you guys go," She said nicely. "Clarke if you need anything, tell Lexa, dear." 

 

"I will Ma'am, thank you," She said politely, snuggling to Lexa. Aria and her daughter exchanged a look and she left, closing the door. 

 

"No one will bother us, we'll just lay her together," Lexa told her. Clarke nodded, rubbing against Lexa's chest. 

 

"Lex?" She whined, looking up.

 

"Yeah Clarke," Lexa said, looking down at her. Clarke leaned and kissed her, clenching her t-shirt. Lexa kissed her back, holding her tightly. Lexa shuffled and pulled away but Clarke chased her and smashed her lips against hers. The brunette's phone buzzed and she turned to pick it up but Clarke whined, pulling her back into a kiss. "Ok ok, I won't leave," Lexa chuckled between kisses. 

 

"Don't."  _Kiss_ "Go." _Kiss_ "Anywhere."  _Kiss_ "My Lexa," Clarke sighed and kissed her more, rolling so she was on top of the older girl. 

 

"I won't I won't. I promise," Lexa said, kissing her back. Clarke's legs went on either side of Lexa's waist and Lexa's arms went to her ass, gently squeezing, making sure she didn't go over a line. They kissed for what seemed like hours until Clarke rolled over, plopping on the bed. They ate cookies and drunk milk, watching The Planet of The Apes movies. Lexa held her close and Clarke clutched her shirt, not letting go for anything. Lexa's phone pinged again but she ignored it, paying attention to the blonde. It pinged again but she silenced it, not paying attention. She read the sender, it says **Roan**. She turned her phone off and pulled closer, spooning her. 

 

"Who was that?" Clarke asked. 

 

"Nothing important," Lexa said. They turned to movie, falling asleep, Clarke in Lexa's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

"So she ambushed you? How? Why?" Lexa asked Roan as Clarke patched up his wounds. He was shot in the shoulder and bleeding from his head. Indra sat on the couch behind him, Aria treating the gash on her leg.

 

"She told me that as her son, I should obey her and bring her Clarke. She offered me nothing so I refused her and her people came out of nowhere, shooting at me and the others," Roan explained, hissing in pain as Clarke dabbed alcohol on his shoulder. 

 

"As her son? She disowned you and I took you in. She has no right," Lexa said, pacing. "Did anyone else make it out?" 

 

"One casualty. Otan, he pushed me and Indra out of the way, getting himself killed in the process," Roan said, looking down in sorrow. 

 

"I'm sorry Roan, I should have answered you, I could've been there, he wouldn't have died. I knew how you felt about him," Lexa said, patting his shoulder. Roan nodded, biting his lip. 

 

"It is not your fault Heda. I didn't even know she would be there. It was an ambush as I said," Roan replied. 

 

"Did she say anything else?" Anya asked. Roan looked at her and hesitated. 

 

"N-no. Just gunfire and yelled after I refused her deal. I called Indra and she picked me up, getting us out of there as fast as possible, getting hurt because of my mistake," Roan said. He turned back to her. "I apologize." 

 

"It is not your fault. You went into a situation without knowing the details. All of us has made that mistake before," Indra says, grunting lowly as Aria put some disinfectant on her gash and placed tight bandages on her thigh. Roan nodded and turned back to Lexa. 

 

"Where was this?"  The brunette asked, sitting on the loveseat. 

 

"San Pedro Bay. At Navy Male. I think she has a warehouse near there, I'm not sure though," Roan said, thanking Clarke as she finished. 

 

"I'll go there later tonight. Check it out," Lexa said, tapping her fingers on the armrest. 

 

"It could be another ambush," Clarke informed. Lexa nodded. 

 

"But it won't be," Roan interjected. "She won't be expecting it, not at all."

 

"Why wouldn't she be," Anya questioned, pulling Raven into her lap as she sat at the table. Even though they were married, the Latina blushed. 

 

"She told me she's moving spots," Roan said a little too urgently. "Packing up and shipping out to somewhere else. I don't remember where though." 

 

"What's she shipping?" Raven asked. 

 

"Guns, drugs. Getting money in return obviously. She's heavily armed though," Roan described. 

 

"Too risky Alexandria," Aria said to her daughter. "I can't control you but I wouldn't go there." 

 

"I agree with Ma Lex," Anya informed. Lexa looked around the room at everyone. Most eyes were saying no but Roan's. His were staring, certain in the choice. 

 

"I'm going," Lexa said. The mass sighed. "I'm sorry but I have to. It's a good chance that I can see what she's doing and who she's working with." 

 

"I guess I'm going to. No way you're going alone little sister," Anya said staring at her. Lexa nodded in approval.

 

"Twos better than one," She said. "10 tonight, we go." 

 

"Lex honey," Aria said again. 

 

"I'm sorry Ma. She killed one of us, I have to." 

* * *

 

"You don't have to go, Lexa," Clarke said to her. They were in their room and Lexa was scrolling through maps of Navy Male. Clarke was laying on the bed, turned towards the computer.

 

"I need to Clarke. To avenge Otan," Lexa tells her. 

 

"Then why isn't Roan going with you if he loved Otan?" Clarke objected. 

 

"He's," Lexa began. "He's hurt." 

 

"He got shot in the shoulder. I cleaned him up and he's fine now. He should go with you," Clarke tells her again. Lexa spins her chair around.

 

"Do you think he's setting me up?" Lexa questions. 

 

"I don't know. I don't know Roan well enough to prove that but I can sense something is wrong," Clarke went on. 

 

"Would it make you feel better if I wore something hidden, like a camera or a tracking chip, while going there?" Lexa asks her. 

 

"I don't want you to go at all," Clarke sighed. 

 

"I'm not changing my mind on this. I have to go," Lexa tells her. 

 

"No, no you don't. You could stay here and like send a drone or something to spy, not make yourself vulnerable and weak," The blonde stated. Lexa raised an eyebrow at her and pushed her onto her back. Clarke plopped down, slightly stunned as Lexa kneeled over her. 

 

"Am I vulnerable right now Clarke?" Lexa questions, wrapping her fingers around Clarke's neck. "Am I weak right now?" Clarke gasped under her. 

 

"No Lex. You're not," Clarke said and kicked her legs. 

 

"I'm glad you think that," Lexa said lowly and kissed her. Clarke moaned into her mouth as she felt Lexa's knee between her legs. 

 

"Fuck me," The blue-eyed girl gasped out. 

 

"Hm? I don't think I heard you correctly, Clarke," Lexa said, pointing at her ear. 

 

"I said fuck me, Lexa. But you're too weak to do that aren't you?" Clarke played. 

 

"You don't know how much I want to Clarke. There's been an urge to for a few days now but I won't," Lexa tells her, pushing her leg against Clarke's crotch. She bites her lip as she moaned and jerked against her. 

 

"Why n-not Lexa?" 

 

"Because, I haven't even taken you out on a date yet," Lexa said, standing off Clarke and walking out the room. Clarke blinked her eyes slowly in confusion. 

 

"What the fuck?" She questions. She sits up, turned on and frustrated. Clarke huffs, charging into the bathroom to take a cold shower. 

 

*** * ***

 

"Where did the sisters go?" Clarke asked, tying her wet hair up. 

 

"The shooting range. Anya said to practice but Lexa's going to blow off steam. What did you do to the Commander?" Raven says, chuckling. 

 

"I didn't do anything. She slammed me on the bed and pushed her legs between my thighs. Her fault I had to take a cold shower," Clarke huffed and sits next to her on the couch. 

 

"I guess the sisters have similar techniques. Before Anya turned down being the leader of the gangs, there was a drug trade gone wrong. Anya came back, all bloody and bruised and I helped her out. We had just started to date then so we hadn't had sex yet. The woman was furious, her resting bitch face in more effect than normal. I thought she would shoot me if I got too close but nah. I brushed her hair out from her eyes and saw still angry, almost hungry looking back at me. She lifted me, slammed on the bed and tore my clothes off. Did me til dawn, worked out all her anger. Of course, I loved it and when she told me staying around her was too dangerous, I rolled my eyes and told her I loved her," Raven told. Clarke looked at her in confusion. 

 

"That literally made no sense Raven. What was that for?" Clarke said. 

 

"I'm just saying shit. You should know by now not to listen to me but hear this," Raven went on. Clarke rolled her eyes. "Lexa's still that damaged little girl from years ago. She's not going to jump into bed with you on the first run no matter how much she wants to. She wants to woo you, take you out on dates and show off. Give her time, even if she was a fuckboy while she was in Austrailia." 

 

"I didn't think of it that way," Clarke said, thinking. 

 

"Yeah you just wanted to get into the girl's pants," Raven joked. Clarke scoffed and pushed her playfully. "Go on and catch up with your girl. She's-" 

 

"At the shooting range." Clarke finished. 

 

"Yeah, take one of the bikes. It's faster," Raven informed. Clarke nodded. She left the lodge and got on a bike. 

* * *

 

"So you're taking her on a date?" Anya yelled, reloading her G18. "Where will you go?" 

 

"I don't know yet," Lexa yelled back, shooting her AK-47. "I haven't asked her yet honestly." Anya stopped and looked at her. 

 

"What do you mean you haven't asked her? You both obviously like each other, you're in love with the girl," The older sister claimed. 

 

"Yeah I know that but," Lexa said, pointing the gun down. "I'm nervous you know. She's so perfect and I'm not." 

 

"Lexa, you got to be kidding me," Anya put her gun in her holster. "You're amazing. Damn, if I were you, I'd been fucked her already. You, on the other hand, you're taking your time, growing up to it. You're a gentlewoman." 

 

"Anya please don't," Lexa laughed. "Come on you got a wife, don't talk about Clarke like that." 

 

"So you're saying you don't want to have sex with her?" Anya questioned jokingly. Lexa stared at her deadpan. 

 

"Of course I do. Have you seen her? I just want to do things the right way first. You went out with Raven before you guys had sex," The brunette says. 

 

"I jumped her bones after a bad trade. Not exactly a date," Anya replies. 

 

"You guys were still dating by then," Lexa chimed in. 

 

"And you and Clarke are not? If not, you're both lying to yourselves. You're head over heels for her and she's getting there for you," Anya put her arm around her sister's shoulders. "You don't have to over think it. How about this, when we get back tonight ask her. Say, Clarke, I'm taking you on a date tomorrow. Dress for where ever you're taking her. Sweep her off her feet and bam! She's yours." 

 

"She's mine," Lexa repeats. 

 

"Yeah, little sis. Easy as pie," Anya smiles. Lexa grins back. 

 

"Thanks, Ahn," Lexa tells her. 

 

"Don't get all sappy on me now. We gotta be intimidating for Azgeda and our ladies back at the house," Anya says. She leaves Lexa and gets a different gun. Lexa gets her Colt m1911 and hears the shed door open. She turns and points her gun at the blonde they were just talking about. 

 

"Oh, Clarke hey. Sorry about that," Lexa says nervously. 

 

"It's fine. I know you wouldn't shoot me. What are you doing down here?" Clarke asks. 

 

"Freshing up on our skills. Lexa wants to impress you!" Anya yells from the back. Lexa flips her off and she laughs. 

 

"Just shooting to shoot. Wanna try?" Lexa says, getting out a smaller pistol. 

 

"Is it a good idea? I'm not sure," Clarke hesitates. 

 

"If you're hanging with us and with your family's past, it's a great idea. Come on, I'll lead you," Lexa says. She hands Clarke the gun, pointing it at the floor. She positions the blonde in front some targets, standing behind her, Lexa's hands on top of Clarke's. Guiding them. "Ok so, set your feet but I'm telling you on. I don't shoot like this, it's just a good starting position." Clarke stands up straight, pressing her back on to Lexa's chest. "Never put your finger on the trigger until you're ready to shoot." Clarke nods and sets her finger on the side of the barrel. "Ok, so you watch action movies. Do you know what the safety is?" 

 

"Yeah, it allows the gun to fire if it's off but it it's off it doesn't fire," Clarke says. 

 

"Yeah, that's right so the safety is on the right side so rub your thumb up until you feel a small button," Lexa instructs. Clarke moves her thumb a bit and finds the button. 

 

"Got it." 

 

"Ok so press it," Lexa tells her. "Make sure you have a good grip with both hands."  Clarke tightens her grip. Her face flushes a bit as she feels Lexa flush against her back. She pressed the safety off. "Pull the trigger." Clarke shoots and yelps at the loud sound. She lets go of the gun and it falls to the floor. 

"Sorry, sorry. I shoulda warned you how loud it was," Lexa said, chucking and picking up the gun. "Let me show you how first." Lexa cocks the gun and aims it at one of the far targets. She fires the bullet pinging off the metal target with a high pitch sound. She cocks it again, hitting another one closer up. "It's pretty easy but I hope you never have to use one." 

 

"I hope not either. But if it comes to it, I'll use it," Clarke tells her. Lexa nods. 

 

"Anya, let's go. We need to leave in about 30 minutes!" Lexa yelled out. She heard a grunt in response. Her and Lexa left the barn. The bike Clarke took was next to two RVs."You took my bike here. Cool." 

 

"That's your bike? Oh, I just took a random one," The blonde tells her. 

 

"It's fine. I don't mind, come one we'll leave it here, you can ride with me," Lexa says and stadles the seat. Clarke climbs on behind her and puts her arms around the brunette's waist. Lexa revs the RV and steps on the gas, speeding off down the dirt trail. Clarke yelped happily at the wind blows through her hair. She laughed loudly as Lexa rode through a pile of fallen leaves. Lexa laughed a bit herself. After a few minutes, they reached the lodge and entered the house. 

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea dear?" Aria asked for the last time. It was 9:00 and from what Roan told them, that's when they started to move things out.

 

"I'm sure Ma, I have to do this," Lexa said, putting her pistol in her pants. "I'm not going to attack just spy and get information." 

 

"Avoid all combat, only shoot and fight when you need to," Aria said, making sure Lexa's bulletproof vest was on tight and secure. "I'm not losing you like I lost your father." Lexa took her hand and kissed it. 

 

"You won't Ma. We'll both come back, we promise," Lexa promised her. Anya nodded. 

 

"You better come back Ahn. I'm not raising your child on my own," Raven said, glaring at her. 

 

"Why would I purposely leave you? I've never thought about it before," Anya joked. Raven glared but kissed her. 

 

"Be back here by at most 2. If you're late, I'm sending people out for you," Aria tells them. 

 

"I'll set my watch," Anya says, pressing some buttons. "There, done. We'll be back by 2."

 

Clarke watched as the family said their goodbyes to each other. Lexa's eye met hers and the brunette walked over to her. 

 

"You'll be ok while I'm gone?" Lexa asked, rubbing her fingers on Clarke's thighs. 

 

"Yeah. You'll be back anyway. 2 right?" Clarke says, pushing down some feelings. 

 

"Yeah 2. You can wait up for me and we'll watch some movies when I get back," Lexa says, smiling, making Clarke feel a little better. 

 

"Yeah, we'll watch Lord of the Rings. I've never seen it before," Clarke said, smiling back. Lexa's smiled dulled a little but she grinned away. 

 

"Yeah. But before I go promise me something," Lexa told her. 

 

"Yeah, what?" Clarke questions. Lexa impulsively leans forward and kisses her. 

 

"When I get back, you'll say yes," The gang-leader went on. 

 

"Say yes to what?" 

 

"Promise me you'll say yes or I won't come back," Lexa darkly joked. 

 

"Don't say something like that you ass," Clarke playfully pushed her. "But yes, I promise." 

 

"Good, I'll see you in a couple of hours," Lexa grinned. She kissed Clarke again a little bit longer and walked out the door with Anya, closing it behind them. 

 

"Don't worry Clarke. Lexa'll never leave you behind for anything. She'll be alright," Aria said and patted her back. 

 

"Yeah, she's stubborn like that."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

They parked the black sedan about a block away from the Bay. Anya and Lexa watched, the older sister smoking a cigar and the younger a cigarette. It was 10:23 and they were waiting. 

 

"Don't you think it's weird that Roan gave us nothing else but a time shit started?" Anya questions. 

 

"Maybe but put it behind us for now," Lexa answered. She pulled her Colt out, making sure the magazine was loaded. She leaned back and grabbed a metal bat from the back seat. Anya loaded her G18 and lead pipe and they left the car. 

 

"Make sure your earpiece is on," Anya whispered after they hopped over a gate. Lexa nodded and pressed it on. She mentioned to their left and there was a door with two armed guards stationed. They nodded at each other and quietly ran over. Anya stood up straight walking right up to the men. 

 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" They called out. She stayed quiet walking up further. They pointed the rifles at them. "I said what are you doing here?" Anya raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger behind them. Lexa swung, the metal clinging off their skulls and they dropped to the ground. The sisters dragged the bodies behind the building, tying them up and throwing away their radios. Lexa grabbed some keys of one of their belts and unlocked the door. They slipped in, shutting the door silently behind them as they snuck behind some large crates and boxes. They peeked as they came around the edge, stopping as they looked ahead. 

 

"Move those over here. But be careful, those are grenades," A man shouted, holding a clipboard. "We need these moved by tomorrow." A forklift came around them and they ran behind it, staying undetected. The two ended up behind a couple of guards chatting with each other. They pressed their backs against some boxes, staying in the dark of the horribly lit building. 

 

"When is the prince boy gonna show up?" One asked. 

 

"Soon. I wonder if he tricked the Commander. I hear she's pretty smart," The other answered. 

 

"Doesn't matter if she's smart or not. If she shows, she's dead. Nia said to kill her on sight," Another one cut in. 

 

"Roan's the dumb one. I can't believe he thinks tha-" 

 

"HEY! GET BACK TO WORK!" The leader yelled to them. The group dispersed to different places. Lexa and Anya stared at each other. Anya grabbed her arm and they ran to an isolated exit. 

 

"Roan set us up! I knew that information was bullshit!" Anya fumed. "I fucking knew it!" 

 

"Anya calm down. Let's just get out of here while we still can. Remember, if we're seen, we're dead. Come on, no more loss. We'll take care of him when we get back," Lexa hissed out. Anya grumbled but nodded. They regained themselves and sneaked back into the warehouse. They went back the way they came but Lexa looked through a door and did a double take into a room. She tapped Anya on the shoulder, who was looking around, and she turned back. It was Roan and he was arguing with Nia. Nia, the woman was still here. Lexa opened the door a crack without being noticed and they listened in. 

 

"Please, Nia. Give him back to me, I did what you asked," Roan begged angrily, a bit of sorrow in his voice. 

 

"I don't see Lexa here. You didn't do as you were so politely asked so, you can't have him back. That was the deal," Nia said in a stone cold tone. 

 

"She's here! How many times do I have to tell you?! Lexa is here!" Roan yelled at her. Lexa's eyes widened and she impulsively slammed open the door. She pulled out her gun and aimed it at him. Nia and Roan looked towards her quickly and one of the woman's guards jammed a red button on the wall. Lexa glared at him in anger, her finger on the trigger but Anya snatched her out of the room, running. Flashing lights and an alarm filled the building. Everyone stopped and looked in the sister's direction. 

 

"RUN LEXA!" Anya yelled as they jet through the buildings. The first shot fired, setting off a barrage of bullets in the Woods' direction. They pulled out their guns and fired back, taking cover behind some boxes."WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?" 

 

"I DON'T KNOW, ANGER TOOK OVER MY BODY!" Lexa yelled at her. Anya huffed and she peeked out, shooting back. 

 

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" The blonde yelled, reloading her gun. They both peeked out, shooting simultaneously, taking down some guys. 

 

"YEAH, STATING THE OBVIOUS OLDER SISTER!" Lexa yelled back. "THE CAR IS OVER THE SIDE!" 

 

"BEHIND THE FENCE REMEMBER!?" Anya shouted. "COME ON, LET'S GO!" Anya and Lexa darted from behind the crates, running to the large wall of cargo. Once they made it behind them, Lexa stopped, pulling a grenade from an opened box. 

 

"What are you doing?! Let's go!" Anya shouted to her. Lexa pulled the pin, throwing it back in the box. As they ran out the door, one goon got in a lucky shot, ripping right through Lexa's shoulder. "Lexa!" 

 

"I'm fine, just go!" The leader told her sister. Anya jumped the fence, Lexa getting over it before another shot hit her. They ran to the car, Lexa barely jumping in the passenger seat before Anya took off, speeding away from the bay. A large explosion rocked the car from behind as the warehouse went out in flames. 

* * *

 

"Clarke, stop pacing, it's only 11:30," Raven said, stuffing chips in her mouth. 

 

"I know I know. They said 2 and I'm worried already, sorry," Clarke said, holding her chin. Raven rolled her eyes. The door broke open, Anya and Lexa rushing in. 

 

"Get Ma!" Anya yelled as she laid Lexa down on the table. Raven ran down the hall. Lexa groaned loudly, gripping her shoulder, blood fusing out.

 

"What happened?!" Clarke yelled as she went to Lexa's side. The brunette smiled at her before groaning again in pain. 

 

"Everything was going well until some guys mouthed off and said that Roan told Nia we were coming. We tried to escape but Roan yelled at Nia that we were there. Lexa went off, busting in the room. The idiot was gonna shoot him but I snatched her out and we ran. She got snagged at the last minute," Anya explained, wiping hair from her face. Clarke examined the girl on the table. Aria and Raven entered the room. 

 

"Oh, my baby!" Aria yelled as she went over to her. 

 

"I'll be alright Ma. The bullet went right through," Lexa grunting, holding her wound. 

 

"It really did. All I have to do is clean it and stop the bleeding," Clarke explained. Raven handed her the first-aid kit and she pulled out bandages, needle and thread and some antiseptic. "It'll just sting Lexa." 

 

"Fine whatever, just stop the blood," The older girl grimaced. Clarke opened her jacket and shirt and cleaned the entry and exit area. She sterilized the needled and started to stitch the hole closed. Lexa groaned in pain as Clarke worked, squeezing her eyes shut. Once she was done, she cleaned it again and wrapped it tightly. Some blood seeped through but it wasn't too much. 

 

"There, good as new," Clarke said, putting the tools back in the box. Lexa nodded at her and sat up. 

 

"Thank you, Clarke," Lexa sighed. "Ugh, that was a mess." 

 

"You think? You're lucky Nia didn't catch us. We both wouldn't have made it back," Anya huffed tiredly. She slumped on the couch, cradling Raven. She kissed her cheek, gently rubbing her wife's stomach. 

 

"I'm gonna kill him when I see him," Lexa grunted.

 

"Not if I don't first," Aria growled. "He got one of my babies hurt, he's dead." 

 

"I can't believe he set you guys up. Do you know why?" Clarke asked. 

 

"Nia has something on him, something that he's afraid to lose," Anya whispers out. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Lexa sprung up, grabbing her gun and stalking towards the door. She pointed her gun as she opened it. She grunted in anger as she threw away her gun and pulled the man in. Roan slammed on the hardwood floor, Lexa pummeling him. 

 

"You set me up?!" She yelled, her fists thumping against his face. She feels his nose crack, bending out of place but not stopping. Blood stained her knuckles as Anya had to pull her off him. "YOU SET ME UP! WE COULD'VE DIED!" 

 

"I'm sorry, she said she wouldn't hurt you!" Roan yelled in pain, spitting out a tooth. 

 

"And you believed her?! How dumb can you be?!" Lexa yelled, trying to break from Anya's grip. 

 

"She, she has him," Roan said, starting to cry. 

 

"Who? Who does she have?" Clarke intoragted him. Roan just cried. 

 

"WHO DOES SHE HAVE ROAN!?" Lexa yelled at him. 

 

"My son," He hiccupped out. "She has my son." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter until Jan 9th. I'm taking a short little break. Just need to rest my mind and get the writing gears back in gear. I'll be back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy tell me what you think in the comments

"Your son?! You don't have a son!" Lexa yelled at him, wrestling in Anya's arms. 

 

"Yes, I do. He's four years old, his name is Aden. His mother left us when he was two. Otan helped me take care of him," Roan said, coughing and spitting up blood. Lexa breaking free from Anya's grip and calms down. 

 

"Why have we never heard of him?" Aria questions. 

 

"Because I was scared to tell you. It didn't seem relevant if Nia had him hostage. It could have only put him in more danger," Roan answered, wiping his mouth. 

 

"You still could have gotten Lexa killed. Did you really trust her enough to think she would try to shoot Lexa down first chance she got?!" Aria yelled at him. 

 

"I didn't know what to think! She took him and and I couldn't think clearly! He's all I have and I just want him back!" Roan said, starting to cry. "I don't think you should have pity for me. You should shoot me on the spot, I betrayed your trust. I just wanted to get him back." 

 

"When did she take him?" Aria asked. 

 

"Seven months ago. I was spending the day with him and Otan at the park and her white limo pulled up. She pushed us in, lectured saying how I stole her grandchild away from her. She held a gun to his head and told me to get information from you and what you were planning and where. That's why some of your things went wrong. Time after time she wanted more than I could give her without you noticing. Then Otan and I met her on the docks, the rest is self-explanatory," Roan said, wiping his tears and mouth.

 

"You should have told us, we could have helped and Otan wouldn't be dead," Lexa yells at him. 

 

"I wasn't thinking clearly, all I could think was the gun to his head. He's all I have, everything I live for. I can't have him hurt and she'd shoot him if I told you," Roan went on. 

 

"At least you weren't a traitor from the start but you didn't have to do this. You didn't have to lure us to that warehouse and almost get us killed. You trusted her and that gave you nothing. When was the last time you saw him anyway?" Anya says to him. 

 

"Five days ago," Roan sighed. 

 

"He could be dead already and she's just getting free shit from you," Anya says in anger. 

 

"HE'S NOT DEAD! He can't be," Roan yelled and wept. "She wouldn't kill him, she wouldn't kill him." 

 

"If she's not afraid to beat up her own son, imagine what she'll do to your kid to get back at you for failing," Lexa bit in frustration. "I'm going to bed. Roan you're saying here until you pay us back for everything but don't worry. We'll find some way to get your son back." She turned and headed upstairs, followed by Clarke. 

 

"Come on Raven," Anya sighed, putting her arm around her wife's shoulders. They left, heading for their bedroom. Aria looked at Roan on the ground and left for her bedroom. 

 

"Aria, wouldn't you do the same for your kid?" Roan asked weakly.

 

"My kids wouldn't even be caught up in it," Aria said to him, leaving. Roan laid on the ground, letting sleep overtake him. 

* * *

 

"Stay still, you opened your wound punching his face in," Clarke tells Lexa, straddled on her lap, restitching her gunshot hole. 

 

"I'm just pissed. I understand that he had a good reason but he could have asked us for help. We coulda have gotten his son back," Lexa said, groaning as Clarke put alcohol and wrapped it back up. 

 

"He did what he thought was best even though it wasn't. Don't blame him for thinking bad in a shitty situation," Clarke told her. 

 

"I'm not going to forgive him," Lexa argued. 

 

"I'm not asking you to, all I'm saying is think from his perspective. Don't hate him for it," Clarke says. 

 

"I don't either it's just," Lexa sighs. "It's just frustrating." Lexa laid back and rested in a comfortable silence. "I'm sleepinggggggg." 

 

"Not while you're bloody and sweaty. Get in the shower," Clarke said, pulling the brunette up. Lexa groaned in annoyance as she was dragged into the bathroom. "Shower with me?" She asked, teasing. 

 

"Not way tiger. You're all messy," Clarke said, giggling. She headed for the door and Lexa grabbed her by her waist. 

 

"But we can be messy togetherr," Lexa said, spinning her around a little. Clarke laughed happily. 

 

"Get in the shower and maybe we can do something messy later," Clarke said, pushing Lexa away lightly and leaving the bathroom. Lexa popped her jaw and started the water. She showered quickly but thoroughly and got out, dressing in boxer briefs and t-shirt. 

 

"You're not gonna shower?" She asked as she got under the covers next to Clarke. 

 

"I'm not sweaty and bloody. I'm clean and dry," Clarke said, turning the tv on. They flipped through shows and movies, finally deciding on Tom and Jerry. They watched it in a comfortable silence, laughing at the rat and cat pair. 

 

"Yo Clarke? Remember when I asked you to say yes?" Lexa said, looking over at her. 

 

"Yeah, and I promised to. What did you want me to say yes to?" Clarke questions, moving to face the brunette. The lights were out but Lexa's flushed face was still visible with the tv light.

 

Lexa cleared her throat nervously, "Well uh..I'd like to take you out on a date. Like an actual date." 

 

"And what if I say no?" Clarke joked. 

 

"But you promised!" Lexa almost yelled out, voice cracking like a young boy. "You promised you'd say yes to what I asked," The gang-leader said, clearing her throat again. 

 

"I'm joking Lexa, I just wanted to see you nervous and fidgety. Of course, I'll go on a date with you," Clarke laughed. Lexa huffed and crossed her arms, embarrased. 

 

"Don't joke with me like that, you know how I act with you," Lexa whined, covering her face with her pillow. 

 

"That's exactly why I joke with you, Lex. You're adorable," Clarke said, lifting the pillow off the other girl's face slowly. She kissed her gently and smiled, slightly seeing the pink face flare red. "I'll be ready by nine tomorrow." 

 

"Y-yeah," Lexa stuttered, starstruck. "G-goodnight." 

 

"Goodnight Lexa." 

* * *

 

"So what'll you make me do?" Roan asked, sitting across from Lexa at the meeting table. 

 

"I thought about it with help and I think that you should be punished but not too severely. She kidnapped your son, anyone would probably do the same to get him back," Lexa said to him in a stern voice. "I'm assigning you to train the lesser equipped trainees. You will no longer be a guard for me or my family until I see fit and you will no longer spill information to Nia. We will find a way to get your son back, I promise you that but Roan. You've lost my trust Roan and I don't know how long it will take for me and my family to forgive you. I won't leave you out on the streets but you won't be close to me or my affairs any longer." 

 

"Yes Heda, I understand that," Roan said, nodding his head. 

 

"As of now, I'm moving your things to a different apartment outside the city and sending spies to see where she's keeping your son. Once we get him back, you and he will be heading off to New York. I already have a nice two bedroom apartment and a great school for him. It's up to you to find a job though. Do you understand? No objections," Lexa told him. 

 

"Yes Heda, I respect your choice. Thank you so much," Roan said, nodding. 

 

"They'll take you to your new place," Lexa said, pointing at some guards at the door. He nodded again and left with them. Lexa sighed and laid back in her chair. She looked at her watch and saw it was 6:37 pm. "Almost time." 

 

*** * ***

 

"You look great Clarke. Lexa will love it," Raven said, watching the blonde from her bed. Clarke was wearing her hair down, waves flowing on her shoulders. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans that curved around her ass perfectly. She had on a white blouse that hung on her shoulder draping a leather jacket over. "Yeah, you got this in the bag blondey." 

 

"You think she'll like it?" Clarke said, making sure everything was in place. 

 

"She'll love it. You look bad as fuck," Raven said, causing Clarke to push her playfully. 

 

"I do look good," Clarke said to herself. 

 

"Yeah, Lexa'll melt at your feet," Raven said. "She's probably the one freaking out. She'll need to look perfect." 

 

"I wouldn't care if she wore jeans. She's fine anyway," Clarke said, clasping the tiny buckle on her heels. "Makeup?" 

 

"Yeah, I got some in my bathroom. And if it doesn't match your skin tone use Anya's." Clarke nodded and walked into the bathroom. 

 

*** * ***

 

"You look fine Lex. She won't care how you dress, she already likes you," Anya said, watching her sister stress over the best suit. 

 

"I know Ahn but this is C-" 

 

"Clarke yeah I know. You want to woo her, to sweep her off her feet. You're Romeo but you already have your Juliet. You don't need to go all out," Anya sighed, tired of watching her sister pace around. "Just calm down and pick your outfit based on where you're taking her." 

 

"I'm taking her to a rooftop dinner and movie," Lexa tells her sister. 

 

"Ok and it's night so it'll be a little chilly out. Wear your short sleeve white button up and nice black chinos. Put your navy blazer over. You'll look fly as fuck!" Anya said as she took the jacket and shirt from the brunette's closet. "Besides, Clarke won't care what you wear. You'll sweep her off her feet sis."

 

"Sweep her off her feet," Lexa repeated. 

 

"Yeah now hurry up. You got fifteen minutes till you meet her in the living room," Anya said. She pushed her sister's clothes in her arms and her into the bathroom. "Put a little bit of eyeliner on, she'll love that!" 

 

*** * ***

 

Lexa and Anya sat on the couch waiting. The brunette held a bouquet of flower with Clarke's favorite, Gazanias, and roses. She tapped her foot impatiently. 

 

"Calm down twinkle toes, she's coming," Anya said as she heard talking coming from the stairs. Clarke and Raven arrived, Lexa's eyes meeting Clarke's. She shot up a little too fast and nervously. 

 

"H-hey Clarke. You look amazing. Wow, you look amazing," Lexa said, stunned by the college student. Clarke blushed. 

 

"You don't look too bad yourself. You look very handsome," Clarke said, brushing some hair from her eyes. Lexa smiled sheepishly. 

 

"Shall we go?" She asked, grabbing her keys. Clarke smiled and nodded. Lexa opened the door for her and followed her out.  


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is late and I haven't done The Richlands. I'm dealing with heartbreak and some depression and writer's block. I'll write as soon as I can and I already had most of this done so sorry if the ending is lackluster. I'm trying I really am. There's just nothing here. I'll get back to both stories and my solo Supergirl one as soon as I can but I'm so sorry for now. Until next time.

"So, where are you taking me?" Clarke asked, looking at Lexa as they drove through the city. 

 

"Dej," Lexa said. "It's a nice restaurant downtown. I took my mom there for her birthday." 

 

"Really? So this is a mom date?" Clarke joked. 

 

"W-w-well, I can take you somewhere else if you want," Lexa said, slightly panicking. 

 

"I'm joking Lexa," Clarke said and laughed as Lexa audibly sighed. "It sounds amazing, I can't wait to get there." 

 

"Don't do me like that Clarke. You know I'm a nervous wreck," Lexa said. They stopped at a light and the brunette put her head on the wheel. She looked over and saw Clarke grinning at her like a doofus. "Quit laughing." 

 

"I'm not," She said giggling. "It's adorable to see you freak out." 

 

"It's nottt," Lexa whined as the light turned green. "I just get nervous around you, you know that." 

 

"I know, that's why I tease you," Clarke grinned. Lexa sighed. 

 

"We're almost there," The green-eyed girl said as they turned down a street. 

 

"Ooo where is it? I'm excited," Clarke said looking outside the car. 

 

"Look up," Lexa hinted. Clarke looked up and gasped. 

 

"A rooftop dinner!? Lexa that's awesome!" The blonde said happily. Lexa smiled as she pulled up to the valet parking. She got out first, rushing over to Clarke's side and opening the door for her. 

 

"My lady," She joked. Clarke smiled at her. Lexa hooked her arms with Clarke's and lead her to the door. 

 

"Table for Woods," She said assertively at the host. The woman nodded. 

 

"Ah yes, Woods. Right this way," The host said. She pressed a button on the elevator, having it ding open with a man standing in it. He bowed as Clarke and Lexa entered and Clarke slightly fangirled.

 

"This is like movies Lex!" She whisper-yelled to the brunette. Lexa smiled at her widely. 

 

"What floor my ladies?" The man asked. 

 

"Top floor," Lexa told him. He nodded and pressed the top floor button. The glass elevator doors closed as they began to rise to the top. Clarke squealed as the city skyline came into view. 

 

"This is so fucking awesome!" Clarke said, clinging to Lexa's arm. "It's so pretty!" Lexa looked down as Clarke on her arm. 

 

"Yes, yes it is," She said, smiling to herself. Suddenly, the elevator stopped and dinged as the doors behind them opened.

 

"Top floor ladies. Have a nice dinner," The man said as the couple stepped out. They were lead to a table on the side of the building, looking out onto the city. 

 

"This is amazing Lexa. How did you get this reservation? There's no one here but us!" Clarke said as Lexa pulled out her seat for her. 

 

"I know some of the cooks. Through them, I went to the manager and scheduled the whole restaurant to ourselves," Lexa explained as she sat across from Clarke. "Get what you like." Clarke smiled at her again and picked up a menu. 

 

"May we start with drinks?" A waiter said, walking up to the table. Clarke did a double take at him. 

 

"Finn?" She said in surprise. "You work here?" 

 

"Clarke? What are you doing here? You can't afford this place," Finn said in surprise. "And yes I work here, I got this job last week." 

 

"Well that's, that's good. I'm happy for you," Clarke said to him. 

 

"Anyway, what would you like to drink, you and your," He looked at Lexa strangely. "Friend here."

 

"We want a bottle of Chateau Montelena Chardonnay. And two glasses of water," Lexa said. Clarke looked at her but nodded at her choice. 

 

"Would you like any hors-d'oeuvres?" Finn asked. 

 

"I want a Caesar salad with shrimp, do you want any Clarke?" Lexa asked, ignoring Finn. 

 

"Surf N Turf Skewers," Clarke said to him. Finn nodded and wrote it down. 

 

"That'll be right out to you soon," He said, leaving the two girls alone. 

 

"That was awkward," Lexa said, laughing a bit. 

 

"Oh, you're one to talk. You awkwardly look away once I catch you staring at me, usually my chest," Clarke said. Lexa just looked at her, eyes twitching up and down. "You're doing it right now!" 

 

"Pshh, I don't know what you're talking about," Lexa said, looking off at the city. Clarke huffed at her playfully. 

 

"I don't care away, I sneak my glances every now and then," Clarke said smugly. 

 

"At what?" Lexa asked curiously. This backfired on Clarke so she blushed. 

 

"What do you think? You sleep rather open at night, only in your boxers," Clarke said. Lexa's face lit up red, peeking at her ears. Finally, Finn came with their wine. 

 

"Here you go, ladies," He said, setting the bottle down on the table with two glasses and some water. "May I take your orders?" 

 

"I'd like the Steak Frites. Medium well," Lexa said, handing him the menu. He smiled, a bit sourly and turned to Clarke. 

 

"I want the salmon Gnocchi with extra pesto please," She said and smiled at him. Finn smiled back, looking genuine and took her menu. 

 

"Your hors-d'oeuvres will be out in a few minutes," He said and left. 

 

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," Lexa said as she poured the wine into the two glasses. "It's like he wanted something from you." 

 

"What does every guy want from me? Finn's Finn and I'm not falling for that again. I'm tired of being played," Clarke said, drinking some of her wine. Soon after about five minutes of talking, their appetizers came out. Clarke's skewers were steaming hot and Lexa's salad was delightfully cool. Lexa flirted with her best ability, tripping over her words but Clarke found it endearing and flirted back, smiling and giggling. 

 

"Clarke, I have a question to ask you. When did you first figure out that uh...you like me?" Lexa said, nervously, slumping in her chair slightly. "Not not saying that you you like me or anything! Just a dumb assumption which probably isn't true." 

 

"Lexa, calm down. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have said yes to this date. And to answer your question, I figured out when I remembered the day in the fields," Clarke stared. "When we first kissed. It's like all my feelings for you came back but I still didn't remember why I felt all these things for you. Some were mad. Others, calm and overwhelming. I've never felt anything like that before in my life. I understood what you felt and feel for me." 

 

"So what you're saying is you're in love with me. Because that day was the day I figured out I was in love with you," Lexa said, drinking some wine and eating some salad. 

 

"Yeah, I guess it was. I think what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you. When it was then and now," Clarke said, cheeks lightly up slightly. 

 

"You, you love me?" Lexa said, voice cracking. 

 

"Yes Lexa. I love you."  


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue might be cringy in this chapter, sorry. :?

"You love me. You really, honest to god, love me. And it's it's not like a joke either, you really love me," Lexa said, voice full of excitement and surprise. 

 

"Yes Lexa, I love you," Clarke said again, grinning at her. 

 

"You love me like how I love you! Haha!" The brunette almost yelled happily. "This is not a drill oh my god." Clarke laughed at her and drunk some of her wine. "Oh gosh I never thought this would happen, I don't know what to dooooo." 

 

"You could have dinner with me and we can see where it goes from there after we get back to the house," Clarke said, putting her hand on Lexa's tapping fingers. They calmed and Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes happily, like a dog with its owner. 

 

"Yeah yeah, that sound like a great idea," The girl said, calming down slightly. 

 

"So now that I said that, what do you say after?" The blonde asks. Lexa looked at her in confusion but then her eyes brightened. 

 

"I suppose that I could ask you to be my girlfriend. I mean, I don't even know if you'd say yes to that and I take rejection horribly," The gang leader went on. 

 

"Yes, Lexa I will happily be your girlfriend is what I would say," Clarke said, smiling at her. Lexa almost jumped out her seat. 

 

"Wait wait, before you answer, I have to ask first. Will you be my girlfriend," The giddy brunette asked. 

 

"Yes Lexa, I will happily be your girlfriend," Clarke responded, making the other girl jump out her seat and fist pump. 

 

"HA HA!! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!!" Lexa yelled, cheering herself while spinning in circles. She squealed loudly like a little girl getting a pony. Clarke laughed at her just as loud.  

 

"Calm down Lexa. You act like this is the best thing that's ever happened to you," Clarke said, laughing at her girlfriend's victory dance. 

 

"It is! This is so incredible, I never thought it would happen!" The girl squeals. "This is like a dream come true." 

 

"If you don't calm down, you won't get the rest of your dream tonight," Clarke plays and hints, drinking some wine. Lexa raises an eyebrow at her in question but realizes and sits down at the speed of light.  

 

"So, so what do you love about me?" Lexa asked, leg bouncing. 

 

"That's a tough question, am I supposed to just name one thing?" Clarke chuckled. "Well, I love how nervous you get around me. It's adorable to watch and I'll never get tired of it. I love how you have to show off for me, like at the gun range. It's like you have to impress me and it's great to feel like that. Other people, I've dated impressed me once and then after that, nothing. It was boring. But you Lex, it's like you're programmed to have to keep impressing me and I love that you feel like I'm worth the effort." Lexa looked at her with a smile and warm eyes. "And then there's your face. Do you know how gorgeous you are? You're wonderful to just look at even when you're not put together and you just woke up." The brunette blushed and scratched her hair. "And then there's when you're serious and intimidating. When we were at the meeting with Nia, you were a completely different person. There's Lexa then there's Heda but you don't want to catch either in a bad mood. It's hot, like totally hot. Your face gets all hard and mean and you show no emotion." 

 

"Really? I just don't want to let other people see what they don't need to see," Lexa explains. 

 

"Exactly and it's so cool," Clarke went on. "You don't know how amazing you are to me." 

 

"Amazing? You haven't seen yourself. Clarke, you're wonderful," Lexa said. Before she could start what she loved about Clarke, she was interrupted by water splashing on the blonde's shirt. 

 

"Holy shit! What the fuck?" Clarke said angrily. They both looked up to see Finn with a water pitcher and a cup. 

 

"Oh sorry Clarke, that was an accident, I didn't mean to get you wet," He said, patting cloths on her shirt. 

 

"I got it, I got it damn," Clarke said as she walked off to the bathroom in a fuss. Finn was about to follow her but Lexa stopped him. 

 

"Hey man, what was that for?" Lexa asked frustratedly. 

 

"What's up with you huh? Hitting on my girl, taking her out on dates. I know that me and Clarke are on a break but she's not on the market," Finn spat at Lexa. 

 

"Your girl. Sorry man, I was there when she dumped your ass for cheating and besides, I just made it official. She's my girlfriend now punk," Lexa said, pushing him away. 

 

"Clarke's not some dyke or even a half dyke. She's all dick and all about my dick so you can fuck off!" Finn yelled. Lexa bunched up her fist to punch him but someone else beat her to it. Clarke. The blonde punched him to the ground and security came out of a service elevator. 

 

"It's him. He splashed water on me and was harassing my girlfriend," Clarke said to the guards. They picked Finn up and started to walk him towards the service elevator. 

 

"IM GETTING YOU BACK CLARKE! YOU'RE MINE AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT BITCH!" He yelled at them as the elevator doors closed and began to descend. 

 

"I'm sorry about that love. I didn't know he worked here, if I did I would ha-" Lexa was cut off with a kiss. Clarke gripped her shirt, leaning onto her chest. Lexa's arms instinctively went around Clarke's waist as she pulled her closer. They kissed until they were both out of breath but finally pulled away panting. 

 

"How about we get our food to go and I'll give you the rest of your dream come true," Clarke whispered to her. Lexa nodded rapidly and rushed off, grabbing their things from the table. The gang leader asked the chef to box their food and Clarke basically dragged Lexa to her car.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short, I know sorry, I'm getting back into the habit of writing. Next chapter will be dedicated to the smut. Until next time ;D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like a bad x rated movie up in here folks

Lexa nearly broke the speed limit driving back to the house. Her fingers tapped on the wheel anxiously as they went through a green light. Clarke was staring at Lexa the whole time and was tapping her fingers on Lexa's thigh. She was softly rubbing, going higher, towards her crotch. She squeezed down slightly and Lexa moaned, clenching the wheel. 

 

"Clarke, we're almost there," She said, trying to get her to wait. 

 

"If you don't hurry, we might just have to fuck in this car," Clarke said, voice deep and husky. Lexa gulped and drove faster, reaching the woods in no time. She speeds on the dirt road and reached the house within two minutes. It was usually a ten-minute drive. She turned the car off and hopped out the door, Clarke following her lead. The blonde's lips were on her neck as soon as they were near each other. Lexa's hands roamed up Clarke's shirt as the walked up the wooden stairs to the door. Lexa struggled with her keys as Clarke stroked up her pants and groped her dick. She moaned into the other girl's mouth as she got the door open and closed it behind her. Clarke separated from Lexa, pulled off her shirt and tossing it into Lexa's hands as she scampered up the stairs. Lexa chased after her after she locked the front door. As she got up the stairs, she saw Clarke's clothes strewn all over the place. Heels, pants, bra. Lexa picked all of them up and walked towards her bedroom. The lights were out and she shut the door, locking it behind her. 

 

"Clarke?" She asked, taking off her blazer and unbuttoning her shirt. She kicked her shoes off and unbuckled her pants as she headed over to the bed. She pulled them off as she sat on the bed, looking up to see the bathroom light on. Lexa rolled over the bed, opening her drawer and grabbing a box of condoms out, placing them on the dresser. She grabbed on and sat on the bed, waiting for Clarke to come out. The bathroom door opened and Clarke stood there, grinning at her. She was just in her underwear, black lace and it was visibly a bit darker. Lexa groaned and her dick twitched in her boxers. She looked up body up, stopping at her breasts. She groaned as Clarke pushed her down on the bed and kissed her. Clarke kissed her and started to move down, grabbing her breast through her sports bra. Lexa moaned as her hands went under, cupping her breasts. Clarke pulled the bra over, attaching her mouth to one, her hand working the other. Lexa moaned loudly as Clarke grinded against her hard on. Clarke licked Lexa's red nipple, sucking on it and pinching the other one. The gang-leader squirmed under her and began to hump upward. The blonde moved down her girlfriend's body, reaching her waistband, flicking it up and it snapping down. 

"Ow," The brunette said, looking up. Clarke was kneeling on the ground in between Lexa's legs. She gulped and tapped her fingers on the bed. Clarke pulled her boxers down and threw them across the room. Lexa's cock hit against her stomach, pulsing with heat. Precum dripped from out the top and she panted looking down at Clarke. The college student grasped her cock, gently moving up to her head. Lexa moaned and gripped the sheets. Clarke kissed her head, running her tongue along the slit, picking up her precum that came back as soon as it was gone. Clarke's mouth took in the head and Lexa's hands shot to the mess of blonde hair. 

 

"S-sorry, it's just been a long time," Lexa said panting and went to move her hands. Clarke's hand stopped Lexa's and she moved from her cock. 

 

"Lexa, it's been just as long for me, maybe longer. You're allowed to react to what feels good," Clarke tells her and moves her own hands to Lexa's thighs. Clarke moved, taking more of Lexa into her mouth. The brunette's toes curled and her balls tensed as Clarke grabbed them. She messaged the full sack and Lexa's grip tightened. Her hips arched up, stuffing the rest into Clarke's open mouth and she almost deepthroated her. She pulled away coughing and Lexa let go. 

 

"Sorry, again I didn't mean to-" 

 

"It's alright Lex, I was just surprised. I underestimated your size for a second," Clarke said. "Come on now." The girl opened her mouth and stuck her tongue giving Lexa a full view. Lexa slowly entered the wet smooth tunnel and let her pubes hit Clarke's nose. The blonde swallowed and Lexa cursed. 

 

"God, I'm gonna cum, Clarke. Shit!" She yelled as she gripped the blonde locks tightly. Clarke grabbed her balls again, rubbing her fingers on the soft skin. She bobbed her head back and forth, feeling Lexa twitch and jerk inside her mouth. "Fuck fuck, I'm gonna cum. Clarke move I'm gonn-a!" Lexa erupted into Clarke's throat, her swallowing every drop down. Her balls pulsed in Clarke's hand as she emptied into her mouth. "ha fuck." Clarke moved away as Lexa finished. The girl flopped back on the bed, panting. "Holy ha fuck shit." 

 

Clarke giggled at her and wiped her mouth. She straddled the gang leader, kissing her. "Don't tell me you're worn out?" 

 

"No just give me a second, it's been....it's been a while," Lexa said panting. Clarke laughed at her and began to kiss her neck, sucking harshly. "You gonna give me hickeys!" 

 

"Exactly the point Heda," Clarke teases and moves up to kiss her again. Lexa sits up, putting her hands on Clarke's ass. She snapped her underwear and Clarke squealed into her mouth. Lexa turns them over and Clarke's head taps against the headboard. Lexa moves her knees under her she moves down Clarke's neck making dark hickeys. Clarke moaned as Lexa's hands roughly grabbed her boobs and squeezed her nipples. Lexa sucked on her nipple, biting down roughly. Clarke screamed and arched up into Lexa's dick. The brunette's hand grazed softly on her lower stomach and moved under her waistband. She rubbed her clit, running her finger over the top. Clarke yelled again, grinding against Lexa's hand. "Ok please just please Lexa!" 

 

"Please what?" Lexa questioned as she pulled away from her chest. "Use your words love." 

 

"Fuck me please!" The blonde begged, trying to move against Lexa's hand but she pulled her hand away. 

 

"Your wish is my command," Lexa chuckled as she peeled Clarke's panties off and dropped them on the ground. She went to open the condom but Clarke stopped her. 

 

"On the pill, just wanna feel you," Clarke said, wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist. Lexa nodded and swallowed thickly. She prodded at her entrance and slid in, Clarke's nails scrapping down her back, creating red welts. Clarke bit her lip as Lexa bottomed out. She stilled to let Clarke adjust some. "Mmm ok." Lexa grabbed her hips and slowly pulled out some, moving in slowly. "Faster." Lexa's arms shot to the side of Clarke's head as she started to pound into the girl under her. "Fuuuuuuuuuck!" Clarke shouted and groaned, grabbing the sheets. The bed shook with each thrust into Clarke. Lexa groaned as the girl clenched around her. "Fuck Lex I'm gonna cum!" Clarke screamed out as she squeezed around Lexa's cock and shuddered as she came. Lexa didn't stop as she pulled out and turned the girl on her side. She forced her way back inside, gripping Clarke's hips and pounding, hitting her front wall just right. Clarke got a pillow and bit down, muffling her scream as she came again. Her body rocked up and she gripped the sheet tightly. 

 

"Fuck I'm gonna cum, Clarke. Should I pull out?" Lexa said, moaning as she continued to thrust. Clarke just shook her head no and squealed as she felt her third orgasm get closer. She rocked into Clarke hard a few more times and came deep. "Fuck!" Lexa yelled. Clarke squealed again as she felt Lexa cum and fill her up. The gang leader slumped over on Clarke, both of them panting roughly. "No right to......pick on me anymore," Lexa sighed out, rolling over to the side of Clarke and pulling out. 

 

"Shut up you asshole," Clarke giggled as she hit Lexa playfully. Lexa rolled over and grabbed a box of tissues of her nightstand, cleaning herself and Clarke off. Clarke snuggled to Lexa's side as they got under the covers and turned the tv on. They watched the tv in silence, catching their breaths and enjoying each other presences. That's when Clarke noticed. "Lexa?" 

 

"Hm?" She said turning to her. 

 

"You're tapping your fingers. Do you not feel that?" Clarke asked her. 

 

"I have ADHD. I take medicine for it but I forgot to earlier before our date. You understand right? This doesn't change how you feel about me right?" Lexa said nervously, tapping her fingers faster. 

 

"No no I don't mind. I just can't believe I didn't notice earlier, especially since you take medicine for it," Clarke said to her. 

 

"I hide it well. I'm ashamed of it and it makes me insecure more than I usually am. No one outside my family knows about it thought except you and I guess your mom," Lexa told her. 

 

"You don't have to be ashamed of it Lex. No one is going to mock you for having an attention disorder," Clarke tells her, grabbing her hand. 

 

"Did I mention I have a minor case of dyslexia. I think my granddad had it and it doesn't get too bad as long as I focus on one thing at a time, which you know I don't do," Lexa explains to her. "I hate it. Makes me feel weak and like a child," Lexa explained. "When I was a kid I tried to read as much as I could in my free time and my mom would make me write long passages full of b's, p's, d', and q's. I hated it but it helped a lot. My ADHD though, it's only gotten worse since my dad died. He used to help me control it and to help me focus but it's been hard since he's gone. I try my best though and that's why it's still hidden." 

 

"What about your medicine?" Clarke asks, turning towards her. 

 

"It does its good but people that I care for help my way more. Like you. You help me with it even if I still tap and bounce my leg. I'm much calmer when you're around," Lexa says, kissing her on the nose. "But, do we have to talk about this now? I'm kind of tired." 

 

"So am I. And we can finish this conversation tomorrow," Clarke told her. She moved closer to Lexa, snuggled her head into the crook of her neck. Lexa's arms wrapped around her and they fell into a deep comfortable sleep. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Lexa LEXA! Get up we gotta go!" Clarke told her, waking her from her sleep. 

 

"What is it, what happened?" Lexa asked, sitting up seeing Clarke rush around the room. 

 

"It's Bellemy he collapsed last night when we were sleep and is at the hospital," Clarke said panicking. "I love him, he's he's like my brother, I can't lose him." Lexa shot outta bed and in front of Clarke. 

 

"Hey hey, calm down Clarke, calm down. You're not gonna lose him," Lexa said, brushing her hair from her face. "We're gonna go to the hospital and I'm going to demand a donor. I'll pay for it and your friend can just work it off." 

 

"I can't, I-I can't lose him," Clarke said, beginning to cry. 

 

"You won't you won't. Come on now, let's get dressed so we can get to the hospital."

* * *

Lucky, Clarke woke them up early so they could beat the traffic as they speed to the hospital. Once they got there, Octavia was standing in the lobby with her girlfriend Niylah. 

 

"Clarke, thank god you're here," The small brunette said, hugging her friend.

 

"O, where is he?" Clarke asked. Octavia lead her down the hall, Lexa and Niylah following. Bellemy is laying in a room, sleep and Murphy was by his side. 

 

"Murphy," Clarke said, him looking over. He stood up, sniffing and wiping his eyes. 

 

"Clarke, you came," He said, grinning a little. 

 

"Yeah yeah of course I did," The blonde said hugging him. "What did the doctors say?" 

 

"There's a donor for him but he's on life support and they want to be paid before they start the surgery," Murphy explains. "The price went up and it's 50,000 away from being a million dollars. We don't have that type of money." 

 

"Take me to the head nurse," Lexa said. "I'll take care of it." 

 

"Lex, that's a lot of money," Clarke said, looking at her. 

 

"Yeah I know but he obviously means a lot to you. I won't let him die before his time," The gang leader said. She pressed the nurse button on the bed's remote and a nurse came walking into the room. 

 

"How may I- Lexa," The nurse said, looking at her. Lexa cursed. 

 

"Ugh, I forgot you worked here, what are the chances? Anyway, I need to speak to your head nurse," Lexa said to the woman. 

 

"Sure, anything for you, follow me," She said, smiling. Lexa grinned back uncomfortably and turned back to Clarke.

 

"I'll get a prep team here as soon as possible ok? Love you," Lexa said, kissing Clarke on the forehead and following the nurse out. 

 

"You're explaining this later," Clarke called out to her. She saw a thumbs up before Lexa disappeared outta her sight. 

 

"She's your girlfriend now?" Octavia asked. 

 

"Yeah, made it official last night. Ran into Finn thought but nothing too bad. Just had to punch him," Clarke explained to her. "Who's this?" 

 

"Oh, I'm Niylah, Octavia's girlfriend," She said and smiled. 

 

"Where do you work?" Clarke said, pulling out the best friend interrogation questions. 

 

"I work in my own shop. That's where I met O here. She was buying some gear," Niylah said and hugged her girlfriend from behind, kissing her cheek. Octavia giggled and Clarke smiled at them. Suddenly the door opened up again with a bunch of nurses and two doctors. 

 

"Carefully carefully, he's still delicate," One of the doctors said. They lifted Bellemy, putting him on a gurney and rolled him out of the room, Murphy by his side. The rest of them looked out the room and saw him enter the surgery hall. They stopped Murphy from entering and he punched the wall. 

 

"Come on Murph, they'll get us when he's done," Clarke said, patting him on the back and leading him to the lobby. They sat on the couches and Murphy held his head, running his nails through his hair. "He'll be alright Murph." 

 

"I hope.....I hope so. I was, I was going to propose to him," Murphy said, crying. "Yeah I know we've only been dating for a year and a couple of months but I love him and he saved me from myself. I don't want him to leave me...if he does I'll never be the same. I'd be the Murphy before Bellemy found me." 

 

"He's not going to leave you, Murphy. He'll be is normal self after he heals. You just gotta be there for him you know. He won't be able to go back to work for a couple of months and you know how he bleeds blue so you'll need to be there for him. You have to keep yourself together," Clarke told him. Murphy just looked at her with cloudy eyes and leaned on his knees. Clarke rubbed his back and looked up, seeing Lexa walk over to her. 

 

"He's in surgery, just got started," Lexa told them. They all nodded. Clarke looked over at O and pointed her eyes at Murphy. She nodded and Clarke got up, walking to Lexa. O moved over and started to rub Murhpy's back, whispering stuff to him. 

 

"Come with me," Clarke said and they walked over to the vending machine. 

 

"Yeah, you're wondering about the nurse. Well her name is Costia and we were sort of a thing. She was someone who was helping me get over you when I moved back. I never took her on dates, we just fucked. A lot. She fell for me and I up and disappeared. I guess she still likes me because she tried to kiss me," Lexa told her. 

 

"SHE WHAT?!" Clarke whisper-yelled. "Did she?" 

 

"No no no. I just got with the woman of my dreams, I'm not ruining it for a fuck buddy. I love you and no one else," Lexa told her. Clarke blushed but nodded. 

 

"Good, cause you're mine and no hoe is taking you away from me," The blonde said. Lexa laughed at her. 

 

"You're a handful Clarke," Lexa chuckled. The blonde smiled and kissed her, standing on her toes. They walked back over to the other three and sat down. Clarke played with Lexa's fingers as they waited and the brunette texted her family. About an hour later, Raven and Anya walked through the doors, holding some food. 

 

"Delivery!" The latina sang as she sat across from them. They all ate expect Murphy who started at his burger. 

 

"Come on Murph, you gotta eat," Octavia told him after drinking some soda. 

 

"Not until he's out of surgery," The boy said, brushing his hair back. 

 

"The surgery last ten hours," Clarke told him and he grabbed the burger so fast. Everyone laughed. 

 

"Wait a minute, I know you!" Octavia said, looking at Raven. 

 

"Me? How?" The latina asked. 

 

"Yeah how?" Anya asked. 

 

"You went out with Bellemy. Well, not really went out but you two used to have sex a lot," Octavia said. "Raven, right?" 

 

"Bellemy as in Bellemy Blake?" Raven asked. "You're his kid sister?" 

 

"Yeah. I knew I knew you from somewhere," O said. 

 

"How did Bellemy meet Raven?" Anya asked. 

 

"Someone reported a bad smell from my house. I was about 16 or 17 then. Bellemy was training right?" Raven asks O. She nods and the woman continues. "Well he was training with the police a little earlier than most and they came to my house. My mom was trying to make meth or something and messed up leading to the cops. So on and so forth, me and Bellemy started to have sex sometimes. When my mom got out of jail for possession, I was 18. She snatched me away and out of school to work and make money for her habit. That's why you and Bellemy didn't hear from me and how I met Anya, my wife," Raven explained. Octavia's eyes widen but she nodded. 

 

"Good on you. Seems you got outta there," O said. 

 

"Yeah, they helped put my mom in rehab. She's still there though, just won't let go," Raven said, her voice getting quieter. Anya rubbed her thigh and kissed her on the cheek. "But yeah that's that." 

 

"Will you stay so he can see you? He was really worried that something bad happened," O asked her.

 

"Yeah, I want to see where the blue boy went," Raven said grinning. 

 

"So Lexa, how are you going to pay this back?" Anya asked her. 

 

"Call on some people who owe me money, yeah yeah I know. The Ice Queen has some of them under control but a personal visit from me might change their minds. I'm just going to bring my gun though," Lexa said. "And Octavia, were you serious about working for me for your brother?"

 

"Very. I'll do anything you ask me, I just want to pay you back for what you did to help," The younger brunette said. 

 

"Good, I'll have my most trusted guard pick you up in a few days time. You'll be going away along with some other recruits to train and learn," Lexa explained to her. "It's about 3 weeks long and I give everyone a week off once they come back completed. You'll have time with your brother." 

 

"Thank you!" Octavia said and hugged the gang leader. Lexa chuckled. 

 

"No problem. Anything for a friend of Clarke's," Lexa said. They separated and Octavia sat on Niylah's lap. Lexa's phone buzzed in her pocket and she picked it up. 

 

"Hello?" She asked, standing up and walking to a separate area. 

 

"Alexandria. It's wonderful to speak to you," An icy cold voice spoke over the phone. 

 

"Nia. Why are you calling me and why do you have my personal number?" Lexa bit back at the woman. 

 

"Let's just say I got it from a friend," The woman said. "Anyway, I'm calling you because the other day, we had a misunderstanding."

 

"Misunderstanding? You share have the audacity, you called for your men to shoot me, to kill me and my sister. I heard your plan through some blabbering thugs," Lexa scowled. 

 

"Sorry about that, it was simply an order went wrong," Nia told her. 

 

"You're lying Nia and if I see your face again, it'll be you in a casket," Lexa growled and hung up. She paced, putting her hand on her hands on her hips. "That bitch!" 

 

"Lexa, what is it?" Clarke asked walking over to her. 

 

"She got my number, my personal number and just called me. I have done everything to keep that number private, I have two phones! It's a breach of my security and it means we have another spy. Roan doesn't even have my personal number!" Lexa said, running her hands through her hair. Lexa took the battery out her phone and stomped on her before throwing in the trash. "I'll have to get another one now." 

 

"What's wrong?" Anya asked, walking over. 

 

"Nia got her personal number, she's freaking out," Clarke explained to her. Lexa started to pace around again. 

 

"Did you take your medicine this morning Lexa?" Anya asks her younger sister. 

 

"I ran out of that months ago. I haven't been taking it for months and I'm fine," Lexa said, still pacing. 

 

"You're not fine, you know what you can get like," Anya said, trying to calm her down. 

 

"I'M FINE ANYA.....leave it," Lexa yelled and walked out of the hospital. Clarke followed her. 

 

"Lexa, Lexa hey!" Clarke yelled as she walked around the corner and Lexa slammed her against the wall. She smashed her lips into the blonde's and ran her hands down her body, gripping her ass. Clarke moaned and arched her back but pushed the other girl away. "Lexa, what's wrong?!" 

 

"Too much shit in my head right now. She got into my shit, she could get into all of my contacts, to you and it's it's driving me crazy!" Lexa yelled, running her hands through her hair like a maniac. 

 

"Lexa Lexa baby, she only has your number, you can get a new phone. She's not going to get to me or any of us, I promise," Clarke said, trying to calm her down. 

 

"She'll kill you. I know she will, I know she will. She'll kill you then I'll kill her then myself," Lexa ranted. "I can't live without you, I can't, I can't. I've tried to but every day without seeing you has made me want to kill myself but now...I'm happy, I'm so happy and not because we're together but because I can see you and I can be happy." 

 

"Lexa, what would you do if I had a heart attack right now and died?" Clarke asked, looking at her with concern. 

 

"I'd stick my gun in my mouth and just fire until nothing was left in the magazine," Lexa said with all seriousness. 

 

"Lexa?" Anya questioned as she walked out and walked over to her. She hugged her sister, tightly and Clarke heard her start crying. "Why would you.....why would you do something like that? What would Ma think if she heard you say something like that?" 

 

"I don't need you to protect me," Lexa said angrily, trying to push away from her sister's grasp. Anya held her tighter and cried. "I don't...I don't...........I don't need you to." Lexa broke down crying on her sister's chest. She gripped Anya's shirt from her life and cried. "I don't know why I think like this, I-I-I-I'm, I'm sorry Anya." 

 

"It's ok Lexa but we're gonna get you help. We're gonna get you help," Anya whispered as they cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa needs some help, professional help
> 
>  
> 
> Finishing this fic is my main objective now since I'm done writing the Richlands. I'm not sure if I will do a sequel to this or something but I have no plans to as of now. But comment your thoughts, they keep me going, they really really do! Until next tem ;D


	18. SORRY SORRY SORRY

I’m so so sorry but I use my school laptop to write chapters for my fics and they blocked Archive :(( I can’t write anymore until I get another one and I’m on my phone right now so I can’t update, I’m so so so sorry, I can’t write and update so a while, I’m so sorry


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok, I did this on my phone. I wrote this chapter in Docs and copied it on my phone, so I apologize if there’s something wrong with how it translated. But enjoy and I have no idea if I’ll keep doing it this why but it seems like I might.

Anya squeezes her sister tightly. Lexa hiccups with tears streaming down her face.

“We should head back inside,” Lexa lets out, stepping away from her sister’s embrace. She turns back and heads for the door, Clarke and Anya following them. Anya stares at her sister, who is hiding her face from her. Her phone starts to buzz in her pocket and she picks it up.

“This is Anya,” She says, not looking away from her sister. “Luna? It’s been a while. Yeah yeah, Lexa’s right here. Why’d you call? You’re there now? Alright, I’ll see you there, catch up with my mom while you’re visiting, alright, bye.”

“Luna? What did she call about?” Raven asked, leaning on her side. Anya looks at her and brushes a brown lock from her eyes.

“She’s at the lodge. She wants to talk to us, in person, about something important,” Anya tells her.

“We should go, you know, it might be too late if we wait for Bellemy to wake up,” Clarke says. She looks over at Lexa to see her girlfriend leaning on her knees, holding her head.

“Yeah, it’s business right? I’ll tell him that you needed to leave, he’ll understand,” Murphy said. Clarke nodded and Lexa stood, walking towards the door.

“S-sorry about her. She’s going through some stuff right now,” Clarke said. She hugged Murphy and Octavia, following Raven out the door. Outside was one of the limos. Clarke could see Lexa through the window, trying to cover her ears as Anya talks to her. She follows Raven in and the limo takes off.

“Lexa, you are telling her. She needs to know so we can help you,” Anya says, trying to get through to her sister.

“No, I am not telling her, I am not putting her through that again,” Lexa grumbled.

“Quit being a child Lexa. It’s time for you to grow up. You can’t keep running away from your fears and problems,” Anya says to her. She wrestles with her younger sister before grabbing her arms and pushing them down. “What are you so afraid of? Why are you so scared to open up? It’s us, it’s just us you never have to tell anyone else about what you’re going through. We’re your family Lexa, your family and we will never leave you alone to suffer.”

“I don’t want to burden you guys. You’ve done nothing but help me and I repay you by wanting to kill myself,” Lexa says and stops fighting her sister. “I want to get better but I don’t know how. The only thing I’ve done is get better at hiding it. My pain.”

The limo stopped at a red light. “Why do you need to hide your pain? We’ve seen some of it, you shouldn’t have to hide. You know we want to help you,” Anya said, rubbing her sister’s thigh.

“You have a baby on the way and are dealing with trading problems. I can’t burden you with my shit because it’s selfish of me,” Lexa tells them. “I don’t want her to know.”

“We’re telling her because she has a right to know and you need to get it off your chest. You’re suffering little sister and I want to help you,” Anya says, hugging her. Lexa’s eyes meet Clarke’s and she looks down in shame.

“Don’t be ashamed if you aren’t ok Lexa. I still love you, no matter what you go through or what happens,” Clarke says, taking her hand. Lexa nodded and wiped a stray tear from her eye. They reached the house and got out of the car, walking inside the lodge.

There, a woman with frizzy curly hair was talking to Aria and laughing.

“Luna, it is good to see you,” Anya said as they walked in. She hugged her and patted her back. “What brings you here?”

“Straight down to business I see, well, I’m here because I have a problem with Nia. She’s starting fights and trying to take over some of my space,” Luna explains. “I came to see if it would be alright to start war with her.”

“She’s playing you, messing with you,” Lexa says, sitting on the couch. “It’s a call for attention since she didn’t get to take my life.”

“Then what am I supposed to do, Heda? She’s killing my men,” Luna objects.

“I do not want you to declare war on her. Her gang is bigger than yours and you will be wipe out. I am telling you, it’s a call for attention, ignore her,” Lexa commands. “Shut down your warehouses, pull your men out, send them home. Do not answer any unknown call or texts, block them immediately. You may stock up on weapons but only fight if she attacks first. I do not want you to handle the business she is taking out on you.”

“So I just retreat?” Luna says unbelievingly.

“Yes,” Lexa demands. “Now, head back to your territory, do as I said and soon I will have handled Nia Queen and her gang. Do you understand?”

“Yes Heda,” Luna sighs. Anya calls her a cab and shows her out as it got there. Lexa got up and tried to sneak away but Raven caught her.

“You’re not going anywhere. Sit back down,” Raven said. Lexa sighed but sat, messing with her fingers.

“Ok Lex, tell her,” Anya said as she sat in the chair with Raven on her lap.

“Uh Ma?” Lexa said, hesitating.

“What is it dear? Is something wrong?” Aria asked, sitting next to her daughter.

“I need therapy, badly,” Lexa confessed, scared to look at her.

“For what dear? Are you cutting again?” Aria asked, taking Lexa’s arm.

“No, I’ve stopped that, completely. I need it because I want to kill myself. If something happens to Clarke, if she forgets about me again, if she doesn’t want me, I would shove my gun down my throat,” Lexa says. Aria lets go of Lexa’s arm and begins to cry. “Ma, I-”

“It’s ok Alexandria, it’s ok. But tell me, why do you believe that?” Aria asks, retaking Lexa’s hands, rubbing circles on the back.

“Because she’s the only thing I’m here for. Throughout my life, I’ve been alive for Clarke, just for Clarke. It’s not that I don’t love you guys but she is my reason to live. I know that I have no other purpose but to protect her, I know that. Once Pa died, I-I lost it. I lost the only person who knew what to say and what to do. He helped me, he taught me about my body and the things I would go through. He taught me everything I know and for him to just die? I couldn’t take it. And when Clarke left me, I flipped,” Lexa explained. “I made an attempt on my life while we were in Australia. I jumped from a cliff into the ocean but I was pulled out by their national guard. I escaped from them so that’s why you never heard a-about it. Ma, I’m sorry but I can’t find anything else to do with my life so if Clarke doesn’t want me, I will kill myself.”

“Lexa, darling. Why did you keep it hidden? Why didn’t you tell us, tell me?” Aria askes, pulling her daughter in for a hug. Aria held Lexa’s head with her arms and cradled her on her chest. “We’re your family Alexandria, we won’t hurt you. We won’t stuff you away in a hospital. You just need help.”

“Help won’t bring Gustus back. It won’t bring me back, I’m not the same, I’m not the precious girl I once was. I’m different, I’m damaged, I’m crazy, I’m suicidal. And I’ve hidden hit for years, I don’t even know if I’d get any better,” Lexa continued. “I’m not me.”

“What is your name?” Aria asked her. Lexa sat up and looked confused. “Answer me, what is your name?”

“Alexandria Agustus Woods,” Lexa answered back.

“Then you are you. No one else,” Aria told her. “You do not need to hide what you deal with any longer. We are not embarrassed or ashamed of you. I know that I can’t replace the hole your father left but you have to get better without him, he’s not here anymore,” She finished. Lexa try to hold in her tears but they fall, her bawling in her mother’s arm.

“I miss him too Lex. He was my dad too. Even if I am closer with Ma, I still loved Dad as much as you did. He was our family,” Anya said. She joined them on the couch. “You’re gonna get better little sister. You gonna get better.”

Aria wrapped her arms around her daughters and cried with them, “You two have been so strong through this. You have been rocks but, sometimes rocks crumble. Only because they need to be built back up into something stronger. You’re crumbling right now but you will be built back into something stronger.”

“What if I crumble but no one brings me back?” Lexa squeaks unsecurely.

“I will,” Clarke cut in. “I’ll build you up and bring you back even if everyone gives up on you. I won’t leave you alone, by yourself.” Lexa looked at her lovingly and wiped her face.

“I’m, I’m kinda of tired guys. I’m going to head to my room,” Lexa told them, standing up. Aria stood up and hugged her again, kissing her forehead.

“Alright my dear, I’ll wake you up for dinner,” Her mother says. “I love you Lexa.”

“I love you too Ma,” Lexa repeated. She headed up the stairs and Clarke followed. The blonde’s phone buzzed from a text from Octavia.

 **O (5:34pm)**  
He’s awake. I told him, he gets it

 **Princess (5:35pm)**  
Ok, thanks O

 **O (5:40pm)**  
No prob chica

In their room, Lexa was lying on the bed with her arm over her eyes. Clarke closed the door behind her and layed next to the brunette.

“You know what I meant was true right? I’ll be with you no matter what,” Clarke told her again. Lexa sniffled and nodded.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good Lex, good,” Clarke let out. She laid on Lexa’s chest, wrapping her arm around the girl’s waist. “You’re going to get through this.”

“I, I don’t know Clarke. I don’t know if I can,” Lexa sighed, moving her arm.

“You will and I’ll be here for you through it. You have nothing to fear,” Clarke told her, looking up.

“What if I say something I did and you leave me? I’ve done some things I know you aren’t ok with,” Lexa says, closing her eyes.

“I love you Lexa, for you and not for what you did in the past. You’ve been in tough situations and did things that are probably illegal. I don’t care what things you’ve done. You’re still a good person,” Clarke said, rubbing her hand on Lexa’s cheek.

“I’m not good enough for you, you deserve so much better. It’s like a forbidden love between an angel and a demon,” Lexa sighs. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Maybe not but, I love you and you love me and we’re not leaving each other. It’d be torture,” Clarke told her.

“I hate how you are right, it would be torture,” Lexa dully let out. “I’m sorry Clarke, I put too much of my problems onto you so quickly.”

“No you didn’t. We both have problems and we both confided in each other, you have to stop blaming yourself,” Clarke said, propping herself up on her elbow. “No matter what you say, I’m not leaving you to be miserable by yourself.”

“Why not? I know that you love me but-”

“Do you think that’s not enough? Do you think my love isn’t enough?” Clarke said, voice full of hurt.

“What? No, no I don’t. I won’t deny it, I was going to say that but I don’t believe it. Your love is keeping me going. It keeps me alive and somewhat sane. I swear, I felt like the grinch when you told me you loved me,” Lexa tells her.

“The grinch? Like the grinch who stole christmas?” Clarke asked in confusion.

“Yeah, my heart got two times bigger,” Lexa joked and smiled. Clarke smiled back at her and kissed her.

“Don’t be afraid to speak about your problems ever again, no matter what it is. If one day, you happen to cheat on me, tell me. Don’t wallow in your guilt,” Clarke tells her.

“I’d never cheat on you, I’d rather die,” The brunette told her.

“I know but things could happen, I’m just saying. Also, stop saying things like that, you’d rather die or kill yourself than hurt me,” Clarke started. “I’m going to get hurt, we both are, it’s not something you can stop. Pain happens, sadness happens. One day we will both say things to each other that we won’t mean and will hurt each other, you just need to accept that fact. Ok?”

“Yeah, yeah ok. You’re right,” The gang-leader said, shaking her head.

“Good, now, I’m ready to take that nap,” Clarke said, turning over. Lexa laid on her side and pulled Clarke close. They drifted off into a light nap until dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

**9:37 pm**   
_Clarke made her brain feel all fuzzy and warm. Lexa giggled but coughed in pain. Clarke was so so good to her. She made sure that Lexa got help. Clarke was warm and Lexa was cold. She was so so cold. She was so in love with Clarke, Clarke was everything to her. She was getting more and more tired and the gunfire was getting louder and louder. Clarke._

* * *

**10:24 am**  
“Lexa, wake up,” Clarke said, pushing her girlfriend’s side. “Come on we gotta go.”

“Go where?” The brunette groaned, yawning.

“You have therapy today remember? Aria scheduled it three days ago,” The blonde explained, sitting up on the bed. “It starts at 12, it’s 10:25.”

“Do we have to go? Can’t we sleep some more?” Lexa whined, grabbing Clarke’s waist and cuddling her.

“No we can’t. You promised that you would go to therapy from now on and I know you remembered that,” Clarke said sternly, getting out of bed. Lexa groaned but sat up and wiped her eyes.

“Yeah, I know I did and I will go. Just give me a minute,” Lexa said, swinging her legs out of bed. She checked her phone and saw a message from Roan.

**Roan (11:46pm)  
I got Aden, we’re heading out of town now**

**Lexa (10:27am)  
Good. Do not text or call anyone else. I will call you from an untraceable phone in a few hours. Keep a gun and Aden close at all times**

Lexa got out of bed and followed Clarke into the bathroom. The blonde was brushing her hair and Lexa snaked her arms around her waist.

“Thank you for waking me up,” She whispered, lightly biting her next. “I shouldn’t have went to bed that late.”

“It’s alright. You were helping Roan right?” Clarke asked, slightly leaning back into Lexa’s embrace.

“Yeah, he just got his son out of the city. I’ve sent them to Ohio until I handle business with Nia,” Lexa explains. “Do I have time to get in the shower?”

“A short one. That way I can get in one too,” Clarke told her as she heard her start up the water.

“We can take one together to save water,” Lexa suggested, taking off her boxers and t-shirt.

“I want to but, I’m not sure if it would just be a shower,” Clarke said, watching the gang-leader undress through the mirror.

“I’ll keep my hands to myself, I promise,” The brunette said, opening the door. “Come on, please?”

“Fine,” Clarke said, taking off Lexa’s shirt. “Only because you asked so nicely.” Lexa bowed jokingly as Clarke stepped in which earned her a flick on the head. She stepped in after her and grabbed her by the waist, kissing down her face and neck. Clarke giggled. “Lexa, you said you’d keep your hands to yourself.”

“I can’t kiss or touch you?” She asked, roaming her hands on Clarke’s stomach. Clarke bite her lip.

“Not if your hands are going to an inappropriate place,” She intoned. “How about I wash your back, you wash mine?”

“Fine,” Lexa sighed and let Clarke go. “You just have to take the fun out of everything huh?”

“We can have some fun later, I promise. Once we get back from your appointment,” Clarke said matter-of-factly and grabbed the soap. “You first.”

 

*** * ***

**11:03am**  
They were sitting in the waiting room but Lexa’s anxiety and ADHD was getting the best of her. She was bouncing her knee and tapping her fingers on her knee, clenching Clarke’s hand lightly.

“I can’t do this,” Lexa whispered and Clarke looked at her.

“Lexa, yes you can. Now, I know it’s hard but you can get through it. All you have to do is answer the person’s questions,” Clarke said, stroking the back of her hand.

“But what if they call me crazy or something? I’m not crazy, I’m just damaged,” Lexa said, bouncing her knee faster.

“No Lex, you’re not crazy and they won’t call you crazy. All you have to do is answer questions out loud. It’s like doing a presentation in school,” Clarke said and kissed her cheek. “If I can go in there with you, I will.”

“Alexandria Woods?” The receptionist called out. “He’s ready to see you now.” Clarke and Lexa got up and walking into the back. A woman lead them to the door and they entered, seeing a man sitting at his desk.

“Oh, you must be Clarke and Lexa. Sit please. I’m Dr. George Huang,” He said and smiled as they sat.

“Nice to meet you Dr. Huang. I’m just here for moral support with Lexa,” Clarke said as she shook his hand.

“I understand. Certain people open up more with loved ones. I must ask, are you two married?” He said, pulling out a notebook.

“No, we just recently started dating,” Clarke explained.

“Well Ms.Griffin, you are certainly a great girlfriend to be here for her. I know it must be hard, your mother explained some of the things you’ve been going through,” He said, looking at Lexa.

“Y-yeah. I’ve been struggling since I was 15. It’s been a daily battle with my mind and heart,” Lexa tells him. “But you can help me right? At least a little?”

“I will certainly try Ms.Woods but first tell me, when did things first start happening?” He asked, scotting closer and grabbing a pen.

“When I was 14. Me and Clarke have been friends since we were young through our fathers and they were killed while working. I was very very close to my dad, we were thick as thieves. He didn’t prepare me for this death like he did with my older sister and mother. I took it very hard when he died but I hide it well. My mom or sister didn’t suspect anything and even I started to believe that I was getting better. When I was 14 and she was 13, Clarke got in a car accident. Before that we hung out everyday and cried with each other about our fathers. I fell in love with her at a very young age. Clarke got amnesia and was separated from my family by her mother for a year until she got better. She never liked us. Clarke came back to school when she was 14 but had forget all about me. I started to lose it. I started to drink and stopped coming home. I tried doing drugs, something weed and stuff but mostly coke. My sister and her wife had to bring me home and clean me up everyday. My grades fell and I almost dropped out. One day I confronted Clarke to see if she remembered anything. She laughed in my face and told me to screw off. After that, I started to cut,” Lexa rolled up her sleeve and showed him small faded white lines on her skin. Clarke hated them because she knew she was the cause. “My sister in law caught me and ratted me out to my mother and sister. I left America to go to Australia with my mom for about 4 or 5 years. I came back, enrolled in college and meet Clarke again. We started to hang out and eventually started to date. I thought I was ok again but surprisingly, I wasn’t. I still wanted to kill myself, I still do. Nothing has changed.”

“What happened in Australia? You rarely talked about it,” Dr. Huang asked.

“When we first got there, I slammed myself shut in a room for two months. My mom would leave food outside the door and I’d take it, not leaving. There was a bathroom and tv with wifi so I was kind of ok. I didn’t talk to anyone for those first few months. I keep to myself and away from others. School came along and I slacked in classes. The teachers had to call my mom because I wouldn’t talk to anyone. I felt nothing. I felt betrayed. I felt alone. Until I got into a fight. This guy was picking on me because I was weird, just looking and not speaking. He beat me up, into a bloody pulp. My mom made me join a boxing class that day. I wasn’t too good to start out with but I started to get better. I wanted to get better, I didn’t want to be in that situation again. I started to build muscle mass and after a few weeks, the dude tried it again but I beat him up. Someone had to pull me off him, I broke his nose and fractured his jaw. I was a bloody mess and almost got arrested. A girl got me off though, the sheriff was her father. I started to hang out with her and her friends and she was my first time. After that, I started to sleep around. A whole fucking lot. I always used a condom though, that’s something my dad implanted in me,” Lexa told him.

“Yes, your mother told me that you were born intersex. They named you Alexander right but changed it?” He asked, writing something done.

“Yeah. When I was four they changed it,” Lexa told him.

“Go on,” Dr. Huang said.

“After I started to sleep around, I started drinking again. Got into a car crash, I stopped after that. But I still kept sleeping with different girls. I slept with the wrong girl. Almost got stabbed by her boyfriend. I kept away from them and moved to another group. There, I meet a girl. Her name was Costia. We slept around for a while, even did a few dates but I didn’t feel the same way that she felt for me. She told her father and we stopped seeing each other.”

“Are you still in contact with this Costia?” He asked.

“No. I bumped into her once, I believe that she’s living with her aunt in town,” Lexa told him.

“Hm, I understand. Well I hate to cut this short but this session must come to an end. We’ve ran out of time,” Huang said, standing. The couple stood up and he lead them to the door. “Lexa, I recommend staying with your support group. Your mother made a good choice by putting you in boxing, it let you get out anger.”

“Thank you Dr.Huang,” Lexa said to him. “I come back next week?”

“Yes, at the same time. I look forward to seeing you then,” He said and smiled.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Clarke asked.

“Not yet. Would you like to go to the mall, maybe grab some lunch?” Lexa asked as they left.

“Yeah, we deserve a little vacation.”

 **3:58pm**   
“How do you feel Lex?” Clarke asked, holding her hand as they were leaving Red Lobster.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t feel empty or sad but meh. Like something came off my chest you know?” Lexa said as they got in the car. “It’s weird. And I hate to ask this but, are you going to tell my mom about the drugs?”

“Do you not trust me?” Clarke asked as she clicked her seat belt on.

“I do, I do but she’d kill me Clarke. The only thing that I can do is weed. She’ll freak if she figured out I did ecstasy, LSD, and coke,” Lexa said as she backed out of the parking lot.

“LSD and ecstasy? You said you only did coke,” Clarke said as they passed a light. “I might have to tell your mom.”

“Please Clarke. Don’t,” Lexa said as she stopped at a light. Cars were driving past and faint lights reflected in the mirrors. “You can tell her about the coke, that’s the one thing I did frequently. I only tried LSD and ecstasy.” The light turned green and Lexa drove forward.

“Hmm mayb-” Clarke was cut off by a crash. The car spun and flipping scraping across the road on its roof. Sparks fell and metal squenched. The windshield broke as they hit the curb with a loud thump. Lexa’s vision faded in and out, as she blinked a few times and took in her surroundings.

“Wha? Clarke?” She looked over at the blonde. Blood was dripping from her head and there were cuts on her arms and chest. “CLARKE?! CLARKE?! WAKE UP!” Lexa struggled to unbuckle her seat belt. It came loose and she fell to the roof. “CLARKE COME ON!” She opened the glove compartment and grabbed the seat belt cutter her dad gave her when she got her permit. She cut Clarke loose and she fell in Lexa’s arms, unconscious. Lexa moved to the windshield, cutting her hands as she got Clarke got. Someone outside pulled the blonde out and Lexa heard sirens in the distance. They pulled Lexa out next and she scrambled to her feet. “Clarke!” She yelled again, moving by her side. The blue-eyed girl was bleeding from her forehead with a deep gash. Lexa felt for her pulse and her heart was still beating but irregularly. Cuts and bruises decorated her pale arms and glass was lodged in her elbow. Finally, the paramedics got there and grabbed Clarke, putting her on a gurney. Lexa joined her in the ambulance and never let go of her hand.

“What’s her name?” The paramedic asked, wrapping her head in bandages.

“Clarke Griffin. Her mother is a surgeon at Jaha Hospital,” Lexa said, tearing blocked her vision.

“I know Abby, I’ll inform her as soon as we get there,” The paramedic said as he pulled the glass from her arms. “She’ll be ok, she hasn’t lost too much blood and has a concussion. Her neck is out of place so when we get to the hospital, a brace will be placed on her. She also broke her arm and might have fractured her skull.” He opened her eyes and shined a light into them. “Were you under the influence?”

“No no, I stopped drinking two years ago. A truck slammed into us, flipping us,” Lexa told him. “Clarke, I’m sorry,” Lexa whispered, kissing her hand. “Please wake up.”

 

*** * ***

**4:15pm**   
“Lexa, we heard what happened? Is she alright?” Aria asked as she rushed into the hospital with Anya, Raven and Indra.

“Paramedics told me that her neck is messed up. She has a concussion too,” Lexa said. “This is my fault.”

“A freak accident wasn’t your fault Lex,” Raven told her. “It was just bad luck.”

“No it wasn’t. It was Nia’s doing, I know it was. I saw that truck before. It was white and parked at Nia’s place. I bet if I get the camera, it’ll be one of her goons,” Lexa said angrily. “If her body is floating in the river tomorrow, don’t be alarmed.”

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that,” A woman says behind Lexa. “Aria, it was been a while.”

“You act like it was my doing. You’re the one who isolated yourself,” Aria retalied. “Abby.”

Lexa turned around quickly, “Abby, I am so sorry. I never meant for her to get hurt like that, I should have paid more attention.”

“It’s fine Lexa, I talked to the paramedic and some witnesses at the crash site. They said that a blue truck came at you when it had a red light. It was obviously intentional,” Abby told her. “She’s stable now and is close to waking up. Would you like to see her?”

“As much as I want to, I can’t. I need to check out the security cams from the light. They must have caught the person who did this,” Lexa said.

“I’ll go with you,” Anya told her. “I know that if this was Nia, you will go after her and you can’t go alone.”

“Anya no. You can’t go, what if something happens? I’m not raising your son on my own,” Raven objected.

“You wouldn’t be raising him on your own. If Lexa and I don’t come back, Ma will take care of you,” Anya told her. “I’m sorry, we have to do this, we have to finish this.”

“Anya please,” Raven said, her voice breaking. “I can’t be without you, I can’t be without you.”

“I know Raven, I can’t be without you either. I love you,” Anya told her, grabbing her face. “I will try. I will try my hardest to come back to you, I promise you. I love you, so so much.”

“I l-love you t-too,” Raven whimpered. “Come back to me.” She kissed her again and Anya knelt down, whispering to Raven’s stomach and kissing it. “I won’t come into labor without you.”

“I know, I need to be there when you try to break my hand,” Anya jokes. She kisses her again and walks over to her mom and Lexa.

“Are you ready?” Anya asks, pulling out her phone.

“Yes,” Lexa says. “Ma, I’m sorry but I can’t have her hurt anymore of my family. Stay here, I’ll position Indra and a few other people with you. Stay in Clarke’s room until we come back, you too Abby.”

“I have to work,” The woman says, objecting.

“I don’t care. Stay with your daughter and my family. Ma, when Clarke wakes up, have her call me,” Lexa says. “Tell her I love her.”

 **5:09pm**   
The sisters were at the closest police station to the crash site. Lexa had pulled some strings and had one of the policemen who owed her a favor pulled up the surveillance cameras.

“So here is your car,” He said pointing at the screen. “Here is the truck you hit you and the impact.” He slowed the video and showed them the time of impact.

“Can you zoom in on the driver of the truck?” Lexa asked. The man zoomed in and enhanced the video. It loaded and showed a man with a face tattoo next to his left eye. He had a thick blonde beard that was dyed black in certain places. “That’s one of Nia’s personal guards, I knew it. I knew I recognized that truck!” They thanked the man and left the station.

“What are you gonna do now?” Anya asked as she got in the driver’s seat.

“I’m ending this. It has gone on far too long and Clarke’s hurt because of it. I’m not letting anyone else get hurt,” Lexa said as she pulled out her phone. “Head to the lodge. It’s time.”

* * *

 **6:29pm**  
“Heda are you sure this is the right course of action?” One of her man asked.

“Yes. Aren't you tired of Azgeda killing your friends? Aren’t you tired of Azgeda killing your loved ones?” Lexa said, strapping her bullet-proof vest on. “Don’t you just want to end this?”

“Yes Heda,” One of them said. The other mumbled unsecurly.

“I can’t force you guys to do this. You are good men and women. If you want to go home to your families, you may. If you would like to stay and fight with me, you can,” Lexa told them. “I won’t force you, it’s your decision. You will still be in the coalition and gang if you refuse to fight. No harm will come to you.”

“I am with you Heda,” A woman said, standing up. Other around her disarmed and left.

“I’m also with you Heda,” Two more said, standing. The people around them stood too. This kept going until 30 people were standing. 25 had left.

“Are you sure?” Anya asked. “You might not come back from this, either dead or arrested.”

“It’s alright General. We understand the consequences,” One of them said and the others agreed.

“Alright then. Make sure your vests are secured correctly and you have a handgun, rifle and knife. I won’t let you be totally disarmed and defenseless,” Lexa said. She put a hoodie over her vest and loaded her rifle. “Let’s go.”

 **7:27pm**  
“Lexa?” Clarke groggily said as she sat up. She groaned as she held her head. She blinked a few times and looked at herself. A cast was on her leg and arm and her arms were bandaged up. “What happened?”

“Clarke, honey you’re awake,” Abby said as she rushed over to her daughter. “Oh it was horrible. You got beat up. She broke your arm and leg.”

“Broke my, mom? Who did this?” Clarke asked, wincing as she straightened her back.

“Lexa. She’s crazy, she lost it,” Abby told her.

“How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?! MY DAUGHTERS ARE RISKING THEIR LIVES FOR YOURS AND YOU LIE AND SAY THAT SHE DID THIS TO HER?!” Aria yelled as she entered the room with Raven and Indra. “YOU’RE MORE EVIL THAN I THOUGHT!”

“NO ONE TOLD HER TOO! SHE AND YOUR FAMILY SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT US ALONE! I WILL TAKE ANY CHANCE I GET TO GET MY DAUGHTER BACK!” Abby yelled back. The two mothers were about to get into a fight but Indra calmed her partner down.

“You’re such a bitch and are not even worth arguing with. If Lexa didn’t command it, I would shoot you right now,” Aria hissed at her. She went to Clarke’s side and took her hand. “Clarke love, how do you feel?”

“I feel fine considering. Where’s Lexa and Anya?” She asked, looking towards the door.

“Well, you got into a car accident with Lexa. You flipped and lost consciousness. Lexa thought it was intentional, an attempt on your life, both of you. She left with Anya to go find out. That was about two or three hours ago,” Aria explained to her. “She sent us this an hour ago.” The raven-haired mother played a voicemail.

“ _Ma, it’s Lexa. I’m with Anya and some others and we’re headed to Nia’s place near the mountains. We figured out that she called for the failed hit, it was her guard that hit us. We’re taking care of this now. If we don’t come back, well here.”_

_“Hey Ma, hey Raven, Clarke. It’s Anya. I just want to say that I love you guys and thank you for helping me. Ma, thank you for helping me get over Dad, Clarke thank you for helping my sister and Raven...thank you for being in my life. I wanted to tell you that I fell in love with you at first sight. I want you to take care of our son. I know that I promised to be there when you went in labor and having a kid was my dream.” Anya was crying. There was jokes in the background about the stone cold general crying and she shut them up. “I’m, I’m sorry alright. I’m sorry if I don’t come back to you two. I just want you to know that I love you though, I really and truly do. We’re pulling up now on the road to her place. They’re waiting for us, everyone knows it. I love you.” The phone was handed back to Lexa._

_“Clarke, I’m sorry too. I’m sorry you don’t remember what I was like before everything happened to me. You know that I love you and you know how much I do. I can see her gates now and we have to go but, I love you. IT seems like I didn’t finish my dream about marrying you or having kids with you. “There was awws in the background. “Just keep me in mind when you move on. Pick the right kind of person and maybe name a kid after me. I love you, bye._ ” The phone stopped and Aria put it in her pocket.

“I-I need to stop her,” Clarke said, trying to get out of bed. “I can’t let her get herself killed.”

“Clarke, you can’t leave the hospital. There’s still a kill order out on you and Lexa put guards to stop us from leaving. We’re stuck here,” Raven told her, putting her back in bed. “We have to stay.”

“Stay? And what, wait until the police find her body, shot to shit rotting? No, she can’t die,” Clarke said, trying to move again but with how weak she was, Raven and Aria kept her down.

“She won’t die. Not with you still ok. You just have to wait it out,” Aria said, calming her down a bit. “Just rest ok? We’ll put you out if we have to.”

“Fine ok, fucking fine. Just turn on the tv or something,” Clarke said, laying back down.

 **8:53pm**  
Ok so this didn’t go how Lexa had planned but she had another plan. Maybe. Currently she was crouching near the front doors of Nia’s home. She had her AK that had a half full magazine with a full on strapped to her. She still had a full pistol with 3 full magazines ready and a hunting knife. She was ready. Anya was across from her, by some boxes. 30 people had went to 25 then 20 finally 12. Which meant 14 against Nia’s whole arsenal and they hadn’t reached her home yet. Lexa was thinking of something else to do. An idea entered her head hours ago to avoid death but Anya wouldn’t let her.   
“Anya! I’m doing it!” Lexa yelled to her. She started to disarm, hiding her knife. She took of her vest and made sure her knife was hidden.

“Lexa no! That’s for sure gonna get you killed!” Anya yelled back.

“I don’t care, it’ll get me close to her,” Lexa said. She pulled a flashbang from one of Nia’s dead men and pulled the pin, throwing it ahead of her. It went off and Lexa rushed to the middle of the field and waited. The flash wore off the men and they pointed their guns. They saw Lexa kneeling in the field and pointed their guns done.

“Radio Nia. Tell her that Heda gave up,” One of them said. They picked up Lexa and cuffed her, leaving her guns behind.

“LEXA! Anya yelled but was shot at to keep at bay. They carried Lexa inside and she kept her head down. They went up the stairs and entered a room with a desk in the front.

“Set her down. Leave,” Nia ordered. The guards left and shut the large doors behind them. “So, you’re surrendering yourself to me.”

“If you allow the rest of the men with me free, I will give you all the access you need,” Lexa says, not raising her head. “I have finally realized that you are superior to me and that you deserve respect.”

Nia chuckled loudly, “It’s about time. How many more of your own did I have to kill for you to finally see? There has been too much death between our people.”

“Yes there has,” Lexa said. She looked up and saw the woman looking down at her. “So do you accept? Will you let the people I have out there take the bodies of their friends and leave?”

“GUARDS!” She yells. They open the doors with guns ready. “Let her people take their bodies and leave. Do not shoot at them.” The guards nod and leave, closing the door again. “So shall we do this?”

“Yes we shall,” Lexa said, standing up. “I only have one question. How did you get my personal number?”

“Your ex, Costia. She’s my niece and has been living with me for a few years,” Nia tells her. “I have people everywhere Lexa. It took you long enough to see that.”

“Yes, yes it did. And as you said before, there has been too much death and it has to end,” Lexa said, reaching under her shirt. “Don’t you agree?”

“Are you threatening me girl?” Nia said. “I will have my guards shoot you down.”

“Really? Didn’t you just send them away? No one will hear your scream in this mansion,” Lexa said, moving closer. She pulled her knife up and charge at Nia. She held the blade against her neck and the older woman heavied.

“So? Do it if you want more death. Once they figure out I’m dead, they’ll be after you,” Nia said, looking at Lexa then the knife.

“Not true. Nothing you can say will intimidate me anymore, you are no longer in the place of power,” Lexa says. “After you are gone, Roan will take over and his son after that. You will be erased.”

“That was smart what you pulled. I was impressed when I saw that the boy was gone,” Nia told her. “You don’t have to guts to kill me.”

“Try me,” Lexa growled, pushing the blade against her neck harder. A line of blood began. “You killed my father and tried to kill Clarke. I have no reason for you to stay alive.”

“Then do it already, do i-” Lexa pulled her arm to the side of Nia’s neck quickly. Blood spewed and she fell to the ground with a loud thump. Lexa breathed heavily and dropped the knife. Suddenly, the door opened and two guards looked at her. They saw the blood, pointed their guns and fired. The window behind her busted and she jumped out, seeing the Ice Queen’s pool behind her. But as she was jumping, two bullets hit her, making her fall faster. Lexa slammed into the pool, blood seeping into the water. She stayed still until the guards left and gasped her air as she arose.

“Fuck!” She yelled as she pulled herself out of the pool. She looked down and saw her shirt getting darker and redder. “Fuck,” She gasped as she lifted it, seeing a clear hole shot through her. On her shoulder, the bullet was still lodged in. “Crap.” Lexa looked around and saw the back gate and snuck through, back onto the front field.

“FIND HER! WE MUST AVENGE THE QUEEN,” Someone yelled and the remaining men began to look around. Lexa snuck through the bushes and bit her lip as she groaned in pain. Below her was a fallen man and she took his gun, looking around her. She moved through the bushes, slowly but surely and almost reached the gate.

“Come on Lexa, come on!” She yelled at herself as she saw the gate. But it was closed and there was no clear way to get over it. Suddenly, a light was on her face and a gun went off.

 **9:35pm**  
“Is she back yet?” Clarke asked, watching the other pace the room. “Please tell me.”

“Clarke, Anya just called and said that Lexa let herself be taken. She’s with Nia right now,” Raven told her. “She said shots went off in the office room and she heard broken glass.”

“W-what?” Clarke said, choking on her spit. “Where is she?

“They haven’t found her,” Raven said, swallowing. Aria broke and began to sob, leaning on Indra’s shoulder.

“W-what? L-Lexa’s gone?” Clarke said, tearing flowing. “S-she can’t be. L-Lexa can’t be dead.”

“Don’t say that! You don’t know if she’s dead, she could just be lost!” Aria yelled, sobbing. “My babygirl. My bb-babygirl!”

 **9:37pm**  
It felt cold. And wet. Lexa turned her head to look around and felt more gaps in her body. She was gonna bleed out here. The brunette blinked slowly, trying not to lose consciousness. Around her she heard gunfire and shouting. She heard her sister, Anya. Her heart fluttered at the thought of her older sister. Her protector. She loved her sister, she was so nice to her. Lexa cursed herself at not saying to Anya that she loved her. She needed to if she got the chance. Raven. Thoughts of the Latina filled her head. She loved Raven for loving her sister. Raven saved Anya from losing herself. She wanted to meet her nephew but with the ways things were going, it looked like she wouldn’t. The gunfire and yelling got louder and it made Lexa look up. The stars, her mother used to show her the stars. Ma, she loved her Ma. Her Ma has been there for her forever, she never brayed her. Her Ma stood up for her and she would be forever grateful. She would look up at her mother until her soul burns out. Soul...Clarke. Her heart beat faster at the thought of Clarke. Clarke made her brain feel all fuzzy and warm. Lexa giggled but coughed in pain. Clarke was so so good to her. She made sure that Lexa got help. Clarke was warm and Lexa was cold. She was so so cold. She tried to raise her arms but she was too weak. So she thought about Clarke. She wanted to marry Clarke, to have a big wedding like their fathers planned. To have kids, at least 2. Maybe ten like she wanted. Spaced apart though, not too close to each other. She’d name on Illian, that was her father’s middle name. Lexa closed her eyes and blonde hair filled her senses. Clarke made her happy, Clarke made her safe. She was so in love with Clarke, Clarke was everything to her. She was getting more and more tired and the gunfire was getting louder and louder. Like it was moving. Suddenly, she was moving and the sound of boots were crunching. She felt like she was flying.

“-exa,” A voice said but faded out. “-xa!” It yelled again. A slap hit her face and she was stunned. “LEXA WAKE UP!” Anya yelled at her sister. “DON’T DIE ON ME PLEASE LITTLE SISTER!” Anya hit the truck, “GO FUCKING GO!”

“WHERE?” The driver yelled back but began to move.

“JAHA HOSPITAL! AND FUCKING PUNCH IT, SHE’S LOST TOO MUCH BLOOD ALREADY!” Anya yelled at him. She turned back to her sister. “Lexa, come on please wake up for me. Don’t fade out on me please. You need to go back to Clarke, you need to meet Julez when he’s born. Ma will kill me if I let you die. You still need to marry Clarke and have little Clexans running around.” Lexa unconsilessy smiled. “Yeah, keep responding to me kid. Come on. We’re almost there, I can see it.”   
  
**10:25pm**  
“What do we have?” Abby asked, rushing to the ER doors.

“GSW, six of them,” The nurse said.

“Six GSWs or six people?” Abby said, throwing on some gloves.

“5 people but one of them is really hurt. Older sister said that she has lost a lot of blood and has four entrances, one exit,” They explained.

“Let’s get them into surgery then,” Abby said. The person was wheeled up and Abby gasped.

“Lexa? They said you were dead,” She whispered, lightly touching the girl’s face.

“She will be if you don’t hurry up!” Anya yelled. “Room number for the others!”

“Room 30713!” Abby yelled as they wheeled off Lexa. “Don’t tell them anything until I get back!” Anya rushed off and found their room. She opened the door slowly and saw her mother sitting on Indra’s lap, the older woman holding her and whispering things in her ear. She saw Raven sitting next to Clarke and she’s never seen either of them so empty.

“G-guys,” Anya whispered as she entered the room. The girl’s sleeve was ripped and she had a cut on her arm. She was bleeding from her head where she got stomped on but the person ended up with a broken foot so it was even.

“Anya,” Aria said and enveloped her daughter in her arms. “You’re ok.” She kissed her head. “You’re ok.”

“Ahn,” Raven exclaimed as she hugged her wife tightly. “You’re alive and in one piece.”

“Yeah Ray, I am,” Anya said, hugging her. “I’m never leaving you again, I promise. Either of you. God, I love you so much. I couldn’t get you outta of my head.”

“Anya,” Clarke whispered from the bed. “It’s good to see you ok.”

“Same for you and I have to tell you guys something. Lexa’s alive,” There was gasps of relief. “But I don’t know how long. She gave herself up to Nia, got close, killed up but got shot. Many times. I found her by the front gate, she almost made it out. She has four wounds and one went straight through but the others are still in her. Clarke, she’s in surgery now with your mother.”

“What are her chances,” Clarke said, voice heavy.

“I don’t know, your mom didn’t tell me.”

 **12:24 am**  
They sat in awake in Clarke’s room, waiting. Anya say passed out from exhaustion and was leaning on Raven’s shoulder, hands on her stomach. Aria was awake and treating Clarke, giving her water and food. It was torture, waiting so long. They didn’t know where Lexa was or how she was doing. Clarke’s heart broke with every minutes she didn’t hear back from her mother. Suddenly the door opened and Abby was standing there, blood on her scrubs.

“How is she?” Aria and Clarke yelled at the same time.

“Well, she’s-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this cliffhanger. Please comment what you think. Until Next Time ;D


	21. Chapter 21

What the, what the fuck?” She questioned as she groaned, sitting up. Fluorescent lights blinded her and she rubbed her eyes. “What the hell?” The girl looked around and saw she was hooked up to an IV. She shook her head and groaned at the pounding headache. The last thing she remembered was 

* * *

 

“ _I have no reason for you to stay alive,” Lexa growled at her._

_“Then do it. Do i-” Nia’s speech was cut off by her own blood. She fell to the ground with a loud thump and the knife followed her. Lexa’s face was covered in her blood and the office doors slammed open. Shots fire and Lexa was hit, going out the window. She almost made it out but was shot again. She slipped away and was sent to the hospital. Lexa blinked and woke up in a very bright white room. In front of her was the cause of all her problems._

_“D-dad?” Lexa asked, her voice breaking and heart clenching. “What, what where are we? Why are you here?”_

_“Nowhere and everywhere and I’m here because we need to talk. Lexa, I’m sorry I left and your sister with my problems and battles. I should have taken care of them when I was there,” Gustus said, patting his daughter’s head. Lexa leaned into his touch and he took her in a hug._

_“W-why did you go? I wasn’t ready, you didn’t tell me you’d have to go,” Lexa said. “It wasn’t f-fair. Ma and Anya were ready but you left me. Alone. Daddy, I’ve suffered.”  
“I….I know my dear. I am sorry, I am so sorry that I left you on your own. I didn’t expect I’d leave you so soon and I promise not preparing you wasn’t on purpose,” Gustus told her. The white light around them flickered and shook. “I wanted to do more for you but I wasn’t there for you my dear. My wild little monkey.”_

_“Dad, why’d you have to leave? I wanted you to see that I’m finally with Clarke. We’re together now. I want to marry her,” Lexa told him, cuddling to his chest._

_“That is good, just like me and Jake predicted. And when you leave, tell Clarke that her dad said hi. He misses her and her mother dearly even if Abby treated him wrong,” He told her. The light around them shook again._

_“What’s going on?” Lexa asked, not moving from his embrace._

_“You’re waking up. It’s time for you to move on,” Gustus told her. “Lexa, you can’t mourn me forever. I’m not coming back with you. I’m gone dear.” The light flickered more shaking. IT broke away showing a tan ceiling and people around her._

_“DAD NO! I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!” Lexa cried as he faded away._

_“I love you Monkey. Please take care of yourself, for me.” Gustus faded away and Lexa was shocked into a hospital room. People paced around her, covered in masks with bloody gloves. She was shocked again, beeping on the monitor speeding back up._

_“We got her back!” One person yelled. “Let’s patch her up!”_

* * *

 

She gained back her sight and looked around the room. There were people sleeping in the chairs in the room. Next to her, someone was holding her hand. Clarke. Lexa frowned as she saw a bandage wrapped around her hand and casts on her arm and leg.

“Hey Clarke,” Lexa said, shaking her, trying to wake her up. “Come on get up.”

“Hmm, five more minutes,” Clarke yawned, grabbing her hand tighter.

“What if I don’t have five more minutes,” Lexa joked, trying to get her up.

“Lex?” Clarke asked, wiping her eyes. “LEXA!” With Clarke’s shout, everyone around them began to wake up.

“Kid sis?” Anya said as she wiped her eyes and sat up. “You’re up.”

“Alexandria,” Aria said, covering her mouth. “I thought I had lost you like your father.”

“Ma, Ahn. Clarke,” Lexa said, running her fingers on her girlfriend’s face. “Ha ha I thought I lost you.”

“I’m ok Lex,” Clarke said, kissing her hand.

“What happened Ahn? I remember slit..killing Nia and being shot but nothing after that,” Lexa asked. “I think I made it to the gate but it was closed.”

“We broke it open. You got shot again and was almost killed but one of your men found you from the gunfire. He killed the shooter and we got you out of there,” Anya told her.

“Abbygail fixed you up after she insulted you. That’s a matter for another time, I’m just glad you’re ok,” Aria said, hugging her. “I couldn’t lose you like I lost your father. It would have been too much.”

“I’m ok now Ma. I’m ok,” Lexa said. “Where’s Raven?”

“Well, she went into labor soon after Abby told us that you would make it. She’s in the pregnancy part, you can visit her later but I actually need to go up there,” Anya said. “Text me if you need me, love you sister.”

“I love you too Ahn. I don’t say it much but I really do,” Lexa said, smiling at her.

“Don’t get all sappy just because you almost lost you life. But same sis, I love you too,” Anya left the room with a kiss on her mother’s head.

“Can I um, have a moment alone with Clarke? Please?” Lexa asks her mom and Indra.

“Yeah, sure no problem. I’ll go get you two some food.” Aria and Indra left.

“Do you think you can get in the bed with me?” Lexa asked. “I’d like to be close to you.”

“I think I can,” Clarke said. She turned the wheelchair and stood on one leg, Lexa grabbed her free hand and pulling with all her might. She moved next to Lexa and smiled as her waist was wrapping in her arms.

“C-clarke, I” Lexa said, beginning to cry. “I-I”

“Shhh, it’s ok. I know Lex, I know,” Clarke said, rubbing her head. Lexa cried in the knook of Clarke’s neck and squeezed her tighter.

“It was mm-y fault. Y-y-you g-g-ot h-hurt and and it was my f-fault,” Lexa cried. “If you were w-weren’t around me y-y-you wouldn’t have gotten h-hurt.”

“Lexa that wasn’t your fault. You got the person who did it to me, you did nothing wrong,” Clarke said. “I almost lost you.”

“Y-you would b-be better off,” Lexa cried. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok Lexa and no I wouldn’t be better off. If you would have gotten killed there, it would have broke me. I’d be alone, without a purpose,” Clarke added. “I need you alive, breathing, for me.”

“I s-saw my dad. When I was dead,” Lexa whispered. “He told me he was sorry for not preparing me and for leaving so soon. He also said that Jake loved you and missed you and your mom.”

“W-what? Did you see my dad?” Clarke asked. “Did he say anything else?”

“No, I-I didn’t see Jake,” Lexa told her. Clarke nodded, wiping away tears. “Gustus told me to move on. He told me to stop mourning, that it’s been too long and that I need to grow. Away from him.”

“Will you listen to him?” Clarke said, rubbing her arm lightly.

“Yeah. I’ve never questioned anything he ever did or said and I won’t start now. I’m gonna move on, no matter how much it hurts,” Lexa told her. “Are you ok?” Lexa looked up at her and moved up.

“No,” Clarke broke and began crying just as hard. “You can’t do that! You can’t just make a decision as big as that without me! You almost got killed! Lexa, you almost died!” Lexa nodded her agreement. “And and you act like it wouldn’t have mattered if you died?! No! It doesn’t work like that! You’re not allowed to leave me! Not like that! It’s not fair!”

“I know Clarke, I’m sorry,” Lexa apologized, hiding her pain as Clarke beat on her chest.

“I was so scared. I almost lost you and I was so so scared. When mom said you flatlined, I freaked out until she told me you were ok. I can’t lose you,” Clarke sniffled. “It’s not fair for you to think that I’d be better off without you when I’d just be as miserable as you were when I forgot about you. You can’t believe that anymore.”

“I know,” Lexa said. “It’s not fair.”   
“Kiss me,” Clarke whispered. “Please.” Lexa placed her finger under Clarke’s chin, tilting her head up. She leaned forward, slightly pecking her then full on kissing her. Clarke leaned onto her and bit Lexa’s bottom lip. She groaned and kissed her harder, grabbing her face. She moved down to her waist and pulled her closer. “Lex,” Clarke sighed as her lips moved to the blonde’s neck. Lexa opened her eyes slowly and they were hazey. Clarke kissed her again, moving to where she was straddling her. Lexa groaned as she leaned up but did it anyway and kissed her harder. Her hands moved to Clarke’s ass and she grabbed, squeezing tightly. Clarke slightly grinded against Lexa’s crotch, making the other girl moan in her mouth.

“Clarke, as much as I want to. We can’t,” Lexa told her, squeezing her ass again.

“If you keep doing that, we will no matter your protests,” Clarke said, kissing her again and grinding against her.

“Seriously Clarke. Please don’t make me any harder than I am,” Lexa said and Clarke moved off her.

“You’re the one who made me insatiable,” Clarke sighed as she snuggled to Lexa. “If we can’t have sex, we can sleep together.”

“I agree with that,” Lexa said yawning. Clarke moved under her arm and laid her head on her chest. Lexa kissed her on the forehead and they drifted off into a nap.

*** * ***

“Aria,” Abby called from behind the woman. Lexa’s mother rolled her eyes but turned around.

“Yes? What do you want, I have to get this food to Lexa and Clarke,” Aria told her, ready to get away from the other woman.

“I want to apologize. I should have never told Clarke that Lexa did that to her. I, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I just want to keep her safe,” Abby explained.

“I know. Don’t all mothers want to keep their kids safe? I just never heard of a mother who wants their child to believe that they’ll suffer with the person who loves them the most. You’re a bad mother,” Aria told her. “You made your daughter suffer for nothing, erasing her memories and putting her with people who don’t even care about you.”

“I understand that and I really regret it. I just want to be a good mother and grandmother once they have kids,” Abby told her. “But I know with what I did, Lexa nor Clarke will forgive me again.”

“You’re lucky I allowed you to treat Clarke,” Aria said. “Or Lexa but you’re the best surgeon in this hospital.”

“I would say that I want to give you custody of Clarke but she’s old enough to take care of herself. Tell her I understand if she doesn’t want to talk to me again or have me in her life and that I love her,” The mother says quietly.

“I will. And stay away from my daughters unless they come to you,” Aria says and walks away, Indra following her.

“Love, do not be mad at her. I know that you have every right to but, she’s just a mother trying to protect her child. Wouldn’t you do the same thing?” Indra says as they step into the elevator.

“I wouldn’t lie to my kid and I’d let them be around the girl that she loves. Clarke and Lexa have both suffered because of her, I won’t let them hurt like that again,” Aria tells her. “You called me Love in public.”

Indra began to blush, “Because you are my love. I feel no reason to hide it any longer, your family already knows that we are together.”

“Our family Indra. I’ve always notice how you wanted children. Anya and Lexa will grow to you being their other mother and the grandmother of Juelz,” Aria says and kisses her on the cheek. They walk to Lexa’s room and see the wounded girl holding something in her arms. Anya and Raven were there and Raven was in a wheelchair.

“She forced them to let them go, saying she would blow up the hospital,” Anya explains. “Here Ma, come meet your grandchild.” Aria walked over with tears her in eyes and Lexa handed him to her.

“Hi baby. I’m your grandma,” She said, tears running down her cheeks. He cooed quietly and grabbed her finger. Aria sobbed. “He looks just like his grandfather.”

“Yeah. His middle name is Gustus so his full name is Juelz Gustus Woods-Reyes,” Lexa told her.

“Oh my what a handful,” She says, chuckling. The newborn begins to cry and she hands him to Anya.

“I have a kid,” Anya whispers, bouncing him as he calms down.

“I thought I would be screaming and crying but Anya was,” Raven tells them. “She sounded like him once he came out. Yelling, Raven Raven, we got a kid!”

“Raven, I will divorce you and take him,” She says in a stren but soft voice and Julez giggles. Raven rolls her eyes.

“How do you feel sis-in-law?” Raven asks. “Full of holes?”

“Yeah, a lot of them. But I feel ok, besides not being able to move with groaning,” Lexa says and smiles. The room door opens and a nurse is standing there. “Costia.”

“Lexa, I’m just here to see how you’re doing,” She says fakely.

“This is your fault. I wouldn’t be in a hospital bed and Clarke wouldn’t be in a chair if you could let me go,” Lexa snapped at her.

“Lexa what do you mean?” Clarke asks, holding her hand.

“Costia here, is Nia Queen’s niece. Or, well was her niece. I don’t think you can be an Aunt if you’re dead,” Lexa snarls at her.

“You killed my aunt?!” Costis says in disbelief.

“Yes, after she told me that you were a salty bitch. Get out of here, I’ll only warn you once,” The brunette says, slipping into Heda mode.

“Lexa,” Costia started.

“I should kill you for showing up here,” Anya said, handing Julez to Raven. “You come here, around my son, around my wife and my family? After your aunt tried to kill us all and you knew because you were living with her. Hell, did you give her Lexa’s number too?” Costia nods afiard. “Get out before I rip your eyes from their sockets and break your knees.” Costia leaves and shuts the door behind her.

“Thank you Anya, I can’t believe that whore,” Aria says and they all look at her. “What? Where did you think you got your cursing from, it wasn’t from your teddy bear of a father.”

“Alright, alright,” Raven said. “I’m tired. Anya can you take us back to our room?” Anya nods and steps behind her.

“I’ll see you in the morning sis and you too Raven. Don’t blow up your kid,” Lexa laughs as they leave the room.

“You two eat first and we’ll head out. Clarke, I’ll ask your mother to move a bed in here so you can sleep next to Lexa. No funny business either of you, for a month after you heal,” Aria says. The girls protest and Aria laughs. “I’m serious. Can’t have your leg paralyzed or one of the bullet holes opening up. Eat come on now, I’m tired.” Lexa and Clarke eat while Indra goes out to get a doctor to move the beds. The older women leave and kiss them goodbye. Their night is ended by Lexa turning towards Clarke on her bed and Clarke turns towards her. Their hands clasping together and they drift into a different place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end (I have an epilogue don't worry) anywho, I hoped you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. I loved writing this its one of my favorites. Please leave plenty of comments and to the people who are on my works about updating Richlands........... Hold your horses, I'm getting there I haven't started the sequel yet don't rush me ok? I have school and other things to do, I will get there it may be out in a few weeks time, quit whining but anyway, Until Next Tem ;D


	22. Epilogue

“Da, Ma, wake up,” The boy said, crawling into his parents bed. They groaned and pulled the blanket over their head more. “Come on, I have to get dressed for shool.” The boy straightened his glasses out and moved his hair from his face.

“In a minute Logan, I have to wake your Da up,” Clarke said, sitting up. “Come on Lexa. It’s your day.”

“But, I wanna sleeeep,” The other woman groaned, cuddling more into the blanket. Clarke hushed her son and got out the bed and they grabbed the covers. They yanked and exposed Lexa who groaned annoyingly. “Fine fine. Come on Logan.” The 6-year old and his mother laughed at Lexa’s annoyed state which fully woke her up.

“It was just a joke Love,” Clarke said as she kissed Lexa on her cheek. The brunette grumbled and mocked her as she followed Logan to his bedroom. They still lived in California but moved to San Francisco despite Aria’s objections. Logan was three years younger than his older cousin Juelz and had two younger siblings, Graci and Jasmin. He was 7 and they were 4.

Clarke walked over to the adjoining room and saw that the twins were playing with their toys on the floor. “Did you guys escape your beds,” The blonde said and smiled as they laughed at her.

“Nooo, the aliens took us out,” Graci said and Jasmin laughed. Jasmin picked up a whiteboard with a marker and wrote something before showing Clarke.

“They were green and slimy,” It read and Clarke chuckled.

“Come on now,” She said, picking them up and putting them back in their cribs. They whined when she left but Clarke just smiled at them and they started laughing before turning to each other.

“How are the twins?” Lexa asks as she ties Logan’s shoes.

“They escaped their cribs again. I should just put a net over them,” Clarke says, sitting next her son. He hugs her and looks up at her.

“Ma, do you have a long shift again? Are Da gonna pick me up?” The boy asks.

“No, not tonight baby. I’ll just be home a little later though,” She says, ruffling his hair. He grins at her with a toothy smile.

“Go get your bookbag and wait downstairs, turn on the tv,” Lexa says as she stand up. Logan runs off and they hear him head downstairs. “So I’m making dinner tonight?”

“Yeah if that’s not a problem,” Clarke says, standing up and leaning on Lexa.

“Not at all, I’ll just leave the office earlier today,” The brunette tells her.

“Great,” Clarke says and kisses her. “Now get dressed. I have to get the twins ready.”

“Can’t believe it’s their first day of preschool but........how do you think Jas will be? She hasn’t even finished learning sign language yet,” Lexa says, grabbing a shirt from her closet.

“Yeah I know and I don’t want my kid in special needs classes. But, Graci always knows what her sister wants, I think they’ll be fine,” Clarke says, putting on some jeans.

“I know but what if she gets picked on and Graci isn’t there? I just don’t want her to feel crap about herself,” The older mother said.

“I know Lex but don’t freak. Once I drop them off, I’ll tell their teacher about Jasmin and that her and Graci should be together,” Clarke assures her.

“They don’t even look alike. Graci with blonde hair and Jasmin with brunette hair. They have the same color eyes but I don’t know,” Lexa said, thinking of her daughters bright green eyes.

“Jasmin is a photocopy of you and Graci is the same, just with blond hair. Lexa, you’re overthinking, Jasmin will be fine,” Clarke said, putting on one of Lexa’s shirts.

“I know, I know. They’ll be fine,” Lexa says, whispering it back to herself.

“MA,DA ARE YOU READY I HUNGRY!” Logan calls from downstairs.

“I’m coming Monkey, give me a sec,” Lexa calls back. She buttons her black shirt and ties a baby blue tie Clarke got her for her birthday. She also gave her the twins 9 months later but that was her other present. She slips on her shoes, grabbing her phone and laptop, rushing down the stairs.

“I want ceweal!” Logan says, running over to the counter table.

“Honey Nut or Cinnamon Toast?” She asks, pulling out three bowls.

“Both!” He says excited. Lexa mixes both in a bowl then pours the milk in. She hands him his special spoon and slides the bowl over to him. He prays quickly and quietly and starts to eat. Lexa grabs the eggs from the fridge and scrabbles them up. She turns on the burner and butters a pan. She makes the eggs and places them in the microwave for Clarke. She makes her eggs and the girls cereal before handing Logan a juice box. She swallows down her eggs with a heavy dose of syrup before getting the kids lunches ready. Pepperoni and pastrami sandwich for Logan, he took after his Da, fruit and spinach salads for the girls, they took after Clarke and apple juice with two snacks in their lunch boxes. Lexa heard running coming from the stairs and laughter.

“Da, do you wanna hear with Jasmin told me?” Graci said as Lexa lifted her sister in the high chair.

“I’d love to, tell me about it,” Lexa said, lifting Graci and setting her by her sister.

“She said that aliens took us outta bed. They made us play with toys until Mama caught us,” Graci said. Lexa gave them their cereal.

“Really? What did these aliens look like?” Lexa asked, making a cup of coffee in her thermos.

“They were ugly and slimy. Like you are when you get out of the shower,” Graci joked and all three of them laughed.

“Har har, come on Logan finish up so I can drop you off. We have the earliest days,” Lexa says, drinking some of her coffee.

“Yeah, I’m gonna be just like Da. With a cool suit and tie and bosses people around,” Logan said, putting his hands on his sides like a superhero.

“Then who’s gonna take over for me?” Clarke asked as she came down the stairs. Lexa looked in awe at her wife who continues to surprise her.

“We will Ma!” Graci cheered for her and her sister. Jasmin nodded her head just as eagerily.

“Awesome, more time around my girls,” Clarke says and hugs them. “Jasmin, how do you feel and tell me without Graci and without writing it down.”

Jasmin looked at her worriedly and moved to show her her hands as she signed, O and K.

“Good girl, you’re getting better,” Clarke smiled and ruffled her short hair. Graci wouldn't stop crying until they cut Jasmin’s hair like her sister asked of her. “You two good to go?” They nodded. “Ok, finish eating and we’ll go.”

“Clarke, your eggs are in the microwave,” Lexa tells her as she grabs her laptop bag. “Ready to go Logan?” He puts on his camo bookbag and black lunchbox.

“Yeah Da. I want to talk to Graci and Jasmin first though,” He said. He jumped down from his seat and moved his mix of blonde and brunette hair from his face. “Graci, Jasmin. Shool is hard. People will be mean to you and you’ll want to go home but listen to me. You two have each other. Graci, you can protect Jasmin and Jasmin, you can use your evil glare to scare bad people away,” He fixed his glasses. “Make friends and they’ll be nice to you. Don’t argue with the teacher, Ma and Da will be mad at you. That’s their job. And Jasmin, if you need something, don’t be afraid to write it down and ask for it ok?” They nod. “Good, have fun.” Logan high-fived them and they slapped him on the head. “I still don’t like our handshake.”

“I think it’s perfect,” Graci said matter of factly and Jasmin nods.

“Come on Logan. Don’t you want to see Hunter?” Lexa teases.

“Daaaaa, stop,” He says and blushes.

“Ooo, who’s Hunter?” Clarke asks, finishing off her eyes.

“His crush,” Lexa teases. “I think he likes you back.”

“You really think so?” He says, walking to the aparaments door, opening it.

“I do. Now say goodbye to your Ma,” She says. Lexa blows kisses to her daughters and to Clarke and Logan does the same. They head out the door and Clarke looks at the girls.

“Come on, finish up. We have a few minutes,” Clarke says, throwing the plate away. She grabs a water bottle and hands the girls their bookbags. Jasmin’s was blue with spiderman on it and Graci’s was orange with Wonder Woman. Clarke had sensed that Jasmin was leaning a little bit on the masculine things but Lexa didn’t notice. She grabbed her keys and followed them to the door. They left the apartment and Clarke drove them to the preschool. 


End file.
